La Guerra de las Dimensiones
by Heronway
Summary: Una nueva amenaza, creada por el deseo de venganza y la soledad, ha azotado la vida de los elegidos, irrumpiendo en su mundo y en otras dimensiones. Mientras que este va destrozando vidas, los elegidos estarán encargados de destruirlo, aún cuando se encuentran en medio de traidores y pareciera que la batalla estaba perdida desde el principio.
1. Prólogo

Hola, bueno. Este fanfic también lo eh comenzado a publicar en el Foro DZ. Algunos se los digimons son creados por mi, y mas adelante serán descritos con mayor claridad.

**Prólogo.**

El ambiente es oscuro, sin vida. Una ciudad totalmente destruida. El cielo estaba cubierto de una nube de oscuridad esperando la orden para soltar su gran lluvia acida sobre los restos de escombros que quedaban en la antigua ciudad de Phylsia.

En lo más profundo de la ciudad, en los sótanos de los edificios caídos se escuchaba un leve sonido, una radio que producía el mismo sonido molesto una y otra vez. Alguien tratando de comunicarse, sin respuesta. Una voz indefinida logra escucharse en casi un susurro por la pequeña bocina del aparato. _"¿Están ahí?... elegidos, yo se que están ahí. Ayuda… por favor…. Ayuda."_

-¿Es una broma? –Mencionó aquella extraña figura sumida en la oscuridad comenzando a caminar hacia el pequeño dispositivo que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Bueno, ellos aun tienen esperanzas. Después de todos los elegidos ya habían… -El comentario de la pequeña figura en forma de diablillo quedó interrumpida.

-Eres patético, lemvimon. –Habló una voz femenina entre los presentes. –Que ellos hayan vencido a apocalymon alguna vez no significa que siempre tengan la victoria de su lado. Fue solo suerte -.

Una risa aguda y burlona se escuchó después de aquellas palabras. La radio comenzó a sonar de nuevo en el pequeño silencio que se pronunció. _"Elegidos… los necesitamos, no hemos perdido la fe… elegidos... elegidos…"._

-Es muy fácil subestimar a los elegidos, son humanos, parecen ser débiles, pero son más fuertes de lo que ustedes creen. – Se escuchó hablar una voz convertida casi en un susurro, que incluso a los otros cinco digimons que se encontraban en ese lugar les daba un poco de nervios.

-Sigo creyendo que son una estupidez. –Mencionó la voz grave del lugar que había hablado en un principio.

-Yo digo que hagamos algo antes de que ellos lleguen a este lugar. –Mencionó la voz aguda y burlona.

-¿Tu qué piensas, zaphrimon?. –Preguntó la voz femenina.

El digimon mencionado no contestó. Como siempre.

-Como quieras… -Dijo la voz femenina. –Señor, creo que deberíamos intentar engañarlos. No creo que logremos evitar que ellos lleguen al digimundo, sabemos que los emblemas sagrados les protegen, pero podremos confundirlos, asustarlos, hacer que caigan con sus propios miedos -.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Nephimon. –Mencionó aquella voz. –Zaphrimon, acompáñala. Y no dejen que ellos descubran que hemos llegado. Tengo algunas cosas en mente.

-Sí, señor. –Respondió Nephimon.

Zaphrimon simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, y Nephimon, terminando con su humillación hacia su señor, se encaminó hacia donde su compañero se dirigía, creando así un portal que los llevara hacia el mundo real.


	2. I - Sucesos Inoportunos

**Capitulo 1 – Situaciones Inoportunas.**

-Vamos, bésame-.

-Hermano, aléjate –Mencionó la castaña, enredada en los brazos de su hermano mientras se encontraba frente al televisor.

-Ya te eh dicho que solo me iré hasta que me vuelvas a besar –El castaño sonrió con diversión colocando su mejilla para recibir lo que le pedía.

-Pero ya te eh dado demasiados besos, ahora largo -.

-Taichi, por favor… -La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa de su boca. –Si lo hago, ¿Me dejarás ver el programa? Es un especial de _Criminal Minds_, y yo realmente quiero verlo-.

-Lo prometo. – Alzó una de sus manos. –Por el meñique.

-En la antigüedad, cuando prometías algo por el meñique y no lo cumplías, este era cortado-.

-Pero la antigüedad es antigüedad, ahora estamos en un tiempo muy diferente llamado "Tu hermano necesita un beso en su mejilla ya que está falto de amor"-.

Hikari Yagami, simplemente posó sus ojos en blanco y estiró como pudo su cuello, dirigiendo los labios hasta la mejilla del castaño y depositó un leve beso en el. Intentó volver la mirada hacia la pantalla, pero el castaño aun no la dejaba libre de su opresión. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo un intento por deshacerse del chico, sin victoria.

-Taichi, dijiste que me dejarías verlo… -.

-Otro –Sonrío el castaño divertido.

-¡Largo!-.

El castaño no hizo más que comenzar a reír levantándose del sillón y dejó que el cuerpo de su hermana quedara libre de su opresión, besó su cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, tomando algunas nueces del cesto que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina. Tomó su lugar del otro lado de la barra y miró a su hermana colocarse de cabeza sobre el sillón. Sonrió y comenzó a tratar de abrir una de las nueces.

-Ya casi es navidad. –Mencionó el castaño.

La chica solamente alzó una mano en respuesta del chico y la agitó brevemente para después dejarla caer sobre el sillón en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué obsequio me darás? –Mencionó el castaño sin lograr abrir la nuez.

Hikari de nuevo alzó su mano, con el dedo índice en alto y le dio vueltas a esta y regresándola a su antigua ubicación. Taichi solamente sonrió de nuevo mientras introducía pequeñas partes de la nuez en su boca. El sonido de la puerta del hogar se hizo escuchar entre ellos y el castaño miró de reojo como una pequeña niña de al menos siete años pasaba corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones, seguida por la madre de los Yagami.

-¿Desde cuándo soy hermano de dos mujeres?

-Desde nunca. –Añadió su madre mientras colocaba algunas bolsas de mandado sobre la barra de la cocina. –Es hija de los Itoh.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Me la han encargado algunos días, tal vez incluso en navidad. Su abuela se ah puesto enferma.

-Oh.

-Ah propósito, ¿No pensabas ir con tu equipo de futbol hoy a ver películas?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza mientras comía más de las nueces. –Lo que pasa… es que esperaba a que me prestaras el auto esta noche.

-Solo si prometes regresar sobrio y completo.

El castaño sonrió, tomó las llaves que su madre extendía hacia él y besó su mejilla.

-Regreso antes de las doce. Lo prometo.

El departamento pronto quedó casi en silencio exceptuando los sonidos de la televisión que, en realidad, no tenía un volumen tan alto. La pequeña niña paseaba por el departamento de un lugar a otro con una pequeña pelota, botándola por todos los rincones que ella pudiera imaginar. Sabía que ese lugar sería su estadía en próximos días, así que en su mente tenía la gran misión de conocer cada lugar del departamento. Rebotó la pelota por el suelo, después por las paredes y seguido en una de las puertas. Al ir por la bola, se sintió atraída hacia unas pequeñas esferas de apariencia extraña, parecían diminutas bolas de polvo negro. Estas, rápidamente, se introdujeron a la habitación sin poder dejar que la pequeña niña pudiera tomarlas con sus manos.

La chica se levantó y poniéndose de puntillas tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente como pudo, al volver a colocar toda su planta de sus pies en el suelo, empujó la puerta y con curiosidad caminó dentro de la habitación que se encontraba en total silencio, dejando escuchar el tic-tac de un reloj en la pared. La niña caminó hacia la cama y se agachó lentamente para buscar bajo de ella.

-¿Hola? –Mencionó su dulce voz. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Al no haber respuesta, la niña sonrió y se levantó de sus rodillas.

-Mi nombre es Theresa. –Se inclinó levemente-. Theresa Itoh,… no debes de tenerme miedo, es más... –Río la pequeña y escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón. –Ya no tengo mis manos, no puedo tocarte.

La puerta se cerró lentamente, la oscuridad llenó por completo la recamara y las costinas del ventanal se cerraron completamente. De debajo de la cama comenzaron a salir pequeñas luces de color azul, flotando sobre el aire. De una manera fantástica, la niña no pudo evitar sonreír y admirarlas como si fueran lo más bello que existiera en el mundo entero.

-Mi nombre es Nephimon. –Se escuchó en la habitación. -¿Eres la elegida de la luz?

-¿Elegida de la luz? –La niña miró hacia varios lugares del lugar sin saber de dónde provenía aquella extraña voz. -¿Qué es eso?

El digimon se quedó en silencio, pronto, delante de la pequeña niña se posó una figura femenina. Las luces comenzaron a acercarse a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, dejando ver su largo cabello color castaño, un pequeño punto rojo en su frente algo peculiar. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de un ángel, con ropas blancas y tiras rojas y doradas adornando esta misma. En su espalda alcanzaban a verse dos grandes alas tan blancas como la nieve, su piel, de un tono moreno daba un hermoso toque a sus ojos color zafiro.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Dejé de serlo hace tiempo. ¿Eres elegida del digimundo?

-¿Qué es el digimundo? –Preguntó la niña emocionada por aquella hermosa criatura que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ya veo, no eres a quien buscaba. –Mencionó Nephimon mirando hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-¿Y a quien buscabas? –Preguntó la pequeña con gran curiosidad. –Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarle.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo. –La digimon colocó sus manos delgadas, con sus dedos cubiertos de anillos sobre la cabeza de la niña. Se alejó lentamente de ella con lentitud, y caminó hacia el ventanal de la habitación, y sin tocarlo este se abrió dejando una salida para el digimon.

-¿Qué eres tú? –Preguntó la niña acercándose a la mujer.

-No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto. –Las luces que antes habían estado rondando por toda la habitación, fueron extinguiéndose lentamente.

-No se lo diré a nadie.

Hubo un leve silencio. –Lo siento.

-¿Theresa? –Se escuchó la voz de la señora Yagami entrando por la puerta y rápidamente la pequeña niña volteo hacia ella. -¿Hablabas con alguien?

-Sí, con ella… -Mencionó la niña regresando la vista hacia el ventanal, que estaba totalmente cerrado y sin nadie que estuviera frente a el. –Había una mujer aquí.

-De seguro fue tu imaginación, cariño. –La madre sonrió levemente. –La cena está lista, te espero en la mesa.

-Sí, gracias. –Regresó su mirada hacia el ventanal y caminó hacia él, tratando de encontrar a la mujer por el cielo nocturno que se asomaba en el cielo.

* * *

-Wizardmon… -Mencionó el digimon que se encontraba volando a su lado, este volteo a verla mientras volaban por los cielos de Whitchenly.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Witchmon? –Preguntó aquel ser con un sombrero puntiagudo y capa que cubría incluso parte de su boca.

-¿Crees que encontremos a los elegidos a tiempo? –Mencionó la bruja mientras le veía con cierta duda.

-Ellos son fuertes, son increíbles. Podrán con cualquier cosa que se les enfrente-.

-Pero… no es solo el digimundo el que está en problemas ahora... ¿Cómo esperas que todas las dimensiones pongamos nuestra fe en mortales como ellos?

-Por que los eh visto. Su corazón… -Mencionó el digimon mientras llegaban a una serie de arquitectura echa de piedra y totalmente destruida. –Los corazones de los elegidos son fuertes, darán todas sus fuerzas por el mundo, estoy seguro de que habrá vidas de por medio, pero… confío y sé que ellos lo lograrán. Pongo toda mi fe en ellos.

-Pero…

-Es lo único que nos queda ahora, witchmon… Los elegidos son la única esperanza de todas las dimensiones. Son la única esperanza que el cielo mandó para nosotros. Aprovechémosla.

La digimon mientras volaba junto con el sobre aquellas ruinas sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. –Confiemos en ellos.

* * *

-¿Cuántos años tienes Yamato? –Preguntó la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Tengo diecinueve años, abuela.

-Vaya que estas muy grande, cariño. –La mujer sonrió y tomó un poco más del té que tenía entre sus manos. -¿Y tu, Takeru?

-Dieciseis. –Sonrío el chico.

-Ya eres un adulto, se ve que eres tan apuesto. Has de traer a las chicas babeando por ti.

-Oh chica-. Añadió el hermano mayor, siendo este fulminado con la mirada de Takeru.

-¿Así que hay una chica?

-No, abuela, no la hay.

La mujer no hizo más que reír y levantarse de la mesa. Los dos chicos rubios le miraron unos segundos y luego volvieron a dirigir sus miradas hacia ellos. Yamato no hizo más que sonreír y Takeru un gesto de fastidio.

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas? –Preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Porque no hay nada.

-Pero ella te gusta.

-Y no lo sabe.

-¿Después de haber salvado el mundo al menos cuatro veces de monstruos malignos y seres increíblemente poderosos… te da miedo declararle tu amor a ella?

-Eh, no. –El rubio menor se encogió de hombros y miró la pantalla de la televisión. –Solo quiero estar seguro de que yo también le gusto.

-Entonces díselo ya. Porque yo estoy seguro de que si le gustas. –Mencionó Yamato.

-Pronto… tal vez.

-Puede ser en la cena de navidad.

-Ni de broma. No arruinaré un día como ese.

-Y no lo harás, solo inténtalo. –Sonrió mostrando uno de sus hoyuelos.

-Lo pensaré, Yamato.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la luz del techo comenzó a fallar. Los dos rubios voltearon hacia el foco que iluminaba el comer del departamento.

-Mierda de foco. –Mencionó Yamato.

Unos pequeños sonidos extraños se introdujeron en el ambiente y mientras el foco fallaba, tanto las puertas como ventanas, comenzaban a abrirse y a cerrarse una y otra vez de manera inexplicable, el grito de la abuela de los chicos se hizo audible de forma inmediata. Tanto Yamato como Takeru se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a ver a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, la televisión comenzó a fallar esta vez, junto con todos los aparatos electrónicos del lugar. Los dos hermanos voltearon a verse, Yamato corrió hacia donde estaba la abuela momentos antes, mientras Takeru buscaba la forma de detener las puertas pero le era imposible. Como era de esperar, los gritos de vecinos del departamento comenzaron a hacerse audibles.

-Takeru, hay que sacar a la abuela de aquí. Vamos, ¡rápido! –Gritó el elegido de la amistad mientras hablaba de una de las habitaciones. Takeru tuvo un presentimiento y antes de ayudar a su hermano, corrió hacia la habitación de este y rápidamente comenzó a abrir los cajones uno tras otro, moviendo ropa, utensilios, cuerdas, collares, hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. El digivice. Sabía que su hermano lo necesitaría, el siempre llevaba el suyo consigo así que no había necesidad de irlo a buscar a otro lado.

-¡Takeru! –Gritó con rabia su hermano mayor. Con rapidez de dirigió hacia afuera, no sin antes recibir un gran golpe de la puerta que volvía a cerrarse y volverse a abrir. Tomó la puerta y la abrió con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser empujado de nuevo por ella misma, Yamato iba caminando frente a el con su abuela casi en perdida del conocimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Le preguntó el elegido de la amistad.

Takeru alzó el digivice en alto. –Creo que los necesitaremos.

Yamato lo comprendió inmediatamente y asintió; con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo a Takeru que le ayudara y este se puso del otro lado de la abuela para llevarla hacia afuera de casa. En un difícil transcurso hacia la salida, dejaron a la abuela en el suelo, recargada a la barda del pasillo de los departamentos. Al alzar la vista vieron que los demás residentes gritaban cosas, con rostros impactados, algunos con pequeñas lesiones y otros pasmados por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yamato le indicó a una de las vecinas que si podría ayudarles con su abuela y en cuanto ella asintió tomó la muñeca de Takeru y comenzó a correr, esquivando a todas las personas del edificio.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto? –Preguntó el menor mientras corrían por las escaleras.

-No lo sé… -Mencionó el rubio –Pero no encuentro otra explicación. Así que iremos con Koushiro y después buscaremos a los demás.

El menor no hizo más que asentir y seguir corriendo junto con su hermano.

* * *

La carretera de regreso a casa estaba un tanto, demasiado, transitada. Taichi no hizo más que soltar un bufido y tomar su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto y teclear en su pantalla _"Llegaré un poco tarde, Taichi". _Dejó su celular aun lado y miró algún espacio en donde pudiera tomar otro camino hacia los departamentos.

Giró un poco el volante y presionó el pedal para introducirse por una de las calles, buscando una salida del infernal tráfico del lugar. Giró de nuevo hacia la derecha y después siguió por la misma calle, dirigiéndose por las calles de los pequeños acantilados de la zona.

Siguió con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué no habría tanto tráfico por esa zona? Aunque siento él, no le tomaba tanta importancia. Algunas pequeñas luces comenzaron a tomar forma en la carretera, como si luciérnagas de color azul aparecieran repentinamente iluminando la carretera. Taichi lo miró asombrado, casi boquiabierto. Bajó la velocidad del coche y estacionándolo en una pequeña saliente, bajó de este. Miró con pequeño asombro las pequeñas luces que habían en el ambiente, intentó tomar una de ellas pero al momento de tener contacto con su piel, esta estalló sin fuerza, esparciendo pequeñas luces amarillentas y rojizas al aire. El chico sonrió, quedando maravillado por eso. ¿Qué clase de cosas eran esas?

-Elegido… -Se escuchó pronunciar, y en ese momento todas las luces azuladas se apagaron, quedando así solo la luz de la luna iluminando el lugar.

_**(N/A: Pronto subiré nuevos capítulos. c: )**_


	3. II - Vida ordinaria

**Capítulo 2**

**Vida ordinaria**

"**¿Qué puedo ver?, más que un valle de huesos secos****.****  
****¿Qué puedo decir?, si ya se fue la esperanza****.****  
****Nuestra vergüenza esta expuesta debajo del sol por mucho tiempo****.****  
****Se fue la alegría, no hay espíritu, no hay palabra****."**

**-Resucita.**

-Elegido… -Se escuchó pronunciar, y en ese momento todas las luces azuladas se apagaron, quedando así solo la luz de la luna, iluminando el lugar.

-Que… -Taichi se quedó un poco boquiabierto, entrecerró un poco los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados del camino. -¿Quién está ahí?

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta, solamente el viento que comenzaba a soplar de diferentes direcciones.

-Sal de ahí, idiota. –Al haber escuchado aquella palabra. Elegido. Sabía que algo no estaba dentro de lo común, ¿de que se trataba aquello? –Te estoy hablando.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. –Mencionó una voz femenina en el pequeño silencio que se producía en el lugar.

Taichi se quedó en silencio solo unos segundos. ¿Para que le había hablado entonces? -¿Quién eres?

Hubo otro silencio, Taichi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Una pequeña risa comenzó a escucharse. No pensaba irse hasta descubrir quien estaba en ese lugar con el; caminó rápidamente hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces del coche para alumbrar mas el lugar. Aun no lograba ver mucho. Se escucharon pequeñas campanas y un leve canto con la misma voz de aquella mujer.

-Tranquilo, elegido… -La voz comenzó a reír de nuevo. –No puedo hacerte daño.

-Si… claro. –Mencionó el castaño mirando con cuidado hacia todas las direcciones.

-Si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho. ¿No?

-¿Entonces por que estás aquí?

La voz comenzó a cantar de nuevo en un idioma extraño, Taichi se quedó congelado ante eso, se sentía totalmente extraño, como si hielo recorriera sus venas. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y miró apresurado detrás de el, hacia el coche.

-Tranquilo elegido… no puedo hacerte daño,… no puedo tenerte… -La voz de la mujer poco a poco fue distorsionándose, haciéndose mas profunda cada vez.

Taichi sintió gotas de sudor recorriendo su espalda, mordió su labio inferior, apretó fuerte sus manos. –Dime quien eres…

-¿A caso importa? Pequeño elegido… -Comenzaron a escucharse pisadas desde algún lugar, Taichi solamente comenzó a mirar aun mas rápido hacia todos lados. –Aun no es tiempo de ponerse nerviosos… -Los pasos dejaron de escucharse. La voz sonaba tan alejada, pero aquellos pasos tan cercanos. –Luz de encanto… -Se escuchó pronunciar y las pequeñas luces azuladas comenzaron a aparecer en el lugar. Taichi rápidamente se quedó atrapado por ellas, mirándolas con curiosidad, pero en su mente estaba el buscar a aquella que estaba con el en ese momento. –Tranquilo, solo sirven para atraer. –Mencionó la voz femenina, las luces comenzaron a viajar lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, a solo pocos metros de Taichi.

El castaño no podía moverse, algo se lo dificultaba en cierta manera, las luces comenzaron a dar vueltas lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer. Tenía grandes alas blancas, aun más grandes que la misma mujer. Era tan parecido un ángel. Taichi no podía dejar de admirarla, y rápidamente lo comprendió. Las luces. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mirar las luces.

La mujer rió. –Eso no sirve de nada… mientras estén encendidas, su pequeño poder recorrerá en tu cuerpo.

Taichi respiró profundamente y abrió solamente un poco los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?... –Guardó silencio solo unos minutos. -¿Eres un digimon?

-Podría decirse así. –La mujer sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Taichi, este dio un paso atrás como pudo y trató de alejarse, pero las luces hacían que su cuerpo le desobedeciera y quisiera acercarse a ella.

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a moverse sin su consentimiento, alzó sus brazos hacia el frente y sus piernas comenzaban a moverse lentamente, parecía como si estuviera bailando. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

-Deja de jugar conmigo. –Mencionó el castaño, ya harto de ella.

-No estoy jugando. –La mujer rió y tomó las manos del castaño, las manos de ella eran tan frías como la nieve, a pesar de que las luces hacían parecer que ella era tan cálida. –Nephimon. –Mencionó ella.

-Nephi… mon… -Taichi tomó sus manos de igual manera, no podía controlarse, era increíble y tan horrible al mismo tiempo. –Tu nombre.

-Así es. –Mencionó ella comenzando a bailar lentamente en una especie de danza improvisada, sin soltar las manos de Taichi. –Solo quería tener el placer de conocer al gran elegido del valor que alguna vez había salvado al digimundo. –Tomó la mano de Taichi tan fuerte e hizo que este se alzara sobre uno de sus pies y ella aprovechó para dar una vuelta en su lugar, dio un paso hacia el frente y colocó su rostro en el cuello de Taichi y le rodeo con sus brazos. El chico tonó su rostro a sorpresa, nada estaba bien. ¿Qué podía salir de esto? Maldita sea.

-No… déjame en paz… -Mencionó el castaño ya harto de eso.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –La mujer quedó moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Taichi, como si de una balada se tratara.

-Déjame en paz, eh dicho.

Nephimon solo rió y se separó del chico unos pasos. El cuerpo de Taichi se volvió tan pesado incluso para el, pero trató de mantenerse en pie. –Elegido, has de callar todo lo que has visto, y no podrás decírselo a nadie. –Mencionó ella.

-No puedes obligarme. –Rugió el castaño comenzando a arrodillarse poco a poco.

-Si que lo hago. –Mencionó Nephimon sonriendo, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Un viento tan fuerte que hizo que Taichi cerrara sus ojos y los cubriera con su brazo, sopló entre ellos. Se lanzó hacia el frente tratando de golpear a Nephimon, pero calló al suelo al no impactar nada con su puño, al levantar la vista, Nephimon ya no se encontraba ahí. El castaño maldijo en sus adentros y se giró rápidamente buscándole en la oscuridad, se levantó y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-¡Nephimon! –Gritó el castaño y sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, algo que realmente le molestaba. Comenzó a toser y cubrió su boca mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche. Tomó asiento y en el lugar del conductor y al encender el auto comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia el departamento de su familia.

* * *

-Takeru, espera… -Gritó Yamato al detenerse y apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para poder respirar con un poco de dificultad.

-Hermano, si seguimos así llegaremos con Koushiro hasta mañana….

-Muy gracioso… -Siguió respirando el rubio y se levantó. –Bien, dejémonos de cosas. Vamos. –Dijo el mayor tomando aire de nuevo y comenzando a correr hacia el edificio del pelirrojo. Hace tanto tiempo que no se encontraban, quitando aquel día primero de agosto en donde era, casi, obligatorio ir y encontrarse con los demás que alguna vez habían ido al digimundo. Pero de eso ya hacía meses, ahora estaban en mitad del mes de diciembre. Se suponía que pronto tendrían una fiesta para celebrar la navidad todos juntos, ahora que no podían verse tan a menudo. Los mayores estaban en la misma universidad, sin embargo en edificios tan separados los unos de los otros. Los menores, que aun iban al colegio, al menos podían verse mas seguido, pero los mayores solo viven con el pequeño recuerdo de los demás. Algunos de ellos habían madurado con rapidez, otros no tanto. ¿Ahora era el momento de volver a reunirse tras otro peligro en el digimundo? ¿Era esa la única manera de reunirse y poder encontrarse con sus digimon? ¿Tan injusta tenía que ser la vida?

Tomaron un pequeño camino que los ayudaría como un atajo para poder llegar aun mas rápido hacia los departamentos, Yamato corría aun mas lento que su hermano menor, aunque era obvio, puesto que Takeru practicaba basquetbol desde hacía ya tiempo y el solo se había enfocado a la música, la cual ya había abandonado hacía algunos meses para poder invertir ese tiempo en Sora.

Una voz se escuchó atrás de ellos y unas pisadas se lograron escuchar de igual manera. Los dos se detuvieron y giraron la mirada para encontrarse con Miyako, Ken e Iori. Takeru rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y Yamato se quedó en su lugar para tomar un respiro.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó Miyako desde donde corría y al llegar a donde estaba Takeru, volvió a gritar. -¿Lo han visto? ¡La ciudad se ah vuelto loca!

Takeru asintió como respuesta y volteo para ver donde se encontraba su hermano, que comenzaba a acercarse, se notaba agitado y eso le hizo sonreír levemente. – ¿Están bien? –Preguntó Takeru regresando la mirada hacia Ken.

-Si,… estábamos en casa de Iori cuando todo pasó. –Respondió Ken.

-Las puertas y ventanas se han vuelto locas. –Añadió Iori.

-Si, es lo mismo que pasó en los departamentos de nuestro edificio.

-Pero… aun así… la ciudad está demasiado tranquila… ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Miyako, observando los edificios que alcanzaban a verse desde donde estaban.

-Tal vez… -Mencionó Yamato, hablando por primera vez entre ellos. –Solo ah pasado en ciertos lugares de la ciudad…

-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con el Digimundo? –Preguntó Iori.

-Eso suponemos, no creemos que exista otra explicación. –Añadió Takeru.

-Sea lo que sea… hay que llegar con Koushiro. –Mencionó Ken, observando a Yamato y este asintió con la cabeza.

Yamato comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia los edificios y los demás chicos comenzaron a seguirle a paso rápido. Tomó su digivice en su mano y lo observó mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta que los demás comenzaban a correr para llegar antes. Se preguntó si tendría que ver a Gabumon en estas circunstancias, en donde el mundo está en peligro. Odiaba tener que encontrarse con el solamente cuando había problemas. Escuchó el grito de su hermano a lo lejos y salió de su pequeño trance para comenzar a correr junto con los chicos.

* * *

-Sabes que tengo clases ese día… -Mencionó Koushiro al teléfono.

-Entonces salgamos mañana, no habrá problema alguno, ¿No? –Mencionó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-No… -El pelirrojo sonrió. –Mañana nos vemos. ¿Te parece a las siete en punto?

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos a las siete en punto. –La puerta comenzó a sonar repetidamente cuando alguien comenzó a tocarla de manera exagerada.

-Espera, alguien toca.

-Debo colgar, mi madre necesita el teléfono. –La puerta seguía siendo tocada de esa manera y se escuchó a Daisuke gritar el nombre de Koushiro.

-De… acuerdo. –Mencionó el elegido del conocimiento algo decepcionado y un poco frustrado por los toques de Daisuke.

-Te quiero.

-Yo igual. –Mencionó antes de colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia la entrada. –Pero que escándalo, no es necesario tocar de esa manera.

-¡Koushiro! –Se escuchó gritar a Daisuke de nuevo.

-Ya voy… demonios, ¿Qué le pasa? –Koushiro abrió la puerta con calma y antes de poder encontrar a Daisuke en la puerta, este ya estaba entrando en la casa, totalmente despeinado.

-No puedo creer lo que ha pasado, ¡el mundo se ha vuelto loco! –Gritó este caminando dentro del pasillo del departamento y volteando hacia Koushiro.

-Bien, pasa… -Suspiró el pelirrojo-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Daisuke se quedó casi estupefacto ante el chico que tenía frente a el. -¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

-¿De que me hablas?

-De… Koushiro, todo el mundo se volvió loco y tú, ¿me preguntas de qué hablo?

-Si, al parecer si. –Koushiro frunció el ceño. -¿De qué hablas?

-Ah… las puertas… las ventanas… ¿De verdad que no lo viste?

-Daisuke, creo que para este momento tu ya debes de haber entendido que de verdad no se de que me estás hablando. –Comenzó a hablar Koushiro un poco frustrado.

-Bien. Te lo diré.

-¡Koushiro! –Se escuchó un grito detrás, en la puerta y los dos dirigieron su mirada para encontrarse con Miyako en la entrada. -¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco!

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo… -Suspiró el elegido del conocimiento y pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras comenzaban a aparecer los demás por detrás de Miyako. –Pasen y explíquenme de que están hablando.

Miyako asintió y entraron a la casa de inmediato, no les dio tiempo de sentarse cuando Miyako había comenzado a explicar el extraño acontecimiento que habían pasado, entraron hacia la habitación del chico y ya acomodados pudieron explicar todo con aun mas claridad. Mencionando los extraños sonidos que se habían escuchado, los aparatos encendiéndose, las puertas y ventanas abriéndose y cerrándose. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo pensar en alguna otra opción que no fueran digimons creando problemas en el mundo. Koushiro se quedó pensando unos minutos mientras los menores comenzaban a sacar sus conclusiones que en cuestión de segundos eran descartadas.

Koushiro se acercó a su computadora y comenzó a abrir algunos programas, mientras que Yamato se acercaba a el.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –Preguntó al detenerse a su lado.

-Normalmente… si había algo malo en nuestro mundo o en el mundo digimon, Genai me contactaba con algún mensaje… pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿No hay nada?

-No,… y no se muestra ninguna anormalidad. –Mencionó Koushiro al colocar algunos mapas, comenzó a abrir algunas otras ventanas. –Intentaré enviar un mensaje al señor Genai,… espero obtener una respuesta, pero lo dudo mucho. –Mencionó Koushiro.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba la pantalla.

-Antes ya había enviado mensajes, pero nunca eh recibido una respuesta del señor Genai.

Yamato solo pudo quedarse nervioso en su lugar. ¿Y si nunca obtenían una respuesta?

-¿Crees que esto de verdad se deba a algo del digimundo?

-Bueno, no puedo imaginarme alguna otra razón para ello. ¿No han contactado con los demás?

-No… creo que no ha pasado nada en sus edificios.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno, en este edificio todo está tranquilo. No sabías nada de lo que estaba pasando. –Yamato se quedó pensativo. -¿Podré llamar a Sora para ver si se encuentra bien?

-Claro, el teléfono está en el pasillo. –Asintió Koushiro y se levantó del asiento. –Llama a los demás para ver si se encuentran bien.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Mencionó el digimon con la apariencia de un chico común, con el cabello largo y de color negro, lleva una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Alrededor de los pantalones lleva unos tubos que se conectan a las botas que lleva en los pies. De su boca salía un líquido espeso y negro y sus ojos de color rojo llevaban la figura del sol marcada en ellos, el símbolo del emblema del valor.

-¿Hacer qué? –Respondió Nephimon recargándose en una de las ramas del árbol del parque Toritsu Shiokaze.

-Nos han dicho claramente que no nos mostremos a los elegidos, que no sepan que estamos aquí.

-Zaphrimon, eres un aburrido. –Nephimon rió y volteo a ver al digimon que se encontraba de pie en el suelo. –A demás, solo fue para ponerles nerviosos.

-¿Y el elegido del valor?

-No me preocupo tanto por el.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –Mencionó Zaphrimon volteando hacia arriba.

-Una serpiente.

Zaphrimon solamente suspiró. -¿Le has metido una serpiente?

-Sabes que no lo matará, solo le torturará por un rato. En unos minutos olvidará todo lo que vio. –Mencionó la chica levantándose de la rama de aquel árbol y bajando cuidadosamente, abriendo sus alas para aterrizar con delicadeza. –Y…

El digimon esperó a que terminara lo que iba a decir y frunció el ceño. -¿Y?

Nephimon cubrió la boca del digimon. –Hay alguien por aquí…

El chico tomó la mano de ella y la quitó de su boca, dejando algo el resto líquido y oscuro en la mano de ella. –Debe de ser algún humano, eso es todo…

-No… es un digimon… -Mencionó ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando cuidadosamente hacia varios lugares. Zaphrimon creó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y miró hacia otro lado.

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y rápidamente se encontraron corriendo para esquivar a una mujer que caía a toda velocidad en el lugar donde estaban, apoyándose en su enorme mano en el suelo para dar una vuelta en el aire y apoyarse de nuevo en sus pies.

La mujer, de ojos azules y cabello rubio y corto, con ropas de color rojo vino, un gran sombrero en su cabeza del mismo color y una gran capa negra colgando de su cuello. Witchmon.

-Idiota, casi me golpeas. –Gritó Nephimon desde donde se encontraba.

-Ese era el punto. –Mencionó la chica con la gran escoba. –Nephimon… reina de las tierras de la luz de Phylsia. Aun hay tiempo para que te detengas y los guerreros de los mundos no te destruyan como a todos sus enemigos en tiempos pasados.

Nephimon rió, mientras Zaphrimon se ponía en posición de ataque. -¿Guerreros de los mundos? ¿Esos miserables humanos? Podría matarles cuando me diera la gana, incluso desde aquí podría llegar a hacerlo.

-Pero no te lo permitiremos. –Mencionó la voz de otra figura puesta frente a ellos, Wizardmon apuntó con su bastón hacia Zaphrimon, mientras veía de reojo hacia Nephimon.

-Así que estos son los aliados de los guerreros… -Nephimon sonrió. –Vaya estupidez… pensaba que los Dioses del Whitely escogerían a alguien mejor.

-Oh, los tienen. –Mencionó otra voz detrás de Zaphrimon. Un pequeño digimon en forma de niño con ropas verdes y una espada en mano, cabello rubio y un sombrero de igual manera con una pluma roja en el.

-Un Petermon, vaya sorpresa. ¿Nos llevarás a tu mundo de nunca jamás? –Rió Nephimon.

-A ti no, puesto que eres muy fea. –Petermon sonrió. –Y me das asco.

Nephimon torció la boca. –Idiota…

-Tranquila, Nephimon. –Mencionó la pequeña figura de hada que se encontraba del otro lado, rodeándoles por completo a Nephimon y a Zaphrimon. –No es necesario ponerse en un plan ofensivo. –La pequeña campana que llevaba en el cuello sonó cuando esta se movió un poco.

-¿Se han unido las dimensiones de las hadas y de los brujos? Vaya que necesitan ayuda para vencer a cinco de la dimensión Phylsia. –Rió Nephimon. –A que podemos vencerles a ustedes cuatro, no son una molestia para nosotros.

Zaphrimon simplemente observaba con cuidado la situación, observó a Wizardmon frente a el y a su lado a Petermon, solo estaban a unos metros. Sería cuestión de segundos lanzar la esfera de energía que tenía en su mano, pero Nephimon estaba hablando demasiado y no ayudaba demasiado.

Wizardmon alzó su bastón y le hizo girar en el aire y así mismo, Witchmon tomó su escoba con las dos manos y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡Velocidad pesadilla! –Se escuchó gritar a Tinkermon, que comenzó a volar hacia los cielos y a alzar su arpón en su mano, para lanzar este contra Nephimon, pero ella ya se había movido de su lugar.

-¡Lluvia de estrellas! –Gritó Nephimon y del cielo se vieron grandes llamaradas de fuego cayendo hacia Tinkermon, pero está comenzaba a esquivarlas con su vuelo. Witchmon tomó su escoba y al hacer un movimiento rápido activó su ataque "Vendaval Baluluna" y comenzaron a correr vientos tan fuertes que comenzaron a desviar las llamaradas de fuego que venían hacia ellos, haciéndolas caer sobre otras planicies del parque en donde estaban, haciendo que Nephimon se moviera de su lugar, siendo arrastrada por estos y cayendo en el suelo, haciendo reír a Tinkermon.

Zaphrimon simplemente estaba en posición de ataque. Creó otra esfera de energía en otra de sus manos y veía fijamente a Wizardmon; Petermon no le preocupaba, ya que no era tan fuerte como el. Pero sabía que Wizardmon podría lanzar incluso hechizos que le produjeran alucinaciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Zaphrimon? ¿Te sientes mal? –Mencionó Petermon. Era un fastidio.

Zaphrimon simplemente le miró, el podría salir de ahí sin problema, pero no podría dejar a Nephimon y su estúpido comportamiento de "yo puedo hacerlo todo". Dio dos pasos hacia ellos y comenzó a correr, lanzando las dos esferas hacia ellos, los dos digimons las esquivaron y fueron volando hacia Zaphrimon, pronto Petermon sacó su espada de su cinturón.

-¡Lanzamiento brillante! –Gritó el digimon y la espada salió disparada hacia Zaphrimon, el digimon, antes de que la espada interceptara en el, dio un brinco, creó una esfera en su mano y la lanzó contra Petermon, dando en el blanco y haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Wizardmon, sin desviar la mirada de su blanco, alzó su bastón y gritó palabras de otro idioma irreconocible para el. Varias luces enormes salieron de este impactando contra Zaphrimon y haciéndole caer hacia el suelo, causándole una gran jaqueca.

-Dimensión Oscura. –Mencionó Zaphrimon y pronto del cielo comenzó a formarse una gran espiral de nubes oscuras, de ellas saliendo rayos que caían hacia el suelo. Volteó a ver a Wizardmon que había desviado su mirada hacia el suelo. Zaphrimon creó una esfera en su mano y la lanzó contra Wizardmon, golpeándole justo cuando este colocaba su bastón frente a el, haciéndole retroceder unos metros.

-¡Arma de Edom! –Gritó Zaphrimon y de el salieron miles de flechas de color oscuro que fueron tras Wizardmon y tras Petermon, rodeándolos como si fueran sogas. Zaphrimon volteó su mirada, observando a Nephimon lanzando bolas de fuego, desde el cielo haciendo que Tinkermon y Witchmon las esquivaran y al mismo tiempo creando vientos que movían su ataque. Corrió hacia ella y le tomó de sus ropas y le obligó a correr con el.

-Zaphrimon, ¡dejame en paz!

-Aun no es tiempo de luchar, ¡debemos esperar! –Gritó Zaphrimon apuntando hacia el cielo. –Eh activado la dimensión oscura, se entretendrán con eso. ¡Vamonos! –Gritó, mientras que por unos centímetros casi los atravesaba el arpón de Tinkermon, quien se dirigía hacia ellos. -¡Arma de Edom! –Volvió a gritar Zaphrimon y las flechas de color oscuro se elevaron rodeando a la digimon hada y a la bruja que se encontraba casi atacándoles de nuevo.

Nephimon asintió y comenzó a correr con Zaphrimon. En cuando ella miró al cielo, observó que el ataque de Zaphrimon hacía efecto, los rayos comenzaban a salir aun mas rápido y en un momento comenzaron a crear una espiral de rayos que acababa en algún lugar de la tierra. Mordió su labio y siguió corriendo junto con Zaphrimon.

* * *

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Mimí al mirar por la ventana el gran espectáculo que se asomaba en el cielo de Odaiba. Habían llegado a Odabia cuando ella había comenzado la universidad, pero solo sería por algunos años, ya que habían decidido que la educación en Japón sería mucho más eficiente para Mimí que la Estadounidense.

-Cariño, ¿has visto eso? –Preguntó la madre de Mimí, corriendo hacia la ventana junto con su hija.

-¿Algún espectáculo nuevo este fin de semana? –Preguntó el padre del hogar frente a la televisión.

-Cariño, estoy hablando en serio. –Mencionó la Sra. Tachikawa volteando hacia su marido. –Ven a ver.

El señor suspiró y se levantó hacia la ventana en donde se encontraban su hija y su esposa, colocó bien sus lentes y se encogió de hombros. –Un gran espectáculo, puedo decir.

Mimí se había quedado seria en su lugar, eso no era ningún espectáculo, no parecía serlo. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y caminó hacia el teléfono y lo tomó marcando algunos números. Lo colocó en su oído y esperó hasta que otra voz le contestó del otro lado.

-Si, Mimí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Lo has visto, Sora?

-Si, y no parece nada bueno.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Reunirnos con los demás? ¿No crees que sea peligroso salir con esa enorme… cosa ahí afuera?

-Bueno, no tenemos opción. Yamato me ha llamado hace unos momentos, están en casa de Koushiro, vayamos para allá. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Mimí colgó el teléfono y mientras sus padres miraban por la ventana, caminó hacia su habitación para abrir uno de los pequeños cajones en donde guardaba su digivice. Lo tomó y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsos y lo puso sobre su hombro.

-Mamá, necesito salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Con eso afuera?

-Tengo que,… es importante. –Mimí mordió su labio inferior, odiaba cuando pasaban cosas así. Pero no tenía opción. No había opción.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Theresa mirando por la ventana las grandes nubes que rodeaban a Odaiba, de ellas salía un horrible son de rayos que formaban una gran espiral, dentro de ellos comenzaba a salir una columna de fuego enorme de donde salían grandes figuras irreconocibles desde donde ellos estaba.

-Theresa, ven aquí. –La llamó la madre de los Yagami. –No te acerques a la ventana. –Añadió, mientras la niña corría hacia ella; Hikari estaba en la habitación haciendo un gran escándalo, y la Sra. Yagami solo podía verla desde la cocina. –Hikari, ven aquí, ahora.

-Mamá,… tu sabes que no. –Mencionó ella, saliendo de la habitación con dos pequeños aparatos en sus manos. Los digivices. Su madre podía reconocerlos

-No, no irás de nuevo a ese lugar.

-Mamá, necesito buscar a mi hermano, ¿A dónde ha ido?

-No, te eh dicho que no te irás de esta casa. –Le advirtió su madre, comenzando a caminar hacia ella. En ese momento se escuchó un portazo en la casa, era Taichi. Este entró alterado y caminó rápidamente hacia ellas.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó exaltado y con la respiración agitada.

-Taichi, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó su madre al verlo totalmente agotado, sonrojado, parecía tener fiebre, estaba sudando y tenía ojeras enormes.

-Mamá, ¿están bien?

-Lo estoy, pero y tu… tenemos que llevarte a un hospital. –Mencionó tomandole del brazo y tratando de obligarle a llevarle fuera del departamento, seguida de Theresa.

-No mamá. Detente… -Taichi volteó a ver a Hikari. –Vámonos, tenemos que irnos.

Hikari solamente asintió.

-No, ¡no irán a ningún lado! –Gritó su madre. Los dos chicos voltearon a verle por unos segundos, el silencio gobernaba en el departamento. Y de un segundo a otro, las luces comenzaron a fallar, se encendían y se apagaban rápidamente. Los cuatro presentes voltearon a ver el foco que luchaba por iluminar la habitación y que de pronto fue vencido junto con todo lo demás. Por la ventana podía verse que todas las luces de los edificios comenzaban a apagarse, colonia por colonia. Dejando a la gran isla en una penumbra iluminada por la columna de fuego que caía del cielo.

Theresa se abrazó de la pierna de Taichi, este solamente podía ver hacia la ventana, ¿Qué demonios comenzaba a pasar? Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, la madre del chico se abrazó a el para poder conseguir que este se moviera y salieran del departamento. Taichi tomó a Hikari de su mano y le indico con la mirada, casi como un código entre hermanos, de que se ocupara de la pequeña. Taichi abrazó a su madre hipnotizada por el horror de la columna que se tornaba frente a ellos, tratando de llevarle hacia fuera del departamento.

-Mamá, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que irnos. –Mencionó Taichi tratando de mover a su madre.

-No,… no… estaremos más seguros en casa.

-No mamá. Tenemos que irnos. –Taichi trató de moverle pero ella se tomó de una de las paredes evitándole salir con ella, mientras que Hikari salía con la pequeña en brazos hacia afuera.

-Tenemos que quedarnos, Taichi. Es mas seguro aquí.

Taichi mordió su labio y le miró, casi suplicándole que fuera con el. Pero su madre no cambiaría de opinión. Los gritos en el exterior comenzaban a escucharse, como si no hubieran existido minutos antes, todo se había convertido en un caos. Hikari regresó a la puerta, asomándose con Theresa en sus brazos.

-Mamá, tenemos que irnos. –Mencionó Hikari.

Su madre simplemente secó sus lágrimas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, nadie lo sabía. Tomó el brazo de su hijo y juntos comenzaron a salir del edificio junto con las demás personas entre el pánico.


	4. III - El viaje a Witchenly

**Capitulo 3**

**(Parte 1)**

**El viaje a Witchelny**

_Lo intenté con fuerza,__  
__y llegué tan lejos,__  
__pero al final,__  
__ni siquiera importa.__  
__Tenía que caer,__  
__para perderlo todo,__  
__pero al final,__  
__ni siquiera importa._

_-In the end._

-Por Dios, ¡díganme donde están! –Gritó en el micrófono del teléfono, el chico de cabellos largos y color azul que se encontraba corriendo por una de las calles de Odaiba, esquivando a multitud de gente que corría por la calle, presa del pánico por el evento que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

-Estamos en casa de Koushiro. –Respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono. –Sora y Mimí vienen hacia acá, aun no podemos contactar con Taichi y Hikari.

-De acuerdo, iré a su departamento y luego iré hacia allá. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, mucho cuidado, Joe. –Resonó la voz de Takeru en la bocina de este y se escuchó el corte del teléfono.

La ciudad era un caos. Fuego y rayos mezclados cayendo del cielo, el ocaso de la ciudad inauguraba la próxima noche. La ciudad sin luz eléctrica afirmaba que pronto estarían totalmente a oscuras. Joe Kido trataba de correr en dirección a casa de los Yagami, esquivaba gente corriendo con sus hijos tomados en los brazos, hombres y mujeres escapando de aquello que podría ser lo que podría fin a su vida. Había pánico, un pánico que no había visto ni siquiera cuando Myotismon había llegado y había secuestrado a la gente de Odaiba años atrás.

Hubo una explosión. Comenzaron a sonar explosiones lejos de allí, pero se escuchaban tan cerca que los oídos del peliazul comenzaron a chillar, los cubrió y fijó su vista hacia lo lejos de los edificios de donde se encontraba, viendo como comenzaba a salir humo de varios lugares de la ciudad. Se quedó un segundo admirando aquello con horror. Humedeció sus labios y comenzó a correr hacia los departamentos, esquivando a toda la gente que comenzaba a correr más de prisa.

Otra explosión. La gente se cubría con sus brazos y se lanzaba hacia el suelo pensando que todo se habría acabado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Joe se agachó y cerró sus ojos solo unos segundos, esperando que todo pasara. El sonido agudo inundaba sus oídos. Alguien le empujó y le hizo caer al suelo, abrió sus ojos y observó a la gente corriendo, rostros y cuerpos llenos de ceniza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aun en el suelo, miró hacia otro lado. No podía escuchar nada, el ruido era nulo en sus oídos. Alguien pisó su mano e hizo un gesto de dolor. Debía moverse, iban a pisarlo si se quedaba allí. Se levantó como pudo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la corriente que la gente creaba.

El ruido comenzaba a aparecer. No podía rendirse. Debía llegar con los demás. ¿Dónde estaría su hermano en ese momento? ¿Sus padres? ¿Dónde se encontraban? No podía pensar en algo que no fuera en el bienestar de los demás. Necesitaba ir con su familia, necesitaba ver que estuvieran bien. Siguió corriendo como pudo recibiendo varios golpes. Necesitaba saber… saber que podría llegar a hacer el. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? Su equipo o su familia.

Mordió sus labios cuando alguien le empujó tan fuerte que le hizo retroceder. Siguió avanzando y giró por una de las calles en donde comenzaba a verse humo de algunos establecimientos incendiados. Se detuvo, la gente le esquivaba y comenzó a mirar como algunos ayudaban a otros a mantenerse de pie y comenzar a alejarse de aquellos lugares. Un gran grito ensordecedor se produjo en el lugar, dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los establecimientos y miró como una enorme criatura que se movía como las sombras salía de uno de los fuegos, tenía enormes alas agujeradas y cañones en el lugar donde se supone que deberían de estar sus manos. Tenía cuernos en su cabeza y ojos color rojo. La figura apuntó con su cañón hacia uno de los establecimientos y al desviar un poco sus ojos miró fijamente al elegido de la sinceridad y sonrió enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos. Alzó su brazo hacia el cielo y disparó varias veces mandando bolas de fuego hacia ningún punto en particular. Las personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a gritar aun más fuerte.

Joe dejó su mente en blanco en ese momento. Su familia estaría bien. Ellos estarían bien. Lo suponía… no. Lo sabía. Ellos eran fuertes. No tenía que dudar como minutos antes. Necesitaba a su equipo, necesitaban salvar su mundo. Salvarlos a todos. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos del monstruo, haciendo aun lado la gente. La risa de aquel ser comenzaba a resonar en sus oídos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que llegar con Taichi. Tenía que estar con sus compañeros. Tenía que cuidarlos. Era su responsabilidad. Después de todo, el es el mayor de todos. No podía dejarlos solos.

* * *

Sora tomaba a su madre de la mano mientras corrían por una de las calles que no estaba tan concurrida por gente intentando salvar sus vidas. Necesitaba poner a su madre a salvo, pero nada parecía serlo. Todo llevaba el nombre de "_arma mortal_" sobre sus estructuras. Volteo a ver a su madre y ella le miró preocupada.

-Sora, tenemos que irnos lejos de aquí, no podemos quedarnos en Odabia con eso cayendo del cielo…

-Lo se, mamá. Lo se… pero… necesito ver a los chicos. Necesito encontrarles, Mimí y yo hemos decidido...

-Soy tu madre, y yo decido a donde vamos. –Su madre tomó la muñeca de Sora y le dio un leve apretón. –Tengo que ponerte a salvo, no puedo dejar que vayas y te lances a algo como eso.

-Mamá…

-No… No dejaré que vayas. Me niego rotundamente a dejarte ir a pelear contra lo que sea que sea eso.

Sora le miró por unos segundos, miró hacia el suelo y mordió su labio inferior. Se quedó pensativa. No quería abandonar a su madre, no quería dejarla sola en medio de esa catástrofe. Necesitaba ir con Mimí. Algo en sus oídos le alertó. Levantó la mirada y vio grandes coches con militares sobre ellos, ¿Eran necesarios militares para apagar una columna e fuego que caía del cielo? Imposible.

-Sora… -Le llamó la Sra. Takenoushi jalando un poco su brazo.

Pero Sora no respondió, se quedó pensativa. Miró a su madre y se acercó a ella. Lentamente extendió sus brazos y le abrazó. Su madre exaltada no respondió el abrazo. No era momento para eso. ¿En que pensaba su hija? Le miró extrañada y cuando Sora se separó de ella, su madre pudo ver que su hija tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Mamá, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? –Le miró extrañada.

-Mamá,… necesito ir a resolver este problema. Y… antes de que respondas a esto. Sabes que no estoy sola. Tengo a los chicos a mi lado, nunca me dejarían atrás y necesito ir con ellos. Por eso…

-No, Sora…

-Por eso necesito irme. Necesito que te pongas a salvo. Que confíes en mí, en que resolveremos esto. Todo volverá a la normalidad, pero necesito que me prometas… que estarás a salvo.

Su madre simplemente negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de su hija. Negó y negó, de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pronto estarían en total oscuridad.

-Mamá… necesito que confíes en mí.

-Confío… confío en ti. Pero esto es demasiado.

-Mamá, ¿Ha caso no recuerdas que somos los elegidos? –Sora sonrió tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su madre. –Tenemos que irnos lejos de aquí; llegar a aun lugar en donde puedas estar a salvo.

Ella solo asintió. Sabía que tenía que confiar en su hija así como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo. Esto no era tan diferente. El mundo entero dependía de ella. De su hija. Volvió a asentir levemente y miró hacia otro lado.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. Te acompañaré hasta la mitad del camino, yo regresaré y buscaré una manera de ponerme a salvo lejos de Odaiba. Pero debes de prometerme que estarás bien.

-Estaré bien. Prometo que todo saldrá bien y que

-Entonces vamos… -Sora asintió y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Koushiro con su madre detrás de ella. Sabía que no la había convencido de mucho, pero saber que su madre le apoyaba era todo lo que necesitaba. Saber que su madre confiaba en ella y que mostraba su amor por ella, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Comenzaron a correr en dirección a los departamentos del elegido del conocimiento. Explosiones comenzaron a escucharse muy a lo lejos. Sora y su madre voltearon a ver hacia los grandes edificios y miraron con cierta incredulidad. ¿Qué comenzó a pasar en aquel lugar? Pero no era tiempo para preguntas, debían apurarse a llegar con los demás elegidos. Sora tomó fuerte la mano de su madre y giraron por una de las calles justo para encontrarse con la figura de Mimí y sus padres corriendo hacia la misma dirección hacia donde ellas iban.

* * *

-¡Quítate Takeru! –Gritó Yamato frente a su hermano que se encontraba en la entrada.

-No, debes entender que Sora estará bien, yo también estoy preocupado, todos lo estamos. Pero necesitamos aguardar a los demás, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Sora está allá afuera, ¿Qué no viste aquellas cosas que han salido de la enorme llamarada de fuego?

-Las vi, y estoy tan preocupado como tu. Pero tienes que pensar en que será difícil encontrarles con el pánico que hay allá afuera. No podemos arriesgarnos a separarnos todos cuando estamos al menos la mitad aquí.

-Takeru… necesito ir a buscar a Sora.

-Y yo quiero ir por Hikari. –El menor le miró algo nervioso, no podían separarse ahora. No era una buena opción.

Koushiro miraba desde su asiento a los dos hermanos. Sin energía eléctrica, ¿cómo podrían viajar al digimundo? Y mas importante ¿Cómo podría saber si realmente existe un problema en el digimundo? No podría ver si habría recibido alguna respuesta del señor Genai. Miró por la ventana hacia los edificios que podían verse desde ahí; subía humo de varios lugares de la zona, miró de reojo a Daivis, que se encontraba nervioso con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no salir corriendo por esa puerta y salir en búsqueda de los demás. Pero debían ser pacientes.

Algo que realmente les preocupaba, era que no habían podido comunicarse con los Yagami momentos antes. ¿Dónde estarían en ese momento? De pronto hubo un silencio en la habitación. Todo se quedó en calma. Ken se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana por donde Koushiro había visto momentos antes.

-Necesitamos ir. Somos un equipo y debemos de estar juntos en esto. Se que… afuera de esta habitación hay un horror. Pero tal vez somos los únicos que podemos ayudar a detenerlo, sea del digimundo o no.

-Si, Ken tiene razón. –Añadió Iori sin moverse del suelo en donde se encontraba sentado.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Somos los elegidos, podemos con cualquier cosa. Tal vez no podemos ir por nuestros digimons, pero somos capaces de mucho. Somos fuertes, inteligentes, valientes, tenemos con nosotros algo que tal vez muchos no tendrán en este momento, y es unidad. Es tiempo de levantarnos e ir a detener esto. Busquemos el origen de esto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, mirando por la ventana. –Miyako caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación. –Hagamos un plan. Busquemos una manera de investigar que es todo esto.

Koushiro asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Caminó hacia uno de los armarios y al abrir un cajón sacó una pequeña laptop de color amarillo con una piña grabada en el centro de la parte posterior de la pantalla.

-Buscaré una manera de abrir una puerta al digimundo, tiene que haber una manera. –Miró a Takeru y a Yamato. –Ustedes dos, concéntrense en buscar a Mimí y a Sora. Tengan cuidado. Ken y Davis, necesito que ayuden a Joe a encontrar a Hikari y a Taichi. ¿Entendido?

-¿Y nosotros? –Resonó la voz de Miyako.

-Los necesito conmigo, así que no puedo dejar que se vayan. Chicos… -Miró a los cuatro elegidos que saldrían por la puerta en búsqueda de los demás. –Tengan mucho cuidado. Aun no sabemos que hay allá afuera. –Abrió por completo la cortina que cubría la ventana dejando ver la enorme llamarada de fuego, los rayos bailando alrededor de ella, las nubes originarias de todo aquel monumento y aquellas extrañas sombras saliendo a rápida velocidad de su fuego. Grandes explosiones que sucedían en los edificios del centro de la isla, rugidos de bestias que aun oyéndose lejanas, podían escucharse con claridad dentro de la habitación, y lo peor de todo, los gritos de las personas. –Tengan mucho cuidado, tenemos fe en ustedes. Somos la única esperanza. Cuando estén listos, envíen un mensaje por sus computadoras portátiles.

Todos asintieron y pronto los cuatro elegidos salieron por la puerta en búsqueda de sus compañeros. No todo estaba perdido. No estaba perdido. Ya habían salvado su mundo una vez y volverían a hacerlo. Corrieron hasta el último piso del departamento, los pasillos eran un total desorden evidenciando que momentos antes la gente había perdido el control y había corrido por sus vidas. Se preguntaron donde estarían sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia. Pero sabían que eran fuertes, que ellos sabrían y entenderían que todo esto terminaría pronto. Que todo acabaría y que esto sería solo un horrible recuerdo. Todos iban confiados y preparados para una próxima lucha.

Llegaron hasta el último piso e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verse, exceptuando a Yamato. Takeru le sonrió a Davis y a Ken. Los dos hicieron lo mismo y asintieron como una pequeña despedida. Ken echó a correr y le siguió Davis detrás de el. Takeru tomó el brazo de su hermano y comenzaron a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, tomando otro camino para buscar a los demás.

* * *

-¡Mimí! –Gritó el Sr. Tachikawa mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa para subirse a uno de los coches. -¡Tienes que subir al auto! ¡Ahora!

-No papá, necesito ir con los chicos. Sora me estará esperando en el edificio de Koushiro.

-No vas a arriesgarte, ni lo pienses. ¡Sube al auto!

-¡Papá!

-¡Sube ahora! –Gritó el padre comenzando a caminar hacia Mimí.

Ella le miró impaciente, apretó sus puños y dio pasos hacia atrás alejándose de su padre. Lo amaba, pero no podía dejar que ellos murieran por todo aquel caos. Su padre se notaba enojado y ella comenzó a correr y su padre tras ella. Se escucharon los gritos de su madre por detrás y sintió que una mano la tomaba de la muñeca y se detuvo con fuerza, volteo y miró a su padre a los ojos. Apretó sus labios y trató de soltarse, su madre llegó por detrás de su padre y ella solo les miraba.

-Papá, necesito que me sueltes. –Dijo la elegida de la pureza mirando a su padre con dolor, sabía que el solo se estaba preocupando por ella, pero necesitaba ir. Necesitaba protegerlos.

-No, dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. Eres mi hija… te amo, no quiero perderte… -Un fuerte viento hizo que todo el cabello de Mimí se moviera, e hizo de igual manera que sus lagrimas comenzaran a salir. –No dejaré que te pongas en peligro. Soy tu padre, soy quien te debe de proteger, quien debe de cuidar de ti. ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú y no yo?

-Y yo me pregunto el por que debe de ser mi familia y por que debo de ser yo, pero eso no me detiene. Hace tiempo,… me di cuenta del porque. –Mimí guardó un leve silencio. –Soy una elegida, tengo algo que los demás no tienen y es que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar un mundo junto con mis amigos y que no me echaré hacia atrás aun con un enorme peligro frente a mi. Soy fuerte y valiente, y no pienso dejar solos a mis amigos con esto. Por eso… por eso te pido que me dejes ir en su búsqueda. Se que quieres protegerme, pero yo quiero protegerte a ti. Quiero cuidar de ustedes, quiero que vean que puedo darlo todo por ustedes. Los amo, no quiero dejarlos, pero para mi será mas importante que ustedes estén bien y que…

Pero su frase no pudo ser terminada. Su padre ya la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Ella no pudo más que soltar en llanto. Le abrazó fuerte y besó su mejilla. La madre de ella se unió al abrazo y su padre la rodeó de igual manera. El hombre se separó después de unos segundos y besó la frente de su hija. El viento comenzaba soplar de una manera muy fuerte y Mimí comenzó a mover su cabello de su rostro al igual que su madre.

-Te amo, hija. Ten cuidado. –Su padre tomó la mano de su madre y después la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo, papá. –Mimí miró a su madre. –Te prometo que regresaré con bien, que volveremos a sentarnos en esa sala a platicar por horas como lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Te amo mamá.

-Y yo te amo a ti, hija. –Su madre sonrió, con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Cuídate muchísimo.

-Los quiero. –Mimí sonrió y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y antes de irse de ahí, caminó hacia sus padres, los abrazó fuerte y besó a cada uno de ellos en sus mejillas. Tomó su camino y comenzó a correr lejos de allí.

-¿Crees que haya sido lo correcto el haberla dejado ir? –Preguntó su padre sin dejar de mirar a su hija que se alejaba.

-Confiemos en ella así como lo habíamos hecho hace tiempo. –Sonrió la mujer hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su marido y comenzando a llorar sobre el.

* * *

Joe estaba a punto de salir del centro de los grandes edificios, miró a lo lejos la gran llamarada de fuego que caía del cielo. Se quedó boquiabierto por aquello. Miró a los lados y comenzó a correr hacia la calle donde se dirigía para los departamentos de los Yagami. Esperaba que se encontraran ahí, la mayoría de la gente en Odaiba, si no es que toda, había corrido hacia unos botes en el puerto de la isla para dirigirse fuera de esta. Siguió corriendo, pensando en que podría decirles cuando se los encontrara, se detuvo unos segundos para tomar un respiro y se impulsó desde sus rodillas para levantarse y seguir corriendo hacia los grandes edificios. Podía verlos a lo lejos; miró a su alrededor, aquellas calles ya no estaban transitadas, solo había basura por todos lados, zapatos, ropa, papeles. Miró la gran noria que se asomaba sobre el gran edificio de departamentos en donde se suponía vivía los Yagami. Se detuvo un segundo y miró hacia el piso numero trece. Todo parecía tan calmado en ese lugar a pesar de las explosiones que ocasionalmente se escuchaban. Dio un paso al frente y escuchó el grito de alguien, una voz conocida, giró la cabeza y vio aproximándose a Davies y a Ken corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y corrió de igual manera hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó el llegando hasta donde estaban los dos menores.

-Joe, pensaba que no estarías aun aquí. –Mencionó Davies deteniéndose frente a el.

Joe sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Hay monstruos en la ciudad, digimons. Bueno, se parecen mucho a los digimons. –Mencionó el chico y giró la cabeza hacia los departamentos. –Todo está muy callado. ¿Creen que ellos estén ahí?

-No… -Añadió Ken. –Conociendo a Taichi, creo que no estarían por aquí. Tal vez hayan ido con Koushiro o buscar algún lugar seguro.

-Eso creo yo… -Mencionó Joe. Hubo un leve silencio y este comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. –Tenemos que mirar de todos modos, no saquemos conclusiones si no hemos visto el lugar.

-Si. –Gritaron los otros dos chicos y caminaron junto con el.

Los tres elegidos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, pequeñas gotas del cielo comenzaron a caer, indicando que comenzaba a llover. Los chicos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras del lugar y fueron subiendo poco a poco los escalones. Faltaba poco para la noche, tenían pocos minutos de luz a menos que el horrible fuego proporcionara una luz para iluminar la trágica llegada de la noche.

Siguieron subiendo, de uno en uno y de dos en dos, considerando que Davies fácilmente se molestaba de tener que esperar a los otros dos chicos, aun cuando Ken le había dicho que tenía que ser paciente. Antes de llegar a otro de los pisos se encontraron con un bulto tirado en medio de los escalones, era un hombre. Los chicos le miraron impresionados por unos segundos. Joe fue el primero en reaccionar y caminó hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo. Posó sus dedos en el cuello de este y presionó, esperando sentir un pequeño pulso que le reanimara el suyo mismo. Pero no había nada. Joe suspiró y miró al hombre, trató de moverlo, pero era peso muerto.

-Chicos. Necesito un poco de ayuda. –Mencionó Joe a los dos, y solo Ken pudo reaccionar ante eso, Davies se mostraba destrozado. Solo podía mirarles. Ken ayudó a levantar a levantar al hombre y lo apoyaron contra la pared del lugar. Ken se alejó un poco y miró sus manos, estaba temblando. ¿Qué le pasaba? Un hombre muerto. Algo que no habían visto en ninguna de sus peleas anteriormente. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Quién le había hecho eso? Miró al hombre, impresionado. Miró sus manos y luego vio a Davies que solo se concentraba en un punto fijo, caminó hacia el y posó sus manos en el rostro de su amigo.

-Davies… tenemos que continuar… -Le miró serio.

-No puede estar muerto… -Mencionó Davies con un tono muy bajo de voz.

-Davies, está muerto. –Ken seguía temblando. Joe había comenzado a subir lentamente sin poder decir alguna palabra. –Tenemos que buscar a Hikari y a Taichi.

-El… tiene que estar vivo.

-Pero no lo está. –Añadió Joe, con una mirada triste. –Si no nos apresuramos tal vez haya mas como el.

-Pero… yo estaba en casa de Koushiro, sin hacer nada. Sin ayudar, ¿Cuántos habrán muerto ya?

-Davies, se… tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Si? Tú eres fuerte. Tenemos que continuar.

-Ken,… Maldita sea, Ken. –Davies volteo a verle a los ojos. -¿Qué es este enemigo?

-No lo sabremos si no dejas de decir esas cosas. Vámonos. –Ken tomó la manga de su amigo y comenzó a subirle a jalones. Davies simplemente no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo, cerró fuerte sus ojos y volteó hacia donde tendrían que continuar subiendo. Ken miró por el pasillo y habían otros cuerpos en el. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado en ese lugar? Siguió su camino por las escaleras pisándole los talones a Joe, hasta que llegaron al piso en donde era el departamento.

Davies se alejó con un empujón de su compañero y corrió hacia la puerta de los Yagami, los otros dos chicos solamente le miraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el había ido. El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a la puerta, miró que estaba abierta y no podía dejar de esperarse lo peor. Miró el lugar desordenado, todo estaba en el suelo, los cristales estaban rotos, los platos en el suelo; Davies entró lentamente y miró impaciente cada rincón de la casa. Todo había sido destruido. Imposible. ¿Y si el cuerpo de sus amigos estaban como el de aquel hombre? ¿Y si les había ocurrido algo malo? No, no podía haberles pasado nada. Caminó directo hacia la habitación que parecía ser de los chicos, la puerta estaba en el suelo, el ventanal destruido, las camas totalmente deshechas, los cajones hechos un desastre. Había un gran líquido negro por todo el suelo de la habitación. Maldita sea. Maldita sea todo esto. Maldito sea el enemigo. Maldita sea. Eso no podía estar pasando. Ellos no podían encontrarse en un estado muerto. No. No podían.

Giró su mirada y vio a Joe en el suelo, arrodillado tomando una de las fotografías de la familia. Su cabello cubría su rostro de tan largo que aun lo tenía. Ken estaba mirando alrededor con desgano, sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Davies y para los dos esa mirada lo fue todo. Davies abrió su boca y miró de nuevo el suelo, examinando cada una de las cosas; comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación observando todo y susurrando una y otra vez "_no puede ser_".

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la otra, aquel lugar estaba en orden. No había rastro de que algo hubiera pasado allí. Entró con rapidez y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, se lanzó contra el suelo y miró debajo de la cama y del escritorio. Caminó hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina, comenzó a respirar con rapidez. Ellos debían estar bien.

Caminó hacia afuera del departamento y comenzó a gritar los nombres de los elegidos que vivían en ese lugar. Ken le miró desde dentro y comenzó a examinar la habitación de los chicos. ¿Qué era ese líquido oscuro? Se agachó y pasó sus dedos por el. No era sangre, el líquido era demasiado espeso. Olía a metal y oxidado y limpió aquella sustancia en su pantalón. Se puso sobre sus pies y caminó hacia el ventanal y salió hacia el balcón mirando la gran columna de fuego que se extendía a lo lejos. La columna estaba mas cerca en ese lugar. Se podía ver con claridad. El chico se recargó contra el barandal y miró hacia abajo, viendo la altura. No se sentía bien. Tenía que vomitar. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo aquello. Cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro, hizo que su cabeza quedara viendo hacia el cielo mientras dejaba que el viento se deslizara sobre su rostro.

Abrió sus ojos y lo vio. Miró a alguien en el borde de la terraza. Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás, sobresaltado. Y entró alterado hacia adentro y llamó a Joe.

-Joe, hay alguien en la terraza del edificio.

El chico se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer la fotografía al suelo. -¿Era Taichi?

-No lo se, solo se que había alguien. No pude verlo con claridad. –Susurró el chico y miró hacia afuera. -¡Davies! –Gritó de una manera muy baja.

Davies por su parte no le había hecho caso y siguió gritando los nombres de los elegidos por todo el pasillo. Ken caminó hacia el y con su mano cubrió la boca de su mejor amigo, obteniendo como respuesta un empujón de parte de el.

-¡Oye, déjame en paz!

-Hay alguien en la terraza del edificio. –Comentó Ken en voz baja, mientras Joe salía de la casa, guardando algo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?... –Davies se quedó pensativo y rápidamente se echó a correr hacia las escaleras del lugar. Ken y Joe no hicieron mas que suspirar y correr tras el.

Los chicos tomaron a Davies de la camisa antes de que este terminara de subir los escalones y le jalaron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué están locos? ¡Puede ser Hikari! –Gritó Davies en susurros.

-Si, pero también puede ser cualquiera. Incluso el que hizo esto en el edificio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Debemos ser prudentes y tener cuidado. Recuerda lo que dijo Koushiro. Lo prometimos. –Añadió Joe.

Davies se quedó mirándole y suspiró aceptándolo de todos modos. Miró hacia los últimos escalones en donde se encontraba una puerta de metal. Joe caminó frente a ellos, y tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Los dos chicos le siguieron el paso y comenzaron a salir poco a poco sin hacer ningún ruido. Frente a ellos, sentado sobre la terraza, mirando la llamarada de fuego había un hombre con un traje verde y dos dagas a sus lados. El hombre lentamente volteo y les miró, examinándolos. Los chicos lo notaron, no era un hombre, era un digimon.

-Hola, elegidos. –Mencionó Petermon.

* * *

Mimí siguió corriendo entre las calles, miró hacia atrás esperando ver el coche de su padre viniendo hacia ella, pero no había nada. Miró de nuevo hacia el frente y siguió corriendo. El viento en el lugar comenzaba a correr con gran velocidad, había un silencio extraño y abrumador alrededor de ella. Fue deteniendo su paso hasta quedar detenida en medio de un cruce de la carreta hecha pedazos. Miró hacia el horizonte y observó como el sol iba comenzando a ocultarse, las sombras de los establecimientos y edificios comenzaron a adueñarse de la carretera y pronto todo quedó a oscuras. Pero aun quedaba esa gran luz que daba aquella columna de fuego, aunque no era muy tranquilizadora. En realidad, solo hacía ver más terrorífico el lugar en donde se encontraba. Tomó su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo hasta dejarlo tomado por una pequeña liga.

Miró hacia el frente y siguió corriendo por la extraña oscuridad que abrumaba en el lugar. Tenía miedo. Había pánico en su interior. Pero necesitaba darlo todo por eliminarlo. Siguió sus pasos y dobló por la esquina de una de las calles, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Había algo ahí. Era la figura de alguien, Mimí le miró por unos segundos y le llamó. Pero aquel ser no volteaba la mirada.

-Oye… ¡Te estoy hablando, hazme caso! –Gritó la castaña.

Frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos hacia aquella persona. La luz del fuego hacía ver su cabello largo y lacio de color rojizo, estaba de espaldas a ella y miraba hacia el cielo. En cuando estuvo cerca de el, solo a unos metros pudo ver que en realidad era un chico y su cabello era de color blanco, tenía una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros. Ella le miró, ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? Tenía converse en sus pies y sus mano estaban metidas en sus bolsillos traseros.

-¿No es bellísimo? –Mencionó aquel chico, que al parecer de Mimí, tenía al menos la edad de Yamato.

-¿Qué? –Le miró Mimí confundida. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era bellísimo?

-El fuego. Refleja poder… los rayos, danzan alrededor de el… -suspiró. –Es como si le adoraran.

Mimí volvió a fruncir el ceño. -¿Estás loco? Sal de aquí, la ciudad está cayéndose.

-¿Por qué tu no te vas a los refugios? Yo me quedaré aquí.

-Eh… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no lo vez? Es obvio que esto significa que algo grande se acerca. –El chico volteo a ver a Mimí, sus ojos eran de color rojizo. –Y yo quiero verlo.

La castaña solo le miró molesta. Como si todo aquello fuera tan divertido. –Eres estúpido. Eso puede llegar a matar a tanta gente. Vete a los barcos y deja de ser tan ingenuo.

El chico rió. Tenía una risa encantadora pero a la vez molesta. Sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y caminó lentamente hacia Mimí.

-¿Eres una elegida, no?

La chica se sobresaltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándole nerviosa. –Tu… ¿Eres uno?

El chico negó con su cabeza y sonrió. –Mi hermana lo era. Pero murió hace algunos meses en un accidente automovilístico. Me causa tanta envidia ver que ella pudo tener una aventura de otro mundo aun cuando ella odiaba esa clase de cosas. Nunca llegó a querer demasiado a su digimon. Solo ayudaba pensando que era su deber.

Mimí le miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su propia familia? Daba asco. Mordió su labio, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de aquel chico. Concentró la furia en sus puños, mascullando palabras no dignas de una mujer de su boca. La voz del joven con el que había hablado apenas unos segundos le llamó, pero ella se negó a voltear. Escuchó sus pasos tras de ella y comenzó a caminar mas rápido. Alguien le tomó de su mano y ella giró, lanzando su mano esperando impactar contra la mejilla del chico, pero no había nada allí. Miró su mano y vio que había una especie de tentáculo delgado sujetándole fuerte, lo miró horrorizada y al alzar su mirada vio que el chico le miraba boquiabierto a solo metros de ella.

Hubo una explosión en uno de los edificios laterales y comenzaron a salir unas especies de tentáculos metálicos de color oscuro, con pequeñas luces rojas; estos comenzaron a impulsar un cuerpo enorme del edificio haciéndole salir hacia la calle. Era una enorme maquina, echando vapor por varios agujeros. La criatura medía al menos cuatro metros y tenía una enorme boca de donde salía una lengua metálica que dejaba salir un asqueroso líquido color negro.

Mimí gritó y trató de soltar el horrible tentáculo de su mano, el chico de cabellos blancos tomó un tubo que se encontraba en el suelo y corrió hacia la elegida y comenzó a golpear el tentáculo sin éxito. La criatura comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos extraños, y varias luces rojas se encendían y se apagaban en el cuerpo de este.

Los dos le miraron horrorizados. ¿Qué demonios era eso? No era un digimon, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Por qué aun no les había atacado? Un enorme temblor comenzó a suceder en la ciudad, gritos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Temblores. Uno seguido tras de otro cada cierto tiempo. ¿Por qué la figura no se movía? El peliblanco comenzó a golpear con el tubo el tentáculo de la maquina.

La bestia detuvo sus sonidos y comenzó a mover sus tentáculos hacia ellos; tomó con uno de ellos la pierna del chico haciéndole caer y golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, provocándole lanzar un grito de dolor. Mimí comenzó a gritar, el tentáculo comenzó a levantarla del suelo, ella trataba de soltarse de el, miró como alzaba al chico y miró a la criatura. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos contra aquella bestia?

-¡Presión Aquary! –Se escuchó en un grito. Y de pronto un chorro de agua a gran velocidad atravesó el acero de aquella criatura justo por el centro. Esta comenzó a temblar de una manera exagerada y sus tentáculos aflojaron su agarre, dejando caer a los dos chicos. Mientras Mimí pudo caer de pie, el chico no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó sobre su cabeza. La bestia comenzó a desaparecer en forma de datos como un digimon común. Eso significaba que era un digimon, aunque era algo distinto. Mimí miró hacia adelante y después a la bestia. Una mujer de atuendos rojizos que era acompañada de un pequeño gato negro se detuvo frente a ellos, depositándose en el suelo con delicadeza y les sonrió a los dos chicos.

-Tranquilos, que no les haré daño. –Sonrió aquella mujer. Witchmon.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Mimí, mirándole desconfiada.

-Soy Witchmon. –El digimon dio unos pasos hacia ella y dio un pequeño brinco para depositar su escoba bajo sus piernas y sentarse sobre ella. –Soy a lo que le llamamos "_Protectores de los elegidos_".

-¿Protectores de… los elegidos? –Esta vez habló el chico.

-Tú debes ser Mamura. –La mujer sonrió de nuevo y volteo a ver a Mamura, que se encontraba consternado.

-¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre? –Añadió el chico.

-Aun es muy pronto para explicar muchas cosas. Pero aquí no estamos seguros. –Otro pequeño temblor que agitó los edificios de su alrededor. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar a sus amigos. No hay tiempo.

-Momento. –Interrumpió Mamura. –No te conozco, no iré contigo.

-¿No habías dicho antes que querías una aventura? –Volteó a ver a Mimí. –Tenemos que encontrarles a todos, si no lo hacemos a tiempo, todos ustedes y la gente de su mundo perecerá. –Hizo una pausa y miró hacia una de las calles que eran poco alumbradas por la fuerte luz del fuego. –Hace unos momentos vi a dos de tus compañeros corriendo por allí. Vayamos a buscarles.

Mimí le miró dudosa, pero no había opción. Otro temblor comenzaba a suceder. Aceptó su propuesta y caminó hacia el digimon. Mamura por su lado les miró nerviosos. Sabía de la existencia de los digimons, sabía que eran algo totalmente desconocido para el. Pero era su momento. Dio un paso y después otro, hasta llegar a Witchmon. Mimí le miró y Witchmon estiró sus brazos para sentar a Mimí en su escoba y a Mamura de igual manera en la parte trasera del digimon. Los dos se sostenieron fuerte a ella y la escoba comenzó a volar por los aires.

* * *

-Mira eso Zaphrimon… -Nephimon sonrió al ver la enorme columna de fuego. –La próxima destrucción de otro mundo. El poder será nuestro. Todo acabará, los elegidos morirán. Me encantará ver sus cabezas colgadas frente a todos los esclavos humanos que pronto tendré. Para que vean como su estúpida esperanza se acabó. Que no habrá mas que llanto y dolor. –El digimon comenzó a reír y a admirar lo que había frente a ella.

Estaban en una de las terrazas de los edificios más altos que había en el lugar. Nephimon caminó hacia el borde del edificio y se posó sobre este, dejando que los vientos fuertes azotaran su cuerpo.

-Me encantará ver cuantas vidas humanas son exterminadas. Mi sed por su sangre,… por sus vidas, es enorme. –Comenzó a reír de una manera grotesca y descabellada.

Zaphrimon le miró de reojo mientras se quedaba sentado en uno de los aires del establecimiento. Cruzó sus piernas frente a el y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con el cuello de su camisa. Hizo un gesto con sus ojos y miró hacia la columna de fuego.

-Es tiempo. –Mencionó el digimon. La lluvia comenzaba a inundar su rostro, lo descubrió para que esta limpiara su cara del líquido negro que soltaba de su boca y cerró sus ojos. Hubo un gran temblor, y de la gran columna de fuego comenzó a salir una enorme criatura de al menos treinta metros, su cuerpo era una sombra totalmente negra. Tenía dientes puntiagudos y ojos verdes y brillantes. Salía lentamente del fuego y comenzaba mirar en todas direcciones. Lanzó un enorme rugido y miró hacia el suelo. –Haz lo tuyo, valor. –Añadió Zaphrimón y el enorme ser comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la isla.

* * *

-No… no puede ser… -Mencionó Takeru. Sus ojos denotaban las lagrimas a punto se salir. En una de las calles que parecía estar en un pequeño acantilado, el y su hermano se detuvieron para ver el gran espectáculo que se avecinaba. Una enorme figura estaba saliendo de la columna de fuego. Eso era demasiado. Era suficiente. Takeru lo miraba horrorizado, sin poder creerlo aun. Yamato no estaba lejos de la misma expresión. Sus esperanzas poco a poco iban desvaneciéndose. Takeru comenzó a gritar una y otra vez un "_no_", tomó su cabello y comenzó a jalarlo. La enorme criatura comenzaba a mirar lentamente hacia todos lados. Yamato se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y miraba a aquel monstruo.

¿Cómo iban a detener aquello? Sus digimons no estaban ahí para ayudarles. ¿Cómo iban a defender a sus familias y a sus amigos? ¿Por qué todo se notaba tan imposible? ¿Cómo era que había perdido todas sus esperanzas? Takeru se dirigió a su hermano y le tomó de la camisa.

-¡Yamato, tenemos que encontrar a todos cuanto antes! ¡Vayamos antes de que todo sea peor! –Gritó Takeru al verlo a los ojos. Yamato simplemente le miró, mordió sus labios y miró hacia debajo de nuevo.

-Déjalo ya.

-¿Déjalo… ya? –El menor le miró incrédulo. Presionó sus dientes y gritó. Hizo con su mano un puño y le dio un golpe a su hermano en el rostro. Yamato se levantó y le tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Qué no lo vez? ¡Mira lo que hay delante de ti! –Gritó el elegido. -¡Mira que esto es imposible! ¿Cómo venceremos a eso?

-¿Por qué no te lo respondes tu solo? Recuerda a Apocalymon, a Myotismon, a los Dark Masters, los vencimos…

-¡Con los digimon! Pero estamos solos. ¡No están con nosotros! –Le interrumpió Yamato y le soltó de un empujón, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Takeru le miró con furia e incredulidad. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la calle, ignorando que el monstruo comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los lados de Odaiba.

-Takeru,…

-No. –El rubio volteo a verle. –Yo seguiré buscando a los chicos y buscaré una manera de derrotar a aquella… cosa.

-Pero… -Yamato apretó sus puños. -¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedes tener esperanza aun mirando la situación?

-Por que creo en nosotros. Y tú también lo haces, pero pareces olvidarlo. Olvidas que somos fuertes y que ya hemos vencido de mil maneras a enemigos poderosos y no pienso rendirme solo con ver a algo así. Buscaré a Hikari y a los demás y juntos volveremos a salvar el mundo.

Yamato le miró y pensó durante unos segundos. Miró hacia atrás y mientras aquella criatura comenzaba a introducirse por los grandes edificios, razonó que Takeru tenía razón. No tenía que perder las esperanzas. Abrió su boca y dio un largo respiro y asintió con su cabeza y miró a su hermano y le sonrió.

-Salvemos este mundo una vez mas, hermano. –Yamato le sonrió y Takeru de igual manera. El elegido de la esperanza pronto cambió su gesto al mirar detrás de su hermano y sonrió aun más. Yamato tomó aquello como extraño y giró su cabeza. Vio como una chica pelirroja y otra mujer mayor se acercaba a ellos. Sora. Yamato sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella y pronto en cuestión de segundos le abrazó fuerte y la levantó en el aire.

Sora comenzó a reír un poco y cuando el rubio la dejó en el suelo, acomodó su cabello y dejó su sonrisa de lado.

-Supongo que lo han visto. –Mencionó Sora cuando giró su cabeza hacia la columna de fuego que aun caía del cielo.

Yamato asintió. –Perdí la cabeza.

-No me sorprende. –Sora miró a Takeru, mientras Yamato comenzaba caminar hacia la madre de su novia y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¿Le has hecho entrar en razón como otras veces?

-Tenía que hacerlo. –Sonrió el menor y miró hacia la columna de fuego. – ¿No… sabes nada de Hikari o de Taichi?

-No. –Sora le miró y suspiró un poco. –Apenas pude hablar con Mimí, pero nunca pude encontrarla en el lugar en donde habíamos quedado. Así que mi madre y yo decidimos ir al departamento de Koushiro.

-Ya veo. –Takeru volteo a verle. –Nosotros no pudimos contactar con ninguno. Tuvimos que salir a buscarles.

Sora suspiró y acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja. El viento era demasiado irregular en esa zona. Los dos voltearon a ver al monstruo que estaba dentro de los edificios.

-Tenemos que apurarnos. –Añadió Sora.

Takeru solo asintió. -¿Crees… que Mimí, Taichi y Hikari se encuentren allá?

-No. Creo que está por allí buscándonos a nosotros.

-Espero que Davies y Ken le hayan encontrado.

-¿Joe? –Añadió Sora.

-El también se dirigía hacia el departamento de Taichi, supongo que se habrán topado con el.

Sora asintió esta vez. Pasaron unos segundos en donde los gritos de la gente llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban. No se encontraban ni un poco tranquilos. Yamato se acercó a sus dos compañeros y la madre de Sora solo se quedó observando el acontecimiento, horrorizada.

Un grito se escuchó por sobre ellos y los cuatro salieron de su pequeño trance para girar su cabeza y encontrarse con Mimí volando por los aires junto con otro digimon y otro chico que ellos desconocían. Sora sonrió y corrió hacia donde ellos se colocaron en el suelo. Mimí y Sora se abrazaron fuerte en cuanto pudieron hacerlo. Mamura solo le miró, aun sorprendido de la forma en la que había volado por los cielos.

-¡Mimí! –Gritó Takeru acercándose a ella y extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarle.

-¿Quién eres? –Se escuchó la voz de Yamato, todos voltearon a verle cuando este solo miraba al digimon que estaba frente a el.

-Elegido de la amistad. Un gusto conocerte. –Añadió Witchmon y le sonrió. –Eres tan apuesto como decían las fuentes de Witchelny.

-¿Las fuentes de Witchelny? –Preguntó Mamura.

-Soy Witchmon. Protectora de los elegidos. –Comentó el digimon y miró a Mamura. –Como mencioné antes, aun es pronto para dar mucha información. –Miró de nuevo a Yamato. –Tengo que decirle que tenemos que irnos de aquí. Mis compañeros están listos para partir a otro de los mundos para comenzar la gran batalla.

-¿La gran batalla? –Yamato le miró con total seriedad. –Después de todo, las cosas si eran provocadas por digimons… ¿Quién es el enemigo?

-Aun es pronto para saberlo, necesitamos ponernos a salvo lejos de aquí.

-No… no pienso dejar a mi madre en esta ciudad.

-Mientras ustedes sigan aquí esa columna de fuego seguirá ardiendo. –Mencionó Witchmon.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos al unisonó.

-Esa columna es un hechizo provocado por uno de nuestros enemigos. –Witchmon apuntó hacia la columna. –Ella depende de su existencia en este lugar. Tanto como los rayos de energía, el fuego consumidor y la bestia sagrada del emblema del valor son alimentados por sus emblemas.

-Espera, ¿has dicho "_bestia sagrada del emblema del valor_"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Sora pensando en su mejor amigo.

-Pronto se los contaré, pero necesitamos irnos cuanto antes. Si no lo hacemos, todo su mundo quedará reducido a cenizas cuando esa columna explote y esa bestia destruya a todos. –Todos quedaron horrorizados al momento de escuchar eso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Una explosión? –Mamura… -El digimon volteo a ver al peliblanco, y de igual manera todos los presentes. –Se… que tal vez piensas que todo esto fue muy rápido y repentino para ti. Pero no es una coincidencia que la elegida de la pureza ye haya encontrado en ese lugar. –El digimon camino hacia el. –Pero las aventuras siempre comienzan en un segundo y tu tienes eso en tu corazón que te impulsa a vivirla. Tu hermana no era la única elegida de tu familia. Solo… que tu no lo sabías. –Witchmon hizo una pequeña pausa y extendió un pequeño artefacto hacia Mamura. -Bienvenido seas, elegido de la fe. –Añadió el digimon y todos miraron sorprendidos al nuevo elegido que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Que… ¿yo?... –Mamura miró el pequeño artefacto en su mano.

-Un digivice… -Comentó Mimí observando a Mamura.

-Elegido de la fe… -Añadió Takeru, observándole aun sorprendido.

Una gran explosión rompió aquel momento y Yamato caminó hacia la madre de Sora, rodeándole con uno de sus brazos, que había hecho un grito después de aquello. Todos miraron hacia la bestia que estaba entre los edificios de la gran ciudad. Aquel enorme ser había producido un gran grito de dolor, ¿Qué habría pasado? Miraron como grandes explosiones comenzaron a rodear a aquel monstruo y este trataba de defenderse, lanzando grandes llamaradas de fuego de su boca.

* * *

-¡Corran chicos! –Gritó Koushiro con una gran mochila en su espalda. Miyako e Iori le pisaban los talones mientras estos bajan por las escaleras de los departamentos. Cada uno de ellos tenía su digivice en sus manos. Habían visto todo por la ventana. No tenían ánimos de nada, pero necesitaban buscar a sus compañeros cuanto antes, en su otra mano llevaban linternas que les ayudaban a ver con mejor claridad los escalones. Siguieron bajando hasta la ultima planta y comenzaron a correr hacia la calle para dirigirse hacia donde se suponía se habían dirigido Davies y Ken anteriormente.

Antes de poder reaccionar, una gran explosión se pronunció cerca de ellos. Los tres se detuvieron y miraron hacia su costado. Una enorme serpiente al parecer echa de acero se alzaba frente a ellos. Pequeñas luces rojas comenzaron a tintinear por todo su cuerpo y la serpiente no hacía más que mirarlos.

Los tres elegidos se habían quedado estupefactos, no se movieron de su lugar le miraron. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar por el rostro de Koushiro. ¿Cómo podría ayudar a sus compañeros? La serpiente produjo unos sonidos y a gran velocidad se lanzó contra los tres elegidos, Iori gritó y se echaron a correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Pesadilla Pandémica! –Se escuchó un grito en los cielos y un gran arpón rojo se introdujo en el cuerpo de la gran serpiente, haciendo que esta se detuviera justo antes de que pudiera atacar a los elegidos. La serpiente produjo un ruido escándalo y comenzó retorcerse para quitar el arpón de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Gritó Miyako y miró a Koushiro que se encontraba frente a el.

-No lo se. Pero tenemos que aprovecharlo, vámonos. –Gritó y comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

La maquina en forma de serpiente volvió a producir aquel especie de grito metálico y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacia los elegidos, los chicos comenzaron a correr con mas fuerza e Iori miró hacia atrás. Observando como una pequeña criatura comenzaba a aparecer frente a la gran serpiente, de pronto se detuvo y le miró.

-Iori, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Vamonos! –Gritó Miyako regresándose por el y tomando su camisa.

-Ese digimon nos ha defendido.

-O tal vez quiere asesinarnos con sus propias manos. Ahora, ¡Vamonos! –Miyako gritó y tomó la mano de su compañero mientras Koushiro regresaba con ellos.

-No, creo… que ese digimon está de nuestro lado. –Mencionó mientras el pequeño digimon hacia ataques con polvos brillantes y la gran bestia comenzaba a rugir.

-Chicos, no hay que arriesgarnos. Ahora, vámonos. –Comentó Koushiro y comenzó a correr hacia una de las calles de la ciudad. Los dos chicos menores le miraron e Iori, antes de continuar miró al digimon y comenzó a correr.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que los tres se habían alejado de aquel lugar. Los chicos entraron a una pequeña tienda que estaba en la zona y comenzaron a llenar sus mochilas con alimentos de emergencia, botellas de agua y algunos medicamentos. No eran los mejores escogiendo aquellas cosas, pero harían lo posible por tomar lo que creían que era lo mejor y pensaban que lo necesitarían en algún momento.

-No dejo de pensar en ese digimon. –Comentó Iori rompiendo el silencio que gobernaba entre los tres.

-Bueno, yo no dejo de pensar en el enorme monstruo que salió de esa enorme columna de fuego. -Añadió Miyako.

-Koushiro. ¿Dónde crees que estarán los demás? –Preguntó Iori, mirando que el pelirrojo estaba muy serio mientras vería algunos medicamentos.

-No lo se.

Miyako e Iori se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar a Koushiro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Miyako.

-No… creo que no. –Comentó Koushiro mirando una pequeña caja blanca.

Miyako caminó hacia el y tomó su mano con la que sostenía su linterna. Sintió como el elegido temblaba y este se alejó de ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. Koushiro miró hacia el suelo y dejó caer sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza, terminó de guardar los medicamentos y salió de la tienda sin decir nada. Miyako miró a Iori y comenzó a correr hacia afuera siguiendo a Koushiro. El elegido del conocimiento se había detenido en medio de la calle y volteó a verle.

-Perdona, Miyako… -Le miró serio. –No se donde está mi madre ni mi padre en estos momentos, estoy muy preocupado.

-Todos lo estamos.

-Ellos habían ido al centro de la ciudad a ver algunos papeles sobre el departamento, se supone que ellos están en ese lugar donde se encuentra aquella criatura. –Koushiro le miró ansioso. Miyako nunca le había visto así.

-Tenemos que creer en que están bien. Tus padres son fuertes así como los nuestros. –Añadió Iori acercándose a ellos.

-Lo se… creo en ellos. Pero eso no quita las preocupaciones que siento. –Koushiro miró hacia el suelo y después extendió su digivice para verlo de igual manera. –Si Tentomon estuviera conmigo de seguro que ya los habría encontrado, los abría puesto a salvo.

-Pero no está aquí. –Añadió una voz ajena a ellos. Los tres levantaron su mirada y se encontraron con un pequeño digimon que volaba gracias a sus pequeñas alas que resplandecían. –Tu digimon está en otro mundo y tus padres y tú están aquí. Eres un elegido, tú eres la razón de que este mundo y otros aun tengan la esperanza de que su existencia siga en un futuro. –Continuó Tinkermon. Tomó su arpón en una de sus manos y voló hacia el elegido del conocimiento. –Tú eres muy importante en estos momentos. Necesitamos que levantes tu ánimo, elegido. Necesitamos que sigan teniendo fe en ustedes y que recuerden que son los únicos que pueden ayudar a miles de mundos.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Miyako.

-Soy Tinkermon. Uno de los protectores de los elegidos. De ustedes. Aunque no soy muy poderosa, pero he decidido dar mi vida por ustedes. Por que creo en ustedes. –Tinkermon miró a Iori. –Ustedes son la única esperanza para los digimons y los seres humanos. Son mi única esperanza.

Los tres elegidos le miraron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, realmente había una amenaza que llamaba por su lucha. Miyako caminó hacia el digimon y este le miró a los ojos. El digimon extendió su mano hacia ella y Miyako la tomó con delicadeza, a que era demasiado pequeña.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Tinkermon? –Preguntó Miyako mientras le sonreía al digimon.

Tinkermon sonrió como respuesta y apuntó hacia el cielo. –Deben apuntar sus digivices hacia la lumbrera. Cuando salgamos de este mundo todo aquello se irá. La llama de fuego, los rayos, la enorme criatura, los digimons malignos, la oscuridad se irá. Pero necesitamos partir, ahora.

Miyako e Iori asintieron. Koushiro se quedó pensativo.

-Elegido,… -Añadió Tinkermon. –Hay alguien allá a quien quieres proteger, pero esta es la única manera.

-Lo se… -El elegido tomó su digivice y con fuerza, dio un grito y apuntó hacia el cielo. Miyako e Iori asintieron de nuevo con una sonrisa y apuntaron hacia el suelo, creyendo en que las palabras de ese digimon eran las correctas. Pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir de su digivices y sus D-3. Y pronto una luz salió de ellos, como si esas pequeñas luces indicaran el comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Pronto, las tres luces que subían hacia el cielo se unieron y una enorme luz comenzó a cubrirlos a ellos, como si fuera un tubo de escape.

Los elegidos comenzaron a ser impulsados hacia el cielo, lentamente. Cuando subieron lo suficiente, Tinkermon entró en el enorme camino de luz que subía hasta la lumbrera, en donde comenzaba a formarse una extraña entrada hacia otro lugar en donde se lograban ver montañas y cascadas terminando en ríos. Los tres elegidos miraron hacia arriba maravillados. Habían comenzado a subir un poco más rápido y cuando salieron de lo alto de los edificios miraron que otras tres enormes luces se formaban en distintos lugares de la ciudad. Observaron la llama de fuego comenzando a extinguirse y al enorme ser comenzando a caer. Los rayos habían cesado, y gran cantidad de datos de digimons malignos que había muerto, subiendo hasta el cielo nocturno.

El terror comenzaba a cesar. Vieron los botes en donde había gente sobre ellos y una gran muchedumbre al borde de la isla esperando ser rescatada. Miraron como humo salía de distintos lugares y como gente comenzaba a correr hacia todos lados, alejándose de la gran bestia que estaba en la ciudad.

Miyako gritó y apuntó hacia los otros caminos de luz que se dirigían hacia el cielo, formando otros caminos hacia otras dimensiones. Yamato abrazaba a Sora en uno de ellos, Takeru les seguía junto con Mimí, otro chico y un digimon con traje color vino. En otro de los tubos se encontraban Davies, Joe y Ken junto con un digimon de traje verde. Podían verse con claridad a pesar de estar tan lejos. Y en la última de las luces se encontraban Taichi abrazando a Hikari, podía verse otra pequeña niña en los hombros de Taichi, y Wizardmon bajo ellos.

Apenas era el principio de todo. Apenas había comenzado la lucha. Dos grandes luces comenzaron a volar desde un punto de la ciudad, y creando un portal que los llevaban hacia otro lugar, entraron aquellas dos criaturas que parecían humanas. Una de ellas tenía alas de ángel y otro parecía un chico común.

Los chicos miraron todo aquello, no con sorpresa si no con horror. Miraron a sus compañeros, que tal vez los veían a ellos en ese momento. Era el momento decisivo. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo. Algo que cambiaría sus vidas por completo. Esta no era una lucha como las de antes. Era diferente. Sería más difícil que las demás. Pero ninguno de ellos dudaba en su próximo futuro. Todos tenían esperanza. Tal vez no mucha, pero la necesaria para ganar la guerra.


	5. IV - Viaje a Witchelny II

**Capítulo 4.0**

**El viaje a Witchelny**

**(Parte II)**

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? Nephimon y Zaphrimon no hicieron más que echar a perder las cosas en el mundo humano… -Lemvimon, un digimon con una norme cabeza, pequeños cuernos sobre ella, ojos totalmente blancos y manos enormes. Su piel de un tono rojizo y su cuerpo demasiado pequeño para su cabeza y su boca que se encontraba cubierta por un bozal amarrado con simples cuerdas no hacía más que horrorizar su aspecto.

-Por ahora aun nos encontramos débiles a causa de nuestro ataque a Phylsia y es mejor recuperar fuerzas… -Rió- Aunque tenemos las suficientes como para asesinarlos. –El enorme digimon se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia una abertura rectangular en el edificio que daba vista hacia la ciudad cubierta de cenizas. –Será mejor que le dejemos esto a Nerbal y Peralda… -Dos enormes figuras negras como humo denso, salieron de detrás del digimon que se asomaba. Una en forma de una enorme serpiente y otra en forma de perro fornido, cada una posicionándose en los hombros del digimon. –Nerbal… -La figura en forma de perro se posicionó frente al digimon, desesperada en recibir su orden. –Peralda… -La serpiente esta vez acarició el rostro de su amo y este a ella. –Busquen a los elegidos e infórmame de su paradero…

-Señor Jezbetmon… nosotros somos sus sirvientes más leales,… podemos hacer un trabajo excelente. Déjenos encargarnos de ellos…

-Mis propias sombras serán más rápidas,… además, ustedes están desesperados por asesinarles y así las cosas no son tan divertidas.

Los fuertes sonidos de un vagón en movimiento que escuchó el rubio le hicieron despertar. Poco a poco los demás fueron despertando de su sueño, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se levantaba de su lugar. Miraban los dedos de sus manos recostados en un fino piso de madera obscura; y había un aire frío con leve olor a perfume, con buen aroma. Podía escucharse algo más en el lugar, ¿un xilófono tal vez? Lo hacía parecer todo bastante elegante. Takeru parpadeó varias veces, dejó sus ojos entrecerrados y respiró con profundidad. Tenía tanto sueño, se encontraba bastante agotado, como cuando corres un gran maratón.

El rubio cerró sus ojos algunos… ¿minutos? Miró un poco hacia arriba al abrirlos de nuevo, y observó el cielo azul con claras nubes creando formas inexplicables. Inhaló profundamente el oxígeno con aroma a fresas y exhalo lentamente. Dejó descansar unos minutos más sus ojos y al abrirlos la música se había detenido completamente y el lugar en donde se encontraba dio una sacudida. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y observó el asiento cubierto con una tela de gamuza, había alguien sentado en el, y aunque solo lograba ver unas botas sucias de color marrón, cerró de nuevo sus ojos por minutos y volvió a abrirlos de nuevo. El cansancio era demasiado para él. Pero sentía que debía levantarse, necesitaba estirarse y sentía una inquietud en su estómago. Aquello lo hizo estremecer y se levantó apoyándose en sus manos. Su cuello estaba sudoroso y su cabello húmedo. Tenía hambre, ahora lo sabía, y su estómago comenzaba a hacer sonidos.

Miró a su alrededor y observó que se encontraba en el pasillo de un vagón de tren parecido a aquellas películas antiguas en donde tienes que descubrir al asesino de la mujer de la cabina número 13. Cortinas de tono vino adornaban las ventanas y asientos del mismo color alineados uno frente a otro con una mesa entre ellos y un jarrón de decoración vinil lo acompañaba. El vagón se movía repentinamente de un lado a otro, pero ni siquiera los cuadros colgados, en las paredes blancas, se movían. Miró hacia donde se encontraba la puerta que sostenía un cartel con la palabra "Exit". Miró hacia las ventanas, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y pensó "_¿No era de día hacía unos minutos?"._

Giró su cabeza y miró a Yamato y Sora en el suelo, parecían dormidos. Seguido se encontraban Mimí y lejos de ella estaba aquel chico que había llegado con la castaña y aquel digimon extraño. Trató de levantarse poco a poco, miró detenidamente alrededor de ellos. _¿Dónde se encontraban?_ Era la pregunta que atravesaba su mente. Apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y comenzó a ponerse de pie, el vagón se sacudió de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte que las anteriores, y tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los asientos. Caminó hasta su hermano y le sacudió un poco el hombro hablandole en voz baja; siguió con Sora hasta que alguno de los dos despertase primero.

Sora despertó antes que los demás. Talló su ojo derecho, acabando de despertar de su sueño. Poco a poco fueron despertando uno tras otro. Takeru les miró. Todos estaban en silencio. El rubio mayor se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Mimí y a Sora para que pudieran levantarse. Observó al chico que estaba junto con ellos y le ayudó a levantarse también.

-Hola… -Fue lo único que pronunció Yamato tras mirar cómo se levantaba poco a poco.

-Hey…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos; Mimí seguía despejándose de su sueño y Sora estaba sobre uno de los asientos del vagón dándose pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Takeru mirando a Mamura, y seguido hacia su hermano y a las chicas.

-Mamura. Mamura Saori. –Contestó el peliblanco sacudiendo sus pantalones. –Y… al parecer soy un tal… elegido de la fe, o algo así…

-¿En dónde estamos? –Comentó Mimí interrumpiendo su presentación. –Lo último que recuerdo… fue que subíamos por una especie de luz y luego creo que… ¿caíamos?

-Parece un vagón de tren…

-Vaya deducción, Sherlock. –Mamura comenzó a reír; y mientras que Yamato le miraba con mala cara, se subió en uno de los asientos y miró por la ventana. –No se ve absolutamente nada.

-Bueno, parece ser que es de noche…

-No… -Mamura giró su cabeza hacia ellos. –Literalmente no se ve nada… -Regresó su mirada hacia afuera-. No hay nada.

Yamato y Sora caminaron hacia donde el otro chico se encontraba y miraron por la ventana. Los dos al mismo tiempo se estremecieron y voltearon a verse uno al otro, incrédulos. Takeru y Mimí se miraron entre sí, caminaron hacia las ventanas opuestas y miraron por ellas. No había nada. Como si volaran en la nada. En una obscura nada. Había pequeñas lumbreras bastante lejanas y nubes de distintos colores a penas visibles. Pero no podía verse suelo, agua, nada. Ni siquiera rieles que sostuvieran el tren.

-Creo que comienzo a volverme loco… -Escucharon decir a Mamura quien se alejó de la ventana y se quedó en mitad del pasillo con la mirada perdida. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, el tren volvió a sacudirse de manera abrupta y todos tuvieron que sujetarse. Yamato en su lugar se levantó del asiento en el que estaba anteriormente y camino hacia el pasillo, miró la puerta de salida más cercana que había y tiró de la manija. Nada. Ni siquiera se abrió un centímetro. Todos voltearon a ver como una y otra vez el chico intentó abrirla apoyándose contra la pared. Miró hacia el otro lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra puerta de salida que había en el vagón, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la puerta, alguien abrió desde afuera y entró. Era Miyako, quien les sonrió abiertamente.

-Veo que han despertado. –La chica tenía unos ropajes bastante extraños, incluso para ella. Tenía un saco largo de color azul turquesa junto con unas mayas a rayas blancas y negras, botas vaqueras con pequeñas tiras de colores, una cinta rosa que tomaba su cabello y se enredaba junto con este, bajo el saco tenía una blusa blanca. –Vengan, tenemos que presentarles a algunas personas.

-¿Y ese look de donde lo has sacado, Miyako? –Rió Mimi observándola.

-Miyako, ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Tu camina! –Gritó la elegida apuntano hacia él, y salió de nuevo por la puerta a un pasillo mucho mejor iluminado del que se encontraban en ese momento. Volvieron a mirarse entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Esperen que… ¿Confiarán en esa chica? –Habló Mamura.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… -Contestó Sora quien comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del vagón. A lo que el chico negó aturdido y les siguió.

El siguiente vagón se encontraba completamente iluminado, con floreros llenos que colgaban en las paredes, un papel tapiz de pequeños círculos de colores. En vez de asientos, como en el vagón anterior, había sillones de diferentes colores contra las paredes y pequeñas mesas entre cada uno. No había lámparas o focos, simplemente estaba totalmente alumbrado. Dentro del vagón se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos a excepción de Hikari, Taichi, Koshiro y Joe.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Takeru al observarles a todos sobre los asientos y algunos que se encontraban de pie.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe aún. –Contestó Ken, levantándose de su asiento. -Tenemos que esperar a que los demás lleguen, Joe y Koshiro se fueron junto con Wizardmon a otro vagón.

-No pudimos seguirlos porque Wizardmon atoró la puerta. –Añadió Iori.

-¿Hikari y Taichi?

-No te preocupes. –Sonrió Iori. –Están en el tren, pero...

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Mimí esta vez.

-No lo sabemos, pero al parecer tuvieron complicaciones para llegar y…

Takeru sin dejar que Miyako terminara lo que se encontraba diciendo caminó hacia la salida del próximo vagón, pero alguien le detuvo antes de que tomara la manija. El elegido volteó y observó a Daisuke mirándole un poco serio, que le sonreía.

-Están bien… no tienes que preocuparte. –Daisuke le sonrió levemente. –Yo también me asusté al principio, pero están bien. Hikari fue de las primeras en despertar. Pero Taichi aún no puede hacerlo.

-Nosotros acabamos de despertar… -Sora dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba Daisuke.

-Sí, pero… -Ken se cruzó de brazos. –Esto es diferente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Wizardmon? –Preguntó Joe examinando las pupilas de Taichi que se encontraba sobre una enorme mesa de madera. El castaño estaba siendo tomado de la mano de su hermana y a su lado se encontraba recostada la pequeña Theresa, que mantenía sus ojos abiertos hacia el mayor de los elegidos.

-Se le llama _Semilla del ángel_. –Contestó el digimon que se encontraba observando con atención al elegido del valor. –Causa un daño leve a quien se le introduzca. Malamente Nephimon, una de nuestras enemigas puede obtenerlas con facilidad… no es un poder o un ataque, es una semilla en forma de serpiente que crece en pocas partes del universo digital. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y se levantó para ir hacia el estante donde posaban frascos de colores brillantes y llamativos. Cada uno con etiquetas y letras bastante extrañas. Miró a Koshiro que parecía bastante atento a lo que el digimon les decía. –La _Semilla del ángel_ no causa la muerte, pero puede llegar a un estado de coma a quien se le introduzca. –Hikari miró rápidamente hacia el digimon. –Causa fiebres, dolores de cabeza, bastante debilidad y falta de visión; dicen incluso que causan alucinaciones, pero no se me permite conocer muchos de los síntomas exactos, ya que la información es algo clasificado.

Nephimon, al igual que Angemon o Angewomon –miró hacia Hikari. –Es un digimon de tipo ángel, que –miró a Koshiro- aunque sea un digimon vacuna, cambió de bando y su corazón se llenó de oscuridad a causa de Jezbetmon. –Miró esta vez a Joe- el enemigo principal. Nephimon es un digimon muy extraño, hay muy pocos como él, y viven en un área del digimundo que restringe toda clase de mágia. Ahí solo se permiten cosas celestiales. La semilla del ángel crece ahí, y es una semilla específicamente para los enemigos que desean atacarlos, es por eso que Taichi no se levanta, el poder de la semilla es más fuerte en su cuerpo por ser algo delicado.

-¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Despertará?

-No te preocupes, Hikari. –Wizardmon caminó hacia ella y posó una mano sobre su cabeza. –En cuanto retire la semilla despertará a los minutos, tal vez un poco más, pero eso no es de preocuparse. –El digimon sonrió a pesar de que no podía verse su boca.

-Wizardmon… -Koshiro habló esta vez. -¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Digo… estabas…

-Muerto. Sí… pero no del todo. –Tomó un frasco del estante que contenía un líquido azul y caminó hasta donde se encontraban ellos. –Mis datos estaban esparcidos por el mundo digital. Petermon y Cloudmon han ayudado a juntarlos todos y así he regresado.

-¿Cloudmon? –Joe levantó su vista de Taichi.

-Sí, otro de nuestros camaradas. Pronto conocerán a los demás.

-Deberían de ir con los otros. –Habló Koshiro refiriéndose a Joe y a Hikari. –Necesitan descansar, y tú… -Miró a Hikari-. Tienes que distraerte un poco. Taichi estará bien, Wizardmon y yo nos quedaremos con él, y tú no puedes ayudar en nada en este momento, además, tienes que contarles lo que sabes. –Joe le miró y antes de que pudiera hablar, Koshiro continuó -Pueden idear estrategias, busquen razones, dialogen y saquen ideas importantes. –Hikari bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. Sabía que el chico tenía razón. –Tal vez Taichi sepa un poco más que tú sobre esto… pero con lo que tenemos de ti es suficiente. –El pelirrojo le sonrió. –Te lo dejo encargado.

-Koshiro…

-Te lo dejo encargado. –Reafirmó el elegido que se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro, y le sonrió de una manera cálida. Hikari y Koshiro se veían de manera constante desde hacía tiempo, incluso podría decirse que podían leer los gestos del otro, algo así como Takeru y Hikari. Koshiro pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Yagami, desde que habían ingresado a la universidad y ya era bastante común estar con el pelirrojo.

Hikari se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba y dio un largo suspiro. Se inclinó un poco y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermano, le miró por unos segundos y sonrió. –Estarás bien. –Apoyó su mano en su cabello. –Tú eres más fuerte que yo, aunque digas lo contrario. –Su mirada se dirigió lentamente hacia el peliazul que le miraba y asintió, indicando que estaba lista para salir. –Theresa… -Habló la castaña y dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña niña que se encontraba sumergida en la preocupación. Hikari pasó una mano por la cabellera de la chica y le sonrió cuando esta le miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estará bien? –Habló la pequeña, quien redirigió su mirada hacia Taichi.

-Lo estará, Theresa. –Le sonrió Joe. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de Wizardmon, Hikari y Taichi, le habían hablado. –Ahora vayamos allá afuera y conozcamos a los demás. –Eso le hizo sonreír y asintió. Bajó como pudo de su asiento de madera y sacudió su vestido en cuanto estuvo de pie. -Una pregunta antes de salir… Wizardmon. –Habló de nuevo Joe. -¿Por qué en cada vagón nuestras ropas cambian?

El digimon rió un poco y dejó de observar los frascos que tenía en sus manos. –Vagones de Witchelny, el tren es una conexión mágica entre los mundos digitales, aunque su creador viene de Witchelny. Cada vagón representa lugares importantes de los mundos interconectados, y la magia que se encuentra en ellos sostiene y mueve el tren.

-Oh… -Al mayor no le había quedado muy claro lo que había dicho pero supuso que tenía que ver con la magia, aunque relacionándolo con lo digital, supuso que se parecía a un buscador Google, pero aquello de la magia y todo eso, para él era algo un poco ridículo. Hikari tomó la mano de la pequeña que corrió rápido hasta donde se encontraba Joe y tomó la suya en cuanto cruzaron el borde de la mesa. –Suerte, chicos. –Sonrió el elegido de la sinceridad y tomó la mano de la pequeña que se acercó a él, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del vagón.

-Hikari. –El cabello oscuro de la pequeña Theresa ocultó su rostro mientras miraba cada línea que dividía las tablas del suelo. Hubo un pequeño movimiento brusco en el vagón, el cual tenía pequeñas camas en donde solos digimon más pequeños que Patamon podrían recostarse. Todas y cada una de ellas flotaban en el aire sin que algún hilo o cuerda les sostuviera, había cinco enormes ventanas cubiertas por grandes cortinas blancas y un abanico apagado colgando del techo. –Quiero ir con mis padres.

Joe le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano y le sonrió. –Veremos qué podemos hacer, Theresa. –El peli-azul se detuvo de golpe y retrocedió con un quejido al momento que una de las cunas lo golpeó en la cabeza, y las dos acompañantes no hicieron más que reír. Joe se agachó hasta donde pudo y con una mano en su cabeza, le sonrió a Theresa quien aún tenía una sonrisa. –Por ahora debes de quedarte con nosotros, pero te llevaremos con tus padres lo más pronto que podamos. Te lo prometo.

La pequeña asintió, y mientras el chico se levantaba la pequeña y Hikari comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba con otro de los vagones donde supuestamente se encontraban los demás. Y así era. Wizardmon le había entregado una llave anteriormente a él para que los demás no salieran del vagón de donde estaban.

Abrió la puerta, y en cuanto dio un paso hacia dentro, sintió la mirada de los demás sobre él. Hikari siguió sus pasos y por último entró Theresa. Sus ropas cambiaron inmediatamente; Joe vestía un short de color rojo con botones de al menos cinco centímetros de diámetro, una camisa blanca un chaleco azul a cuadros y botas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. A Hikari se tornó su vestimenta a un vestido de color verde olivo, sus pies estaban descalzos y en su pecho llevaba un gran moño rojo. Theresa por su parte tenía un pantalón negro con pequeños zapatos blancos y una blusa amarilla con símbolos matemáticos.

Takeru rápidamente se levantó de donde se encontraba con un pequeño traje totalmente a cuadros blancos y cafés y sus guantes escarlata. Caminó hacia Hikari en cuanto la vio y le rodeó con sus brazos, Yamato no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, y sacando a Daisuke de sus casillas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre Wizardmon y Koshiro. Nunca habían tenido una charla en realidad, no habían tenido conexión alguna, sin embargo Koshiro sabía de él y viceversa, pero eso era todo. El digimon colocó los dos frascos que sostenía en sus manos sobre la mesa y se dirigió hasta el estante donde se encontraban las mismas pociones que observaba anteriormente. Había una pequeña tapadera, asegurada con un candado dorado, que cubría la mitad del estante y que tenía un símbolo marcado sobre ella. El elegido sin pensársela dos veces ya había preguntado su significado. El digimon no le prestó atención a su pregunta y el chico hizo una mueca mirando hacia otro estante mas allá donde se encontraban pequeñas cajas de madera y frascos que contenían alas de mariposas, algo parecido a pequeñas patas de rana y en otro algo con una etiqueta que decía "_Whispers_".

Koshiro se levantó de su asiento y caminó justo hasta ese estante y observó los tales "_Whispers_" con atención. Regresó su mirada hacia el digimon, que se encontraba colocando más frascos sobre la mesa y volteó de nuevo su atención a su objetivo. Tomó el frasco y le dio la vuelta. Eran pequeñas motas negras, polvo oscurecido, diamantina sin brillo o aserrín negro. Tenía distintas texturas y formas por todos lados y eso llamó aún más su atención. Llevó su mano hacia la tapa del frasco y escuchó la voz del digimon detrás de él.

-Si ese frasco se cae… -Koshiro volteó estupefacto- y se esparce por toda esta habitación escucharemos susurros, gritos y lamentos al menos por una semana,... hechizo de tortura. Así que te recomiendo que ni siquiera lo abras. –El digimon le miraba con su típica mirada fría. En su mano tenía una pequeña daga y Koshiro rápidamente dejó el frasco donde se encontraba anteriormente. –Y tranquilo… no creas que estaba amenazándote con esto. –El digimon regresó caminando hasta Taichi. –No soy Petermon para hacer bromas estúpidas.

-¿Para qué… necesitas esa cosa? –Refiriéndose a la pequeña arma.

-Los polvos necesitan entrar en Taichi, y si los coloco sobre la piel, tardará un buen rato. No será la gran cosa. –Habló el digimon. Koshiro caminó de regreso a la mesa donde se encontraba anteriormente y miró la cara de su amigo. Parecía estar plácidamente dormido.

-Cuando… vinimos directo hacia este lugar… -Hizo una pausa. –Taichi se veía despierto, lo vimos al subir por los portales o bueno, parecía despierto. Todos parecían estar bien. ¿Por qué ahora no despierta?

-Tienes razón en que cuando subieron, él estaba despierto. Pero el venir al Mundo Digital es un esfuerzo muy grande, consume demasiada energía. Y Witchelny, que se encuentra aún más allá del digimundo común, ocupa aún más de ella. Todos se desgastaron al venir aquí, por esa razón es que durmieron por tanto tiempo. Taichi por su lado tenía pocas fuerzas, estaba enfermo y débil. Era bastante obvio que caería, y ya tenía demasiado tiempo con la semilla dentro, es por eso que no se ha recuperado y tendré que despertarle yo mismo, si no, tardará más de dos semanas… y no queremos que muera de hambre.

-Fueron tres días lo que estuvimos durmiendo…

-Y seguirán descansando a pesar de ya haberlo hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Koshiro pensó un poco.

-Aún no están en todo su porciento, y los cambios drásticos del tiempo de Witchenly les afectarán.

-Ah… ¿El tiempo transcurre de diferente manera?

-Así es. –El digimon tomó una de las manos del castaño y con la daga cortó en forma diagonal. Koshiro dejó de ver el rostro del digimon y miró con atención lo que hacía. –El tiempo transcurre como a los brujos y hadas se les ocurra. Cada año lo hacen. Hacen una reunión festejando nuevos años, dan sus primicias y entre las discusiones de los líderes de cada pueblo, se elige como transcurrirá el tiempo ese año. En el momento en que llega la hora indicada todos los presentes ponen parte de su magia, hacen un sacrificio y ¡Boom! Un día en el digimundo son 500 días en Whitchenly. –Wizardmon tomó uno de los frascos de color azul brillante y roció un poco del polvo sobre la herida de Taichi.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo hacen? Digo… ¿Por qué no lo dejan igual cada año?

El digimon se encogió de hombros y esta vez tomó un frasco con un líquido rosa pastel. –Lo hacen para fastidiar. Los hace sentirse poderosos y sobre todos los demás. –Dejó el frasco donde estaba y regresó al estante donde tomó un frasco con pequeñas ramas verdes pistache. –Este mundo es bastante diferente al digimundo a pesar de que estar muy bien conectados… nuestras bases de datos consisten en una mezcla de comandos oscuros, y a la vez fulgentes; las del digimundo son más generales y un poco más nuevas. –Dejó pequeñas raciones de ramitas sobre la herida, cerró el frasco con la tapadera y miró al elegido.

Koshiro quedó bastante impresionado con real curiosidad, investigar el digimundo era sumamente interesante, pero supuso que este nuevo sería un reto aún mayor. Se acercó a Taichi y miró su rostro, se había tornado molesto. Al parecer había sentido la herida en su mano. -¿Crees que eso baste para ayudarle? –Koshiro le miró.

-Taichi fue uno de los primeros en llegar aquí al descender del portal, debió haber despertado hace tiempo, incluso antes que algunos de ustedes. Cuando le vi que no despertaba pensé que había quedado en un estado completo de coma. Tinkermon me echó una mano para descubrir donde se encontraba la semilla. –El digimon miró al elegido. –Se encontraba en el cuello, no fue fácil encontrarla. Si hubiera sido en la mano con la misma daga hubiera podido retirarla… -Hizo una pausa. –Después tuve que salir a buscar los ingredientes correctos y eso me llevó un día completo. –De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña venda de tela color verde cromo, y comenzó a enrollarla sobre la herida del chico. –Estos ingredientes se encargarán de eliminar la semilla. Son como un veneno para esta, pero como ha estado tanto tiempo dentro de Taichi, puede que llegue a dejar residuos de sí misma en su cuerpo. –En cuanto terminó, hizo un pequeño nudo y le miro. –Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Koshiro. –Wizardmon alzó su vuelo y se sentó sobre la mesa, al lado del castaño. –Cuando Hikari estaba entre nosotros, no mencioné algo importante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La semilla es más complicada de lo que parece. Si, causa los pequeños efectos que mencioné anterior mente, pero eso solo sucede cuando esta sigue incrustada en el cuerpo al que se introdujo. –Koshiro ya se esperaba lo peor. –Los pequeños residuos que quedan en el cuerpo del atacado son peores. Si no revisamos constantemente a Taichi, no podrá ayudarnos en esta batalla.

-Pero… eso es imposible. Él tiene que estar a nuestro lado. Tú sabes que lo consideramos como el líder de todo el grupo.

-Pero esta vez no será así. –Wizardmon bajó un poco la capa que cubría su boca. –Sus efectos pueden causar una pérdida de sus recuerdos, pesadillas a gran escala, incluso un control mental por parte de esta que le induce a no responder de manera adecuada. Así que… como uno de los más inteligentes del grupo, piensa quién podrá sustituirlo hasta que limpiemos por completo al chico.

-Wizard…

-Piénsalo bien.

El chico asintió por las palabras de Wizardmon. Probablemente él no hubiera pueda hacer nada, ni siquiera Joe con sus conocimientos médicos. Era un alivio el poder saber que todos llegaron, tal vez no bien, pero que estaban juntos una vez más.

-¡Todo fue tan divertido! Hay que hacerlo otra vez en alguna otra ocación. –Sonrío Nephimon mientras se recostaba en una rama dañada por haber sido ardida con fuego. El árbol se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Phylsia, en donde comenzaba a dejar una gran bajada hacia el meandro seco. Había dejado de ser lo que era cuando Jezbetmon y sus aliados entraron a destruirlo todo.

-¿Hacerlo de nuevo? Perdimos el rastro de los elegidos, causamos un caos en su mundo, y ahora de seguro Jezbetmon estará furioso con nosotros.

-Oye, fue divertido. Acéptalo.

-No tuvo nada de divertido.

Nephimon le miró molesta, estaba harta de lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser Zaphrimon. Antes de llegar de nuevo a Phylsia, Zaphrimon no le había vuelto a hablar en ningún momento, hasta ese momento. Simplemente le miraba de reojo y eso la volvía loca. Suspiró y se levantó de la rama, dejándose caer hacia el suelo.

-Zaphrimon, somos un equipo. Debes de apoyarme al menos en esos pequeños detalles. –Tuvo la idea de ser un poco seductora.

-No soy de tu equipo. No sé quién te haya metido eso en la cabeza.

-Servimos a Jezbetmon. Los dos. –Caminó hacia él, y le acarició el hombro. -Eso significa un equipo.

Zaphrimon le volteó a ver, su mirada estaba completamente fría y su ceño era fruncido. –Yo no sirvo a Jezbetmon. No le sirvo a nadie, trabajo por mi cuenta.

Nephimon soltó una enorme carcajada a los aires y pasó una mano por su cabello. -¿Estás bromeando? Por algo has hecho todo esto, el hechizo que solo tú podías hacer, las bestias del valor invocadas, la torrente de fuego… –Sonrió y apoyó las manos en sus caderas. -¿O es que acaso eres un traidor?

-No soy un traidor, nunca estuve del lado de Jezbetmon.

-Un espía. –Su sonrisa se convirtió en picardía.

-¿Un espía? –Zaphrimon volteó a verle y caminó hacia ella.

–Que sepas que soy mucho más fuerte que tú; estoy en un nivel superior. –Llevó su mano hacia –Con solo un solo ataque podría cortarte en dos.

-Pero no lo harás... sé que no. –Nephimon seguía sonriendo-. ¿Qué es lo que has estado tramando todo este tiempo, Zaphrimon? –Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Te he notado algo callado desde que nos fuimos de allá.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ellos.

-Hay cosas que descubrirás poco a poco. –Zaphrimon sonrió y retrocedió unos pasos. –Dile a Jezbetmon… que luego le doy el informe que tanto desea. –Volvió a mirar a Nephimon y comenzó a caminar hacia el meandro.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Regresa aquí.

-No me creo nadie en especial. –El digimon miró hacia arriba de nuevo, donde se encontraba Nephimon. –No quiero… -Hizo una pausa.

-¿Eh?

-Déjame en paz, Nephimon. –El digimon continuó su camino.

Nephimon le miró. –Olvidas que estás atado a un digimon mucho más poderoso que tú, y que has firmado un trato con él. Ahora vayamos con él y déjate de tonterías.

El digimon se detuvo y volteó a verle con una sonrisa. –Yo no he firmado nada… Ne… phi… mon.

-¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que hubo complicaciones. –Hikari no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, pero Takeru era su mejor amigo. Asintió con su cabeza y cuando se separó un poco habló. –Mi hermano. Yo estoy bien, pero el aún no lo está.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien?–Habló Sora quien tenía un vestido rojo y mallas de colores.

-Si… bueno,… -Negó con su cabeza-. Por ahora no, pero lo estará.

Todos le miraron un tanto aturdidos, pero más que eso preocupados a excepción de Mamura que no conocía a Taichi, y Theresa, pero confiaba en que él estaría bien.

-Yo… -Comenzó el peliblanco desde el lugar donde se encontraba, al final del vagón. Parecía tener el traje del conejo de _Alice in Wonderland_ con reloj integrado. –Sinceramente estoy demasiado perdido. No sé dónde estoy, no conozco a ninguno de ustedes. Cuando dije una aventura… me refería a viajes extraordinarios, conocer miles de personas, volar aviones o tener una lucha con enormes robots gigantes como en las series de televisión… ¡No a salir del mundo que conozco! –Miró directo a Yamato y le apuntó. –Tú debes ser quien está a cargo, explícame… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que me trajo aquí? ¿Qué clase de cosas fueron las que pasaron allá? –El rubio le miraba un tanto irritado. –No quiero estar aquí y no sé cómo le harán para regresarme a casa. Pero lo harán.

Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio; todos sintieron lo mismo la primera vez que habían ido al digimundo, aunque él se veía bastante paranoico.

-Primero, deberías de calmarte.

-¡Estoy bastante calmado!... –Gritó agitado.

-No tienes que gritar. –Continuó Yamato que se cruzó de brazos. –Uno, te recomiendo no hacer escándalo o prometo meterte en el vagón del que salimos con una patada en el culo, y soltarlo del mecanismo para ver si llegas a tu chocita donde tanto deseas estar. Dos, escucharás todo lo que tenemos que decirte, absolutamente todo. Tal vez se te hará muy confuso al principio, pero luego lo entenderás, y tres, más vale que te mantengas sereno.

-Bien. –Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. –Digan lo que tienen que decirme…

-Digimon. –Habló Miyako, comenzando entusiasmada. –Digital Monters. Pequeñas criaturas de un universo paralelo al nuestro, formado por datos de computadora, ubicado en las redes de comunicación del planeta tierra (N/A: Gracias Wikia; no podía explicarlo mejor que tú. xux). Es un mundo bastante interesante en…

-Oh, vamos Miyako. –Se escuchó una voz tras de Joe, que terminó con el golpe de una puerta. Tinkermon y Petermon hicieron su presencia dentro del vagón con un aire de superioridad, aunque el único que daba ese aire era Tinkermon. –Ustedes tienen algo más importante de lo cual preocuparse en este momento. –Elevó su vuelto hasta el hombro de Joe. Era tan pequeña, que la comparación con la cabeza de Joe y ella era exactamente la misma medida. –Tú, chico de cabellos de nieve. Enseña tu dispositivo.

-¿Mi… qué?

Tinkermon puso los ojos en blanco. –El digivice. Lo que Witchmon debió de haberte dado.

-¿Esta cosa? –Mamura tomó el aparato, encontrado en su cintura, lo miró y lo extendió hacia el digimon.

-Bien. –Tinkermon hizo una mueca examinando el aparato y asintió. -Ponme atención, cara de mierda… porque esto es importante, y de ahora en adelante ya no hay marcha atrás. Esto es totalmente distinto a lo que ya habías vivido antes. –Silenció unos segundos, Mamura no cambiaba su forma de respirar. –Bien… ¿Recuerdas aquella historia del "Admirante de la Espada Roja"?

-Para nada…

-Pues, es una historia algo particular que se cuenta entre los niños de Nunca Jamás. –Tinkermon alzó su vuelo y se posó frente al chico. –Se decía que era un chico humano con un Puttimon, uno que había llegado por pura casualidad a este mundo. Traía consigo una gran capa roja que cubría desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. En Nunca Jamás no permitiríamos que un humano debilucho entrara solo porque sí, pero este chico tenía algo especial. Tenía una luz en su interior. Algo como ella. –Miró hacia Hikari, quien le miró desconcertada. –Se decía que era un elegido de la luz, que venía a protegernos de los próximos males.

La historia cuenta que al principio todos los digimon se burlaron frenéticamente de él, y querían asesinarle, pues no era uno de ellos y pensaban que sería una amenaza. Así que el chico huyó con su pequeño digimon, aun en etapa bebe, y se escondió en una de las cuevas más recónditas de la isla. El esperó a que su digimon evolucionara, y tardó meses en volver a aparecer frente a los digimon de los pueblos de Nunca Jamás, anunciando que debíamos de escondernos de la oscuridad que estaba próxima. Pero nadie lo escuchó… típico de los idiotas de ese lugar. –Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. –Cuando el chico simplemente fue ignorado por todos, él se retiró, y no volvió a aparecer. Hasta que la tormenta negra vino, traía consigo digimon oscuros y muy poderos que venían a gobernar Nunca Jamás, y aun cuando los digimon de ese tiempo no pudieron derrotar ni siquiera a los de menor etapa, seguían luchando.

Entonces regresó. El chico regresó, y al momento de alzar su digivice al cielo y dar un grito de guerra, su digimon evolucionó. Y junto con él, hizo una evolución unida a su compañero. Elegido y digimon en un mismo cuerpo.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! –Gritó Miyako.

-Pues en ese tiempo no lo fue.

-¿Eso significa… que nosotros podemos hacer algo de esa magnitud? –Yamato estaba realmente intrigado.

-Es una historia para niños. –Sonrió Tinkermon. –No sé si sea posible… pero al menos nosotros no tenemos la capacidad de enseñarles a ustedes esa clase de evolución. Así que si quieren averiguarlo, inténtelo por su cuenta. –Regresó su mirada hacia Mamura. –Bien. El evolucionó, y peleó contra los digimon, y ganó. Alargaría la historia si te contara más detalles sobre su historia. ¿Por qué le llaman el Admirante de la Espada Roja? Simple, su evolución constaba de un guerrero con una gran capa blanca con el emblema de la Luz plasmado en ella, y una larga y afilada espada roja, y en la batalla él era el líder de sus compañeros, más elegidos como él, que llegaron a luchar por la paz de nuestro mundo.

-Y…

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo termina la historia? –Iori le miraba serio.

-Oh,… bueno, el muere al final. –Tinkermon miró a Mamura a los ojos y después bajó su mirada. –Las batallas de la oscuridad siempre traen dolor; existe un día en el mundo de Nunca Jamás en el que en la montaña más alta, comienza a nevar de color oscuro. Como si fuera hollín. Se dice que es el día en que el héroe murió. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero el punto aquí es que,… así como ese héroe, tú eres uno de los elegidos a pelear por la paz de los digimon.

-Pero… yo no quiero. Yo no pedí algo como esto.

-Ninguno de los que vez en esta habitación pidió ser elegido para estas batallas… sin embargo, lo son por una razón.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón? –Mamura estaba realmente enojado.

-No lo sé y no me interesa, cara de Raremon.

-Tinkermon… -Petermon estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Hm,… los que los eligieron a ellos, confían en ti. –Tinkermon le miró. -Así como el Admirante, tú eres destinado a ser un héroe; tú querías una aventura, y esta es tu oportunidad de tenerla. Es diferente a lo que tenías planeado,… pero también es una gran oportunidad para ti. –Le sonrió, pero Mamura se quedó pensativo y algo enredado. -Los elegidos y los digimon son uno solo. Sus corazones están conectados de una manera en la que su enlace será imposible de romper, aun incluso en la muerte; escucha esto, idiota: Tú, un héroe futuro de grandes batallas. Alguien a quien los digimon nunca olvidarán; salvarás sus vidas, pequeñas luces en un gran mundo casi invisible; y tal vez… tu no sientas un amor real a ellos, pero aún no les conoces, y te aseguro que, como ellos, terminarás tomándolos como parte de tu vida. A demás, ¿No es esto algo mejor que un tonto viaje a no sé qué lugares de tu mundo?

No será fácil, eso es obvio. –Tinkermon suspiró. –Pero lo más bello que existe, nunca es ni llega de manera fácil. Así que piensa… que cuando tengas a tú digimon a tu lado, el estará más que feliz de verte, por primera vez. Un elegido… cualquiera puede serlo; pero ser un héroe… implica valor, amistad y amor. –Miró a los demás. -Conocimiento, esperanza, luz, bondad, pureza, sinceridad, y también sobre todo fe. –Tinkermon sonrió. –Tú serás parte de un equipo de héroes, elegido de la fe. Y si no crees en lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿en qué crees tú?

-En qué creo yo. –Repitió Mamura y entrecerró sus ojos. -No quiero estar aquí. Pero… algo dentro de mi pecho, sabe que debo estarlo. Mi cerebro me dice que corra lejos, abra una puerta de este lugar, y que entonces volveré a casa, pero mi corazón me hace sentir que estoy donde debo estar. –Abrió totalmente sus ojos, y sonrió. –Digimon. Todo… -rió un poco. -suena tan loco.

Tinkermon sonrió y asintió. –Lo es.

-Tinkermon… -Daisuke le miró bastante serio. –Quisiéramos que nos explicaras donde estamos; este lugar, no se siente como el Digimundo, se siente bastante diferente y a la vez idéntico.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, sinceramente. –Habló Iori esta vez. -Sabemos del Digimundo y cómo funciona, pero si no estamos en el digimundo y a la vez si… ¿En dónde estamos realmente?

-Wizardmon se hará cargo de eso, yo vengo a aquí solo para dos cosas. Y una de ellas, eras tú. –Apuntó hacia Mamura. –Pero, hay alguien en esta habitación que no debería estar entre ustedes.

-Ah… pero, estamos todos. –Habló Joe. -¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ella… -voló hacia donde estaba Theresa. –es el problema. Ella no es una elegida, no tiene nada que ver entre ustedes. Nena,… -le habló esta vez a ella. –No es que me caigas mal o algo así… pero tú serás una completa carga, así como lo fuiste antes.

-¡Oye!

-Elegida de la luz, tú sabes que lo fue. Con la carga de tener que cuidarte a ti, y a esta chiquilla, el del valor no pudo soportarlo y su cuerpo se derrumbó. –Theresa tenía un intenso tono rojo en sus mejillas, y lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. –Estoy hablando en serio. No sé cómo le harán, pero tienen que regresarla al mundo de los humanos, desaparecerla, o simplemente matarla.

-¡Pero no tienes que hablarle así! –Daisuke estaba realmente irritado por sus palabras. –Ella no será una carga, y si podemos llevarla a un lugar seguro lo haremos, es solo una niña, y…

-Takeru podrá decírtelo mejor. El al principio se sintió como una carga para el equipo, pero la diferencia ahora es que ella realmente lo es. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al verlos luchar y ella simplemente pueda ver? ¿Qué harás si uno de los enemigos se apodera de ella, y realmente no tenía que haber pasado eso, porque sabes que ella no debería de estar, desde un principio, ahí?

-¡Entonces yo cuidaré de ella! –Gritó Joe. Todos voltearon a verle, incluso Tinkermon. –Le prometí que la regresaríamos con sus padres, al mundo real. Y de igual manera me comprometo a cuidar de ella, en todo momento. Así como a los demás.

-Por ahora… -Habló por primera vez Petermon. –Tinkermon, tomaremos a la chica como parte del equipo. Es difícil venir aquí, y por supuesto viajar entre dimensiones, solo, lo es aún más. –Llevó sus brazos, antes cruzados, hacia atrás de su cabeza. –Podría perderse en un túnel del espacio; ella se quedará,…

-Pero…

-Se quedará. El elegido de la sinceridad se hará cargo de ella, junto con los elegidos de la luz, y del valor cuando este vuelva en sí.

-¿Y bien? –Sonrió la figura que se encontraba frente a Zaphrimon. -¿Qué has estado haciendo por ahí?... Los elegidos ya están en dirección hacia las zonas boscosas de Witchelny.

-Trato de no llamar mucho la atención. –El chico miró hacia el suelo jugando con una hoja de un árbol, cortándola en pequeños pedazos.

-Recuérdalo bien, Zaphrimon. –El digimon de figura femenina, le sonrió de una manera encantadora. -Espero información, y tú eres el único que puede conseguirla. –Se acercó y posó una mano en la barbilla de él. –Si me ayudas, ya sabes que es lo que obtendrás.

-¿Traicionarías a los elegidos para darme una evolución más alta? –Rió por debajo. –No lo creo.

El viento hizo que el cabello del digimon, se moviera en la misma dirección. –Lo haré, pero porque sé que puedo obtener algo mucho mejor de ti.

Wizardmon y Koshiro hicieron su presencia dentro del vagón donde se encontraban la mayoría de los elegidos; Koshiro se veía bastante pensativo, y al momento de que el elegido entró, su atuendo cambió totalmente. Él debía de elegir a alguien que esté a cargo de los demás, y por supuesto que él no quería ser un voluntario.

-¡Koshiro! –Exclamaron algunos emocionados al verlo, pero al mirar a Wizardmon quedaron completamente anonadados. La mayoría lo recordaba ya muerto, y aunque los digimon renacían en sus digihuevos, no habían tenido la oportunidad de haberlo visto renacer en ningún momento.

-Wizardmon… -Yamato le miró y caminó hacia él. -¿Cómo está Taichi? –Hikari le observó de igual manera, preocupada por su hermano.

-Está bien. Solo dejémosle descansar. –El digimon sonrió, a pesar de que no podían ver su boca. –Pero, hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes… así que necesito que se pongan cómodos, y escuchen con atención. –Se impulsó con sus pies, y flotó en el aire, cruzado de piernas. Petermon siguió recargado en el respaldo del vagón, cruzado de brazos, y Tinkermon se sentó en su hombro. –El problema que ahora se nos avecina, es bastante complicado; su enemigo es un digimon totalmente desconocido, incluso para nosotros, sin embargo, eso no significa que no podamos averiguar algo sobre él. Su nombre es Jezbetmon, aún no sabemos de dónde provino, pero eso, por ahora, no nos interesa, seguramente fue de donde provienen la mayoría de los digimon oscuros. –Dirigió su mirada hacia Daisuke. –No conocemos sus intenciones,… -Esta vez miró hacia Mimi. –pero sabemos que no son nada buenas.

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando por qué los hemos traído a este tren en dirección a Whitchelny, un mundo de digimon tipo brujo digitales, en vez del Digimundo. –Esta vez habló Petermon. –La razón es que hace poco, Jezbetmon destruyó una de las ciudades digitales más importantes de las dimensiones digitales, junto con sus aliados. El nombre de la ciudad es _Phylsia_, se encuentra en un mundo llamado _Database; _la dimensión de Witchelnyestá más cercana a _Database_, y el Digimundo, por su parte, más cercana al mundo humano.

-La cosa aquí es… -habló Wizardmon. –que la pelea no será en un mundo conocido por ustedes, ni siquiera por sus digimon. Pero, eso no significa que no vayamos a introducirnos al Digimundo.

-Existen tres equipos importantes entre esta guerra… -Habló Tinkermon. –Uno es el equipo de Jezbetmon, se hacen llamar _Gnosis_, ellos son poderosos, y fueron los que destruyeron a _Phylsia,_ tienen grandes aliados, dos de ellos fueron a alertarlos en su mundo. El segundo grupo está liderado por un Wisemon.

Wizardmon hizo una mueca. –Que resulta ser bastante molesto.

-Bueno, es una de tus líneas evolutivas, Wizardmon, y fue un amigo tuyo en tiempos antiguos. –Sonrió Tinkermon. –Wisemon es bastante irritante, pero tiene muchos aliados consigo. El solo evita cosas que le causen un problema a sus planes ridículos de diversión, pero no piensan en la destrucción de un mundo entero. Arruinó varios ataques de parte de _Gnosis_. –Tinkermon se encogió de hombros. –Ya lo hemos intentado, sin embargo, necesitamos que tampoco se una a _Gnosis_.

-Y… ¿entonces cuáles son las intenciones de Wisemon?

-No tengo ni idea, Ken. –Habló Wizardmon. –Pero su equipo tiene digimon bastante poderosos, y ha ocasionado problemas dentro de Witchelny. Sin embargo, queremos ayuda de su parte.

-Ya que su equipo está lleno de digimon poderosos. –Petermon dio un paso adelante, colocándose junto con Wizardmon. –No podemos permitir que ellos se unan a Gnosis, sería un problema grande… Gnosis tiene digimons algo complicados, conocemos algunas de sus estrategias de combate, y sus razones de estar con Jezbetmon.

-Pero lo que tenemos que compartirles ahora es algo esencial. –Wizardmon le pidió a Koshiro que le entregara las hojas que antes le había dado. –En el momento en que se reunieron mis datos, los digimons que estaban ayudándome en eso, encontraron algo bastante interesante… -Alzó una hoja con palabras casi ilegibles. –Descifrando esto, supimos de que estas palabras eran para ustedes, o eso entendimos nosotros.

-El caso es, que como las letras estaban tan dañadas, no pudimos descifrarla completamente. –Petermon miró hacia el techo, tratando de recordar lo que decía el texto. –Nos hizo falta una pequeña parte.

-Añado: -Wizardmon alzó la hoja ante él. –No sabemos si es una profecía, pero al final de él se exponía un contador. Una especie de calendario grabado en las rocas de la cueva donde lo encontraron. Los chicos estuvieron tan interesados, que calcularon el tiempo donde se terminaba,… y fue cuando se atacó un pequeño pueblo de digimons, a las afueras de Phylsia. –Miró de nuevo la hoja, y leyó:

_¿De nuevo ha pasado esto?_

_La multitud se está desvaneciendo._

_Me pregunto, ¿A dónde han ido?_

_La historia sigue,_

_¿Habrá un final para esto?_

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Quiero intentar de nuevo con ellos;_

_Ellos saben a qué me refiero._

_Ya lo han hecho una vez,_

_¿Por qué no más?_

_Cielo que miras hacia el suelo,_

_Cuida de mis elegidos._

_La legión que viene ya no es igual,_

_No quiero que mueran en su intento._

_No quiero más guerras._

_Solo paz._

_¿Cuántos días han pasado así?_

_Estoy perdida en este sueño._

_Lo he soñado tantas veces,_

_Que siento que lo estoy viviendo._

_Cuidado, él no es normal;_

_Entra en las noches y come los sueños,_

_Entra en los sueños y se viste de negro._

_El gran cuervo fuerte es, sus sirvientes_

_Despiadados aún más que su fiel dios._

_Abre los ojos bien, no duermas de nuevo,_

_Elegido mío,_

_Que habrá muertes llenas de traición,_

_Y otras de valor._

_La hora ya llegará,  
El sol ya no estará,  
No me puedo rendir lo sé,_

_La vida continua tan difícil…  
Se fuerte hasta que puedas ver el final_

-Cloudmon, una de nuestras aliadas, está tratando de descifrar el final.

-Parece algo que estuviera diciéndolo alguien que nos conocía de hace tiempo. –Yamato se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el suelo con una de sus manos en su barbilla. -En la parte de… -tomó la hoja de las manos de Wizardmon. Tenía símbolos extraños, pero de alguna manera él podía entenderlos. -_ Quiero intentar de nuevo con ellos; ellos saben a qué me refiero. Ya lo han hecho una vez, ¿Por qué no más? Cielo que miras hacia el suelo, cuida de mis elegidos. _-¿Quiero intentar de nuevo con ellos? ¿Mis elegidos? A menos de que se algo retórico, creo que esta cosa oculta algo más.

-Yamato tiene razón… -Koshiro habló esta vez. –Este digimon, o persona… o lo que sea, sabía de esto. Y decir que nosotros ya lo habíamos hecho una vez; sabía que salvaríamos el digimundo anteriormente, eso sabe acerca de lo que nosotros hemos hecho, y haremos por este lugar. Quiza… -Se quedó pensativo. –Esto es decir ideas sin razonamiento, pero… puede ser que quien escribió esto, sea quien nos ha elegido.

-¿Homeostasis*?

-Solo sabemos que ellos son datos del digimundo, y sí, fueron quienes nos eligieron. Pero… esto se siente bastante diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo. –Añadió Koshiro, respondiéndole a Joe. –Homeostasis no sabe qué es lo que ocurrirá, pero este "algo", sí.

-¿Pero por qué demonios hablamos de quién escribió esta mierda? –Se expresó Mimí levantándose del sillón irritada. –Hay cosas mucho más importantes como a dónde vamos, quién diablos es ese sujeto, cuáles son sus razones.

-En eso mimí tiene razón. -continuó Iori.

-Vaya vocabulario, Mimí –Comenzó a reír Joe.

-Jum.

-¿Importa cuáles son sus razones? -Hikari se acercó más a ellos. –Está haciendo daño a otros, y ya hemos llegado tarde para ayudar a una ciudad completa.

Todos guardaron un leve silencio. –Phylsia,… –Petermon habló desde donde estaba. –Era una de las ciudades digitales más importantes; abundan digimons de todo tipo, en una clase de paz que no se compara con otro lugar. Es como si la maldad no existiera ahí,… o existía…

-Ellos destruyeron una ciudad, de seguro con digimons muy poderosos que intentaron defenderse. –Habló Koshiro. -¿Irá todo bien para nosotros?

-Ni siquiera has visto a tu enemigo, ¿y ya temes? –Petermon les miró, y con un tronar de dedos el papel que tenía Yamato en su mano salió disparado hacia él. –La hoja dice que ustedes ya lo han hecho una vez, han vencido a Malomyotismon,… –Petermon dobló la pequeña hoja. –incluyendo a Apocalymon. Los enemigos que tienen que enfrentar en estos momentos… parecen invencibles. Son monstruos despiadados y sin ninguna misericordia, pero en Phylsia aún hay digimons esperando ser rescatados, que aún están luchando, y creen en ustedes. –El digimon los miró a todos. A cada uno de ellos. –Hay una parte… aquí. –Leyó. -_ Abre los ojos bien, no duermas de nuevo, elegido mío; que habrá muertes llenas de traición, y otras de valor._ ¿Qué significa eso? Yo no les conozco, pero supongo que ustedes podrán darse cuenta de ello si llega a suceder. Mamura acaba de llegar… así que lo tendremos vigilado, y a ese chico que está allá, también…

-¡Momento! –Gritó Hikari. – ¿Por qué a mi hermano? Él tal vez es en quien más confiamos la mayoría de los que estamos aquí.

-Sí, Hi-ka-ri. –Petermon le miró directo a los ojos. –Pero piensa… esa semilla ¿Qué más habrá hecho dentro de su cuerpo? ¿Simplemente le enfermó o se introdujo más a fondo? –Hikari se quedó sin habla. –No desconfiamos de él, simplemente seremos más precavidos.

-Hablando de eso… -Wizardmon habló y se puso de pie en el suelo. –Koshiro tiene algo importante que decirles.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú.

Koshiro miró a los demás, y poco confiado en sus palabras continuó.

-Por el hecho de que Taichi está algo incapacitado por ahora… Wizardmon me ha mencionado que necesitaremos a alguien que esté a cargo de todos nosotros. Sabemos que vemos a Taichi como un líder, pero no podemos desorganizarnos y hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana mientras él no esté en todos sus sentidos. Eso no significa que él dormirá por mucho más tiempo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. A lo que se refería Petermon con vigilar a Taichi, es que a él se la introducido una semilla, algo extraña, que puede hacer a Taichi decaer de nuevo, sin embargo no se asusten, esto no es permanente. –Suspiró, antes de continuar. –Tuve la idea de dividir el equipo en dos, no quiero quejas, ni que ignoren lo que les he dicho.

-Los equipos se formarán entre los mayores, y los menores. –Wizardmon habló de nuevo. –Taichi, Yamato, Koshiro, Mimi, Sora, Mamura y Joe tomarán el cargo del equipo número uno, y el equipo número dos será Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Takeru y Hikari. Dado que Theresa no es una elegida, y que no tiene un digimon, ella simplemente observará.

-Esto solo se hará para situaciones que lo requieran. El líder de nuestro equipo será Yamato, y el de ustedes, -dirigiéndose a los menores. –Serán liderados por Daisuke, sin embargo, tendrás que tomar las cosas seriamente Daisuke.

-No hay nadie más serio que yo, Kou. –Dijo con sumo orgullo el pelirrojo, haciendo que Koushiro riera y pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

-Después de esto… no hay nada más. Solo esperar a llegar a Witchelny.

-Tengo una pregunta. –Iori miró hacia Wizardmon. –Lo que pasó allá en el mundo real… mis padres estaban allá.

-Te explicaré esto de una forma sencilla, chico. –Tinkermon levantó su vuelo y se colocó en la cabeza de Iori. –Lo que viste allá, no fue más que culpa de uno de nuestros enemigos. Zaphrimon. Y no, ese no fue ningún ataque que provenga de él.

-Zaphrimon es un traidor de los guerreros de Phylsia. Al principio peleaba contra Jezbetmon, pero por extrañas razones se unió a él.

-Yo quisiera… que nos explicaran exactamente lo que sucedió allá. –Habló Mimí. –Mi familia sigue allá, no luchamos contra nadie, no podemos hacerlo sin nuestros digimons, y dejamos a miles en problemas e indefensos.

-Ustedes nunca pueden esperar una respuesta, sentados en un buen sofá… -Suspiró Petermon. –Zaphrimon es un digimon tipo virus, pero su comportamiento nunca fue negativo. Cuando Jezbetmon llegó con sus pocos aliados a Phylsia, el peleó contra él, pero llegó un momento en el que se le unió. Nadie sabe el porqué.

-Zaphrimon tiene el poder de despertar solo dos veces el poder que tiene, es algo así como una llave para abrir una caja de pandora y desatar un desastre, pero en su caso, defender a la ciudad. Es por eso que los digimons tipo máquina salieron a asesinarles a ustedes, y la enorme figura que salió de la columna de fuego tenía la misma función.

-Entonces… ¿ese digimon no tiene un poder de esa magnitud? –Koshiro prestaba atención, así como todos.

-No,… y para este entonces Zaphrimon debe de estar bastante débil por haber usado una de sus protecciones. Aunque, no conocemos a muchos de los aliados de Jezbetmon, no tenemos ni idea de sus habilidades, así que… Koshiro, estarás a cargo de eso.

-Ah… sí.

-Daisuke y Yamato, vayan ideando estrategias mientras vayan saliendo pistas.

-Claro. –Dijeron al unisono.

-Joe, Miyako y Mamura apoyarán a Koshiro en lo que necesite. –Todos ellos asintieron. –Sora, Takeru y Ken apoyarán a idear las estrategias con sus líderes. –Asintieron de igual manera. –Y Hikari, Taichi e Iori estarán a cargo de ayudar a Cloudmon, una de nuestros aliados ya mencionadas anteriormente.

-Nos quedaremos en una casa en medio del gran bosque de Witchelny, escondida por una magia creada por mí, -Wizardmon puso su mano en su pecho. –Y por Cloudmon. Allá les enseñaremos lo básico de la pelea para que no dependan de sus digimons en todo tiempo, sus habitaciones, sus próximas vestimentas, y por supuesto se encontrarán con sus digimons.

Todos reflejaron una vasta sonrisa en sus rostros, a excepción de Mamura.

-Whitchelny es un lugar bastante diferente al digimundo. –Habló Tinkermon. –Pero,… es algo así como… el mundo en el que siempre quisieron vivir.

Witchmon entró con furia en la habitación, empujando con la puerta a los demás digimons y a Koushiro, haciéndolos caer al suelo, a excepción de Tinkermon, exaltando a los demás de la habitación. -¡El tren está por entrar a la dimensión! –Miró a los demás en el suelo y comenzó a reír. –Próxima parada: ¡WITCHELNY!


	6. IV - Extra - Wizardmon

Wizardmon

Extra

Hikari Yagami

Mi hermano manejaba a gran velocidad, tratando de calmar a mi madre con frases como "Ya mamá", "Papá estará bien" y "Todo saldrá bien". Habíamos contactado con papá antes de que un digimon parecido a una gran serpiente cubierta con una gran armadura de metal, irrumpiera en los apartamentos en los que vivíamos. Para nuestra mala suerte, su entada fue por nuestro balcón destrozando los muebles, y como cereza del pastel, ella tomó a mi hermano del pie y se lo llevó como juguete hacia el techo del edificio, casi dejándolo caer a 40 metros del suelo, pero un digimon llamado "Petermon" apareció en nuestra ayuda, y aunque no derrotó a la serpiente, quien regresó al edificio a provocar más caos del que ya había.

Petermon nos contó parte de los planes y lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aunque se tratara de una trampa o algo parecido, no teníamos otra opción más que escucharlo. Nos indicó que debíamos ir al Rainbow Bridge y que debíamos tener cuidado en la ciudad, ya que por la saturación de "seres humanos" que había por las calles, era a veces incluso, imposible de pasar.

No obstante, Taichi no estaba de acuerdo en llevar a mamá con nosotros; papá había dicho que se encontraba en la sede de Kanto, en el puerto de Odaiba, y él decidió que llevarla ahí sería mucho más seguro para ella, no estaría sola (Si acaso nos íbamos al Digimundo) y se tranquilizaría más si estuviera con él.

Al intentar ir por la Ruta 482, fue imposible poder pasar el coche por ahí, estaba abarrotada de coches que caminaban a centímetro por hora (aunque exagero), así que solo dábamos vueltas y vueltas por calles que de seguro ni mi hermano conocía, pero que de seguro suponía que llegaríamos más rápido al puerto.

-Hermano, deberíamos detenernos enfrente del edificio de Koshiro, estamos a solo unas calles; podríamos averiguar si ellos están bien. –Miré las casas que pasaban a nuestros lados, mientras Theresa sostenía mi mano.

Mi hermano tenía una apariencia horrible. Cuando llegó a casa parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo, se veía pálido y sudoroso. Cuando intentamos sostenerle entre mamá y yo, dejó caerse un poco, y su fiebre estaba altísima. Theresa fue de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de atender un poco a mi hermano, mientras yo buscaba los digivices, y guardaba algunas cosas en una mochila. Después de eso la máquina que ya había mencionado antes entró y mi hermano (como es normal) le entró un ataque de adrenalina,… pero ahora mi hermano se veía mejor ahora; sabía que estaba consumiendo mucha de su energía para poder llevar a mamá a salvo con papá, pero a él no le importaba eso.

Tenía unas ojeras grandísimas, y su cuerpo ardía aún más que cuando se enfermó el año pasado de fiebre por haber perdido una apuesta con un chico de su escuela, y haber pasado una noche fuera de casa como un vagabundo.

-Ellos estarán bien, Hi. Saben cómo arreglárselas solos. Pero debemos de poner a mamá a salvo.

Solo asentí, y Theresa se acercó más a mí y me abrazó. Sabía que se sentía demasiado desprotegida a pesar de que estábamos con ella, un niño siempre necesita de sus padres para sentirse completamente seguro. Me recuerda a algunas personas.

Unos kilómetros antes del puerto de Kanto no tuvimos más opción que la que abandonar el coche y comenzar a caminar hacia el puerto junto con mamá y Theresa. Habían soldados armados, algunos indicando con altavoces que en el puerto de Kanto estaban los barcos para sacar a la gente de la isla artificial, ya que el puerto estaba lo suficientemente lejos del parque donde estaba la columna de fuego. Era bastante aterradora, pero a la vez hipnotizante. El fuego que caía desde las nubes negras parecía tener pequeños detalles de colores del arcoíris, había rayos que lo rodeaban, sin embargo no lo tocaban. Y figuras negras salían de él, como si de un portal se tratara. Mi hermano y yo deducimos que eran digimons de algún tipo, sin embargo no sabríamos de cual, ya que no habíamos visto algo parecido antes.

-Maldita sea, ¡Muévete! –Gritó mi hermano al caminar hacia la entrada del puerto.

-Cállate, mierda. –Fue la respuesta que escuché. Mi hermano sabía guardar su compostura, pero parecía que ya la había perdido hacía minutos atrás.

El cielo estaba oscureciendo poco a poco. La noche estaba por llegar, y la luz de la ciudad solo iba y venía. Pero era más la oscuridad que había, que la luz que apenas se proporcionaba por las lámparas de emergencia. Había demasiada gente, y apenas podíamos pasar. Habían algunos desesperados que te golpeaban cuando pasaban, intentando llegar lo más pronto al barco.

-Hikari, no te alejes mucho. –Mi hermano no podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, y de tratar de no perdernos de vista. Se veía alterado, más de lo normal.

-Papá debe de estar en la entrada, le dije que nos esperara ahí, y que llevaríamos a mamá con él.

-Bien. –Taichi abrazó a mamá por la espalda, que tenía a Theresa en los brazos, y después de tanto caminar logramos llegar a la entrada del puerto, pero aún nos faltaba regresar al otro lado de la isla, hacia el puente. Papá se encontraba ahí, y por fin Taichi se vio un poco más relajado. Se le notó al instante que abrazó a papá.

Pero todo ello no duró mucho, la gente detrás de nosotros comenzó a gritar y a correr hacia el puerto, empujando a otros en su camino y haciendo que muchos quedaran bajo el suelo. Mamá tomó mi brazo y me jaló contra ella, y papá nos hizo retroceder a todos hacia detrás del muro que formaba la entrada. Toda la gente corría despavorida, pero aún no sabíamos la razón.

Pero no fue necesario esperar mucho, pronto se escucharon disparos de los soldados que habíamos visto antes, y un rugido metálico resonó entre mis odios. Papá nos indicó un espacio lejano detrás de unos contenedores que antes ocupaban los barcos de carga, nos alejamos lo más rápido que pudimos, alejándonos del peligro que seguro se avecinaba.

-Qué diablos es… eso. –Papá estaba atónito al ver a la gran criatura que era un poco difícil de ver con claridad, ya que la oscuridad daba muy poca información sobre su apariencia.

Taichi me tomó del brazo, y me haló hacia unos metros más atrás de mis padres, mientras ellos miraban lo que sucedía.

-Tenemos que irnos, tú escuchaste a Petermon. Esto solo se detendrá si nosotros vamos con aquel digimon que nos está esperando allá. Si no nos vamos ahora…

-Más gente será lastimada. –Miré hacia mis padres. –Pero… no podemos dejarlos aquí.

-Lo sé. Debemos de encontrar algún escondite para ellos. –Miró hacia donde yo miraba antes. –Buscaré algún transporte que nos ayude a dirigirnos rápido hacia Rainbow Bridge. –Alzó su cabeza para mirar con atención hacia todos lados. Hice lo mismo que él, buscando un escondite seguro para mis padres. Se agachó hacia mí, pude ver mejor sus ojos cansados. –Allá hay algunos contenedores vacíos. Hi, mamá y papá se negarán a dejarnos ir lejos de ellos, pero no tenemos otra opción más que engañarlos. Allá… –Apuntó a lo lejos. –Hay unas cabinas, están lejos de la gente, y al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de que están ahí, y más allá… -Apuntó hacia otra dirección. –Hay una motocicleta y…

-Tú no sabes manejar una motocicleta.

-Lo hice el invierno pasado junto con Yamato y su padre. –Sonrió un poco, pensé que por poco cerraría sus ojos y se dejaría caer sobre mí. –No lo hago muy bien. De hecho, nada bien. Pero es la única manera de salir de aquí, es pequeña y un auto no podría caber por otro lado.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos. No estaba del todo conforme, pero no había otra manera de salir. Mi hermano era bueno en ello de dirigir a los demás, así que confiaría en el cómo todo el tiempo. Llamé a nuestros padres y les mencionamos el plan de ir hacia las cabinas, y de inmediato nos pusimos en marcha. Cuidamos de que nadie nos siguiera, aunque lo mejor sería tratar de derrotar a aquel digimon. Pero aceptémoslo, Taichi y yo somos demasiado débiles y poca cosa comparada con aquel que había cruzado la puerta, y sin nuestros digimons no podemos hacer mucho.

Llegamos y las puertas estaban cerradas, papá comenzó a golpear la puerta con furia, diciendo que había visto a alguien en el interior; después de varios minutos, y pensando que no había otra oportunidad, la puerta de abrió por un anciano y un chico, quizá de la misma edad que yo. El hombre anciano tenía un arma en su mano y mi padre se quedó frente a nosotros.

-Solo queremos refugiarnos. –El hombre la pensó solo un poco, pero se hizo aún lado para que pudiéramos pasar.

-¿Son todos? –El hombre bajó el arma, mientras nos examinaba.

-Sí, solo somos nosotros.

-Si dejo que más gente entre en este lugar, esas bestias vendrán hacia acá. –Caminó hacia una mesa y dejó el arma sobre ella. –Si no lo han notado, van hacia donde hay una gran cantidad de personas, de alguna manera los detectan.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

-Hi… -Taichi se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba aún lado de otro de los escritorios. Había al menos cuatro de ellos en cada una de las esquinas; había grandes mapas de navegación oceánica en una de las paredes. Los gritos de la gente comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco, pero no nos atrevíamos a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. –Necesitamos irnos,… ya. –Me susurró mi hermano.

-Si… -Pensé un poco, y Theresa vino hacia nosotros. Mi madre y mi padre hablaban con el hombre, al parecer él era propietario del lugar, y no habían pedido ni permiso para poder utilizar su puerto como lugar de escape, simplemente el ejército había intervenido. –Podemos salir sin que ellos se den cuenta, ahora que hablan con el anciano.

-Será obvia nuestra salida. –Theresa seguía escuchándonos.

-¿Y si simplemente les decimos? Ellos lo entenderían.

-¿Tú de verdad crees eso? –Taichi secó el sudor con su camiseta. -Pensemos, Hi.

Me quedé mirando el suelo por unos minutos, mientras mi hermano parecía no poder concentrarse en una idea. Tan pronto estuvimos absortos en nuestros pensamientos, escuchamos la puerta abrirse y los dos volteamos a ver con alerta, Theresa había salido corriendo de la habitación, y lo único que me atreví a hacer fue salir por ella, y detrás de mí pude escuchar a mi hermano gritar "Nosotros iremos".

Algo me dijo dentro de mi interior que este era el momento. Corrí hacia Theresa, la cual se detuvo al ver a la enorme criatura (que en realidad no había desaparecido como lo había imaginado por un segundo) a menos de 500 metros de ella, tenía la altura de al menos 5 metros. Tenía la forma de un enorme caballo de metal dorado y azul, su cabeza cubierta con un caso y sus pesuñas cubiertas con plumas blancas.

Escuché mi nombre ser gritado por mi madre, pero solo corrí detrás de Theresa y seguido comencé a ir hacia la motocicleta que había dicho Taichi. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría las llaves, ni cómo podríamos encenderla, pero dejé de pensar en ello cuando aquel digimon fue tras nosotros. Solo seguí corriendo, tomando a Theresa por la mano, pero no podía alcanzarme, así que la levanté en mis brazos y seguí corriendo.

Taichi me había alcanzado segundos después, luego de que una explosión ocurriera en la espalda del digimon, producida por el mismo ejército al que se enfrentaba, voltee y miré como Taichi se acercaba a mí y alcanzándome me tomó de la cadera y me indicó que siguiera corriendo. Miré que tenía las llaves en la mano,… no tengo ni idea de cómo las obtuvo, pero las tenía.

Seguimos corriendo hasta alcanzar la máquina, voltee unos segundos y vi que mi padre comenzó a correr hacia donde nos encontrábamos, pero tan rápido nos subimos Taichi arrancó. Dos veces. A la primera el motor se apagó, pero después de ese intento, logró encenderla y manejó lo más rápido que pudo fuera del alcance de mi padre. No pudimos soltar ni una palabra antes de dejarles allí, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo, les diré que los amo.

Mi hermano logró salir por otra entrada diferente, evitando así a la gente; entre nosotros estaba Theresa quien se sostenía fuerte a él. Tenía el miedo de que él se volteara, pero no iba tan rápido como para producir un accidente. Taichi se detuvo un segundo antes de girar por una de las calles y miró cuidadosamente. Nada. Simplemente continuó. Volvió a hacer lo mismo dos calles más adelante, y así cada dos calles.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté aprovechando que volvía a detenerse.

-Cerca de aquí me encontré a alguien que me trae molestias.

-¿Eso importa en estos momentos?

-Algo así… -Se le veía preocupado, pero supuse que luego me diría que era lo que sucedía.

Algunas zonas de Odaiba ya estaban totalmente desiertas, y otras sin embargo estaban abarrotadas (aquellas que llevaban a zonas de escape). Llegamos a un puente en donde podía verse el Rainbow Bridge, pero no lográbamos ver a nadie importante. Ni siquiera alguno de los digimons que habíamos visto antes. Taichi se detuvo por unos minutos y nos dijo que bajaramos.

Caminó hacia el borde del puente (desierto de coches), y se recargó en él. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y de manera lenta. Noté que algo le dolía y me acerqué a él, sin soltar la mano de Theresa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me duele el pecho… eso es todo. –Me sonrió de su típica forma, pero no me convencía para nada.

-Debe de haber algún medicamento en la mochila que nos ayude con algo… -Quité la mochila de mi espalda y comencé a revisar. El solo se sentó en el pavimento y siguió limpiando el sudor de su rostro. Parecía que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse.

-Hi,… déjalo así… -Me miró y se levantó con bastante dificultad, me acerqué a ayudarle y me lo agradeció, pero de igual manera me alejó. No le gustaba verse débil. Al menos no frente a mí. Nunca dejaba que esas cosas salieran a la luz. –Ya casi hemos llegado, aunque… no se a que se refiera Petermon de ir hacia Rainbow… -respiró profundo. –Bridge.

Miré hacia el puente, pero tampoco veía nada más que luces de autos y gente caminando hacia él. Nos quedamos unos minutos descansando del susto que nos habíamos llevado antes, y para nuestra mala suerte nos habíamos traído a Theresa con nosotros. Por un tiempo hubo un gran silencio en la ciudad, como si todas las bestias y el ejército hubieran dejado de pelear. Respiramos profundo los tres y descansamos por unos segundos más.

El viento comenzó a correr bastante fuerte, y eso pareció haberle agradado a Taichi. Se veía que lo refrescaba un poco, pero eso no quitaba que se veía en pésimas condiciones, por así decirlo. El cielo estaba en su punto de quedarse a oscuras, solo unos minutos más y la noche nos cubriría a todos. Saqué un pequeño panecillo de la mochila y se lo entregué a Theresa. Sabía que no era el momento, pero ella más que nosotros, debía de sentirse más segura que temerosa.

Me acerqué a mi hermano y pasé una mano por su espalda; del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia; lo que nos faltaba, pero… incluso así Taichi parecía feliz con ello. Sé que pudo tranquilizarse aún más. De alguna el silencio, el viento y la pequeña lluvia hicieron que todos nosotros pudiéramos dar un pequeño respiro de todo lo que estábamos pasando.

Pero todo ello no duró mucho, el suelo comenzó a temblar demasiado. Volteamos todos al mismo tiempo hacia la enorme columna que iluminaba a la pequeña Odaiba y nos sorprendimos de lo que pudimos ver. Era como ver a un gran enemigo de más de 50 metros saliendo de la columna de fuego, así como todos los digimons anteriores lo habían hecho.

-Suban ya… -Él se notaba demasiado cansado, y no dejaba de ver a la enorme criatura. Cuando subí a Theresa me subí detrás de ella y Taichi continuó su travesía hacia Rainbow Bridge.

Antes de llegar había demasiada gente, era casi imposible avanzar y tuvimos que dejar la motocicleta atrás. Caminamos entre la gente y los autos, sin encontrar algo diferente entre todo ello. Comencé a preguntarme si el plan de Petermon realmente era algo bueno. Taichi me tomó de uno de mis brazos y me dirigió hacia la entrada del enorme puente.

-Es imposible pasar… hay demasiada gente aquí… -Me miró y observó los grandes edificios que se asomaban y caminó hacia allí. –Tendremos que esperar a que todos avancen un poco, no nos queda de otra. No podemos separarnos, y también debemos de preguntarnos donde dejar a Theresa… no creo que ella pueda acompañarnos a donde vamos…

Asentí, pero yo seguía buscando algo diferente entre todos los que estaban ahí. Pero no veía nada. Ni un solo digimon, nadie que yo conociera. Nos acercamos a una tienda de antigüedades, y antes de que parpadeáramos la gente comenzaba a correr hacia el puente, y la que ya se encontraba ahí corría lejos de ese lugar.

Recordé lo que dijo antes el anciano: "Si no lo han notado, van hacia donde hay una gran cantidad de personas, de alguna manera los detectan", y de seguro esta era la zona con más gente tratando de salir de Odaiba. Qué mala suerte teníamos. Miré pronto que la enorme criatura pisaba frente a nosotros. Pero era solo una sombra negra caminando, que se detuvo frente al puente y de su cuerpo salían pequeños rayos azules, como si de un corto eléctrico se tratara. Pero simplemente se quedó ahí, y nos quedamos inmóviles bajo el techo que nos cubría de su vista.

Y de forma casi predecible una gran explosión le hizo moverse de su lugar, y un círculo rodeo los pies de la creatura, parecidos a aquellos que te describían los libros de los brujos cuando invocaban demonios o algún otro ser.

"_¡Trueno mágico!", _escuchamos en medio del escándalo de la gente, y la enorme criatura produjo un grito enorme, parecido a un rugido muy profundo, los bellos de mi piel se erizaron cuando mis oídos dejaron de escucharlo todo, y solo podía escuchar eso. Mi hermano gritó mi nombre, pero lo supe ya que el cubría sus orejas y pude leer sus labios, comenzó a correr lejos del edificio, y tomé a Theresa en mis brazos para huir más rápido de allí. La criatura comenzó a retorcerse mientras rayos amarillentos recorrían su cuerpo.

Corrimos entre los edificios, y a lo lejos pude ver a alguien sobrevolando el digimon y lanzando lo que parecían luces rojas. No sabía si era Petermon, o algún digimon que esté de nuestro lado para venir a ayudarnos. La criatura dejó de gritar, aunque mis oídos tenían una comezón leve.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡No tengo ni idea! –Gritó Taichi. –Pero no me gusta nada.

La criatura giró hacia nosotros, y como de película de terror pudimos ver sus ojos que se abrieron cuando pude vernos. Era de un verde casi fosforescente, y solo pude oír el grito de mi hermano llamándome antes de que aquello pronunciara "_valor_", y comenzaran a aparecer bolas de fuego dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

"_¡Esfera explosiva!"_, escuché esta vez, y antes de que aquellas bolas de fuego chocaran contra nosotros, algo las hizo explotar antes de que nos vaporizaran. Cubrí mi cabeza ante el impacto y protegí el cuerpo de Theresa. Alcé mi vista segundos después y mi hermano estaba en la misma posición. Se levantó y casi a rastras corrió hacia mí, se colocó a mi lado y sostuvo mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, y algo rápido voló sobre nosotros, yendo hacia donde estaba la criatura. _"¡Esfera explosiva!", _volví a escuchar. Aquella voz me sonó tan parecida, pero no pude concentrarme en eso. Asentí a mi hermano, mientras la criatura era atacada con esferas de fuego y le hacían retroceder. Taichi quiso ponerme de pie, pero él estaba demasiado débil, me levanté para ayudarle y tragándose su orgullo se apoyó en mis hombros. Respiraba lento, pero su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, respiré hondo y comencé a correr de forma rápida.

Sin que pudiéramos alejarnos más de una calle, nuestras espaldas se iluminaron, y al girar la mirada, pude ver como una gran esfera de fuego se aproximaba hacia nosotros, grité sin poder evitarlo, Theresa se abrazó fuerte a mí y Taichi me giró de tal forma que me protegió con su cuerpo y caímos al suelo, quedándome debajo de él y Theresa entre nosotros.

Pero volví a escuchar esa voz conocida. "Trueno Mágico". La escuché tan cerca que sabía que aquella persona o digimon estaba frente a nosotros. Y una gran explosión se produjo arriba de nuestras cabezas. Saqué mi frente y mis ojos del peso de mi hermano y vi a alguien que no podía ni imaginarme.

Mi corazón latió fuerte y sentí que por segundos no estaba respirando. El volteo y por alguna razón sabía que me sonreía aunque no podía ver su boca. Wizardmon me ayudó a levantar a mi hermano de mí, y aunque Wizardmon era gran parte de mi historia, y compañero fiel de Gatomon, no pude concentrar toda mi atención en él. Taichi no respondía y Wizardmon se puso frente a él, quitando parte de su cabello mojado por el sudor de su rostro le miró examinando si estaba bien.

-Wizardmon… -Dije. Theresa se levantó y se puso detrás mio cuando me senté. Miré a mi hermano atónita por unos segundos y me acerqué a él gateando por el pavimento… -Hermano…

-Hikari… es un gran gusto verte de nuevo. –Dijo el digimon. Le sonreí, estaba emocionada, pero mi hermano no habría sus ojos y desvié mi emoción un poco. –El estará bien, pero debo de encargarme de esto antes. –Wizardmon se puso de pie, dejando a mi hermano entre mis brazos. Alzó su vuelo, y esquivando los brazos del gran digimon con el que luchaba e acercó y escuché su voz desde donde él estaba.

"¡Ilusión del terror!". El digimon se detuvo en seco, y comenzó a retroceder, pronunciando otro grito que hizo que cubriera mis oídos, y que Theresa me abrazara con fuerza. Wizardmon voló de nuevo hacia nosotros, y puso a mi hermano en su espalda. Levanté a Theresa en mis brazos y la subí en la espalda de mi hermano.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. –Wizardmon caminó hacia mí, y sin poder evitarlo le abracé antes de que pudiera continuar hablando. –Hikari… -Rió levemente entre sus palabras. –Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que esa bestia deje de alucinar. Todo esto está siendo provocado por un digimon, y el seguramente nos seguirá cuando nos vayamos de su mundo. Por eso hay que irnos de aquí; si él se Ve de aquí, todo esto se detendrá. –Solo asentí y me alejé de él para verlo a los ojos.

-Pero… los demás.

-Ellos ya están con mis compañeros, y todos nos hemos reunido con cada uno de ellos. –Theresa me miró por unos segundos. –De ella nos encargaremos después… -Añadió refiriéndose a la pequeña intrusa. –Debemos irnos ya.

Solo asentí, y tomé mi digivice en mi mano. Saqué el de mi hermano y lo coloqué entre los dedos de su mano. Y tan pronto hicimos eso, Wizardmon dijo unas palabras inentendibles para mí, pero que hicieron que una luz del cielo bajara hacia nosotros, y una luz proveniente de nuestros digivices se uniera a ella, cubriéndonos totalmente.

Mi mano se alzó sin que yo tuviera que hacerlo, el digivice se dirigía hacia el cielo, y cuando estuvimos completamente dentro de la luz comenzamos a alzarnos como alguna vez lo hicimos en un puente de luces de colores, en mi primera ida al digimundo. Aunque no comprendiera como era que Theresa entraría, tenía la impresión de que Wizardmon ya tenía la respuesta.

Nos elevamos poco a poco sobrevolando los edificios, y a lo lejos pude ver túneles parecidos al que estábamos nosotros. Podía ver a mis amigos subiendo, confirmando lo que Taichi me había dicho antes, ellos sabían que hacer; comenzamos a entrar a sobre las nubes, y poco a poco la lluvia iba desapareciendo conforme subíamos.

Ver todo ello me hacía recordar que podría ver a Gatomon después de un largo tiempo en el cual no pude verla. Me rompía el corazón tener que verla en estas condiciones, pero me emocionaba saber que la abrazaría de nuevo, y que Wizardmon esta vez nos acompañaría en nuestra batalla desde el principio de todo.


	7. V - Bienvenidos

_Capítulo 5.0_

_Bienvenidos_

— ¡Nunca en la vida me vuelvo a subir a ese maldito tren! —Gritó Mimi, tomando una piedra del suelo y arrojándola al aire, mientras el tren volvía a seguir su rumbo entre las dimensiones.

Momentos antes, el tren había comenzado a bajar en picada a una velocidad increíble, y parecía que nunca se detendría y chocaría contra el suelo cubierto de césped que vieron por la ventana al llegar a la dimensión. Algunas de las chicas gritaron abrazándose unas a otras y Wizardmon entró hasta el vagón en donde se encontraba Taichi, y lo subió a su hombro; regresó y extendiendo su mano hacia el fondo del vagón en donde estaban todos, gritó un hechizo en una lengua extraña para los elegidos y el otro extremo desapareció, y un aire fuerte los sacó de ahí, haciéndoles caer fuera de este.

El tren por su parte, antes de chocar contra el suelo, giró con fuerza centímetros antes de su "casi" impacto y se elevó hacia el cielo, así seguido sus demás vagones. Wizardmon lanzó otro hechizo que hizo a los demás, a excepción de los digimons que podían volar, flotar en los aires y comenzar a descender lentamente hasta el suelo. Pero eso no detuvo al viento a desprender los broches del cabello de Mimí y despeinarle por completo.

—Mimí… agradece que estamos a salvo. —Hikari le miró sonriente, mientras iba hacia al lado de Wizardmon para checar a su hermano. —Él está bien, ¿no?

—Él está bien. —Afirmó el digimon, y Mimí le miró y le apuntó.

—A él ni siquiera le interesa su cabello, no tuvo que soportar esa caída de cien metros. —Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

—En realidad fueron quinientos trece puntos siete metros. —No tardó en responder Petermon, quien pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ver la mirada de la castaña y apuntó hacia Tinkermon. —Ella dijo eso.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estamos aquí… —Dijo Ken. —En… quien sabe que parte del universo. —Donde se encontraban no había ni siquiera árboles que ocuparan la gran llanura cubierta de verde césped; las montañas se veían demasiado lejanas.

—Witchelny. —Witchmon no tardó en hablar, algunos ya le conocían y otros no, lo cual hizo que algunos de los elegidos se le quedaran viendo unos segundos. —Pero eso supongo que ya se los habrán dicho. —Explicaremos todo con más claridad en el fuerte, tenemos que irnos pronto. —Los digimons asintieron, mientras que Tinkermon elevó su vuelo.

— ¡Vigilaré desde arriba, allá nos vemos! —Dijo la pequeña hada y elevó el vuelo.

—Bien, sigamos adelante.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Wizardmon sin vacilar, los chicos comenzaban a preguntarse si este mundo era parecido al digimundo, pero así debía ser, después de todo estaban ligados entre sí. Cuando ya se habían puesto a analizar en serio donde se encontraban, notaron que estaban cerca de un gran bosque con árboles inmensos de distintos colores, en su mayoría tonos pastel, que le daban un toque de frescura, pero sus troncos inspiraban todo lo contrario. En los cielos había basta nube, y los suelos eran gobernados por pequeñas colinas tapizadas de verdes pastos, incluyendo algunos dientes de león y pequeñas flores amarillentas.

Pero era todo lo que podían ver, después de un largo rato de caminada, las colinas no dejaban ver nada más de donde se encontraban, pero el estar en ese pequeño lugar tan calmado les hacía sentir de esa manera, pensaron que quizás las amenazas no serían tan grandes esta vez. Tiempo antes se habían encontrado en un caos estruendoso en el mundo real, que aún no lograban comprender a todo su porciento, pero ahora caminaban hacia donde los dirigía Wizardmon que se veía realmente pacífico.

A decir verdad, la idea de conocer un mundo diferente al digimundo les emocionaba bastante. Comenzando ya a sentir el cansancio, fueron bajando el ritmo de su caminata.

Tinkermon fue bajando su vuelo hasta donde se encontraba Wizardmon completamente apresurada y con el rostro sonrojado y cubierto de sudor. —Wizardmon, se acercan los cuervos, están algo lejos, pero se aproximan rápido.

— ¿Cuervos? —Cody miró hacia detrás de ellos, a las colinas, sin dejar de caminar.

—Son datos negativos. —Añadió Witchmon un poco intranquilo. —Son algo extraños, no sabría decirte como son exactamente, pero tienen picos, y es como arena flotante de color negro. Parecen algo así como…

— ¿Cuervos literalmente? —Cody les miró divertido, pero Witchmon no supo contestarle. Todos se detuvieron.

— ¡Son asquerosos! —Gritó Petermon, extendiendo sus extremidades. Resultaba bastante energético.

—Comen datos. —Wizardmon miró hacia lo lejos, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y miró hacia el bosque. —Petermon, Tinkermon, entreténganlos, si llegamos al bosque será difícil para ellos encontrarnos con el hechizo protector, y no podemos dejar que lleguen a los elegidos, sus digimons aún no están con ellos y no podrán defenderse. Sepárenlos, ellos solo atacan en grandes grupos.

— ¡Ok! —Gritaron al unísono, aunque Petermon lo dijo con tono de duda, y alzaron su vuelo, hacia detrás de ellos.

Los chicos miraron con curiosidad a los dos digimons que se alejaban, tenían la gran duda de qué sería aquello que se habían referido anteriormente, Koshiro más que nadie. Sin embargo, debían de obedecer a Wizardmon. Taichi lanzó un leve quejido y se movió en el hombro de Wizardmon, Hikari caminó hacia él y flexionó un poco sus rodillas para ver el rostro de su hermano, había una mueca extraña, como si algo le incomodara.

—Wizardmon… Le llamó Koshiro. —Háblanos sobre el enemigo, sé que no saben mucho, pero tengo la corazonada de que saben más de lo que nos dijeron.

—Hm… —Wizardmon lo dudó un poco, pero asintió. Les indicó que comenzaran a caminar y todos lo hicieron. —Sabemos que Jezbetmon está rodeado por digimons poderosos, no todos sus aliados lo son, pero los que siempre están con él, son capaces de causar mucha destrucción. —Todos escuchaban con mucha atención, incluso la pequeña Theresa que ahora era cargada por el mayor de los elegidos. —No les conocemos a todos ellos, sólo sabemos lo que fuentes confiables nos han contado. Por ejemplo, sabemos que en Phylsia existían cuatro guardianes poderosos, cada uno de ellos tiene dos cubos de energía en su interior en donde guardan ataques especiales para defender a Database, pero supimos, después de la guerra, que tres de ellos habían muerto, y quedó uno, que es Zaphrimon, él tiene la habilidad de poder controlar su sombra a su gusto, de eso dependen sus ataques, y ya ha activado uno de sus cubos de energía, lo cual significa que si el llegara a activar su segundo cubo, morirá al instante.

—Vaya sujeto… me pregunto por qué traicionó a Phylsea.

—Phylsia.

—Sí, eso. —Rio Daisuke.

—Bueno, no lo sabemos. Al principio pensamos que él había sido quien asesinó a sus tres compañeros, pero al parecer no fue así. —Wizardmon continuó. —Luego está Nephimon, es un digimon tipo ángel, ya lo hemos mencionado. Hay zonas en el digimundo en donde se encuentran solo digimons de esta jerarquía. Gracias a Cloudmon, que tiene relación con un digimon de ahí, supimos que ella había traicionado al líder de los ángeles, así que le desterraron y llegó a Phylsia, no sin antes robar objetos importantes de su tierra de origen. Los ángeles le siguen buscando como fugitiva de la ley sagrada digital, y hemos hecho un trato con ellos.

¿Qué clase de trato? —Sora se cruzó de brazos.

—Ellos se harían cargo de Nephimon, si nos ayudaban en situaciones complicadas. —Wizardmon miró de reojo hacia atrás de él. —No estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarnos a pelear, pero sí en lo que fuera necesario para apoyarnos en la investigación contra Jezbetmon Ellos creen firmemente en que el diálogo es la solución de la paz. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, los ángeles digimons son grandes investigadores. —El digimon sonrió. —También hay otros dos aliados de Jezbetmon, sabemos poco de ellos, sin embargo, conocemos la capacidad que tienen y eso nos ayuda bastante. Fueron vistos por dos sobrevivientes de Phylsia que lograron escapar de él; uno de ellos lleva el nombre de Lemvimon, es un sujeto bastante… ¿estúpido? Nunca tiene una técnica de pelea, pero tiene gran poder, lo cual descontrola todo lo que hace y termina echando a perder los planes de su jefe.

—Antes habías mencionado a un Wisemon. —Mimí dio una pequeña corrida hasta quedar al lado de Wizardmon. -¿Quién es él exactamente? ¿Qué importancia tiene con Jezbetmon?

—Yo tenía la misma duda. —Habló Joe. —Dices que arruinó planes de Jezbetmon anteriormente, pero ¿eso lo convierte en nuestro aliado o no?

—Wisemon es un digimon sumamente traidor, así que no sabría decirlo. En tiempos antiguos él tenía un grupo de digimon que le acompañaban, pero cuando se encontró en un problema que no pudo solucionar, solo optó por destruir a sus seguidores para salir de ello. Supongo que sus compañeros de ahora no saben eso.

—Esto cada vez es más complicado. —Soltó Daisuke y Takeru asintió divertido.

— ¿Tú conoces a Wisemon? —La pregunta de Miyako le tomó por sorpresa.

—Ah… alguna vez fui su mano derecha.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Gritaron los elegidos al unísono.

—Sabía que Wisemon era alguien podrido por dentro, lleno de locura y nada de compasión, pero fuimos amigos por bastante tiempo. Supe lo de su equipo cuando yo viajé hasta el Digimundo para entrenar y mejorar mis ataques. —Wizardmon miró hacia el bosque, solo quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar. —Volviendo al tema, nos conviene hacer equipo con Wisemon, sí. Él tiene aliados poderosos que estarían dispuestos a pelear a nuestro lado. Pero… tengo el presentimiento de que él solo empeoraría las cosas. A demás, de que tiene un serio problema con las mujeres. -Lo dijo dirigiéndose a ellas.

— ¿¡EH!? —Las chicas le miraron confusas, y algunas un tanto ofendidas.

—No hay chicas en el equipo de Wisemon, a excepción de una vieja amiga; una vez me atreví a preguntar el por qué a las chicas del pueblo de Wisemon, y solo comenzaron a gritar "Es un mujeriego", "maldito insensible", y cosas parecidas. —El digimon se encogió de hombros. —A mí no me interesa, pero supongo que ustedes piensan diferente.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar, detrás de ellas escucharon un grito. "Wizardmon", volvió a escucharse. Todos regresaron su mirada y vieron a Tinkermon y a Petermon volando hacia ellos alertados.

— ¡Son demasiados!

— ¡Mis datos, —Lloriqueó Petermon abrazándose a si mismo! —¡Mis perfectos datos, ni un sólo cuervo tocará mis preciados datos! —Petermon hacía un escándalo mientras volaba a gran velocidad con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pero qué demonios… —Wizardmon dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver una enorme ola de color negro que se alzaba detrás de ellos. Se trataba de una enorme parvada de cuervos, similares a la arena. —¡Que no los toquen, corran al bosque! —Gritó Wizardmon. —Yamato, ayúdame con Taichi. —El rubio asintió y levantó a Taichi en sus brazos y comenzó a correr detrás de todos.

La enorme ola, parecida a arena oscura, se alzó como espiral hacia el cielo, produciendo un sonido rasposo y un grito que dejó sordos a los chicos por unos segundos; Tinkermon se posicionó detrás de Wizardmon y Witchmon, que había estado callada desde hacía tiempo se colocó a su lado en posición de ataque.

— ¡Petermon, vete con los elegidos!

— ¿Creías que iba a pelear? —Petermon voló hacia los elegidos, mientras que los demás solo pensaban en qué hacer. La gran ola tomó forma de una espiral y formó una especie de taladro, y se lanzó directamente contra los tres digimons. — ¡Witchmon! —La digimon asintió, y gritó su ataque apuntado con la escoba, produciendo fuertes vientos contra la espiral, deshaciéndola en pedazos como si el agua chocara contra una gran pared, y dejando caer pequeños cuadros oscuros que desaparecían al descender.

**. . . . .**

¡Corran! —Gritó Petermon, volando más lejos de donde estaban los elegidos. —¡Pero qué lentos son!

— ¡Oye tú, cobarde, ve y ayuda a los otros en vez de huir como una gallina!

—Para tú información. —Petermon regresó y encaró a Mimí. —No sé qué es una gallina, —Dijo pausadamente. — y no soy cobarde. Solo cuido mis datos. —Apuntó a su pecho.

—Tus datos mándalos al demonio.

— ¡Solo dinos a donde ir! —Yamato acomodó a Taichi en su espalda. —Taichi no es precisamente alguien con poco peso y comienzo a cansarme, así que solo dinos a donde ir.

—Bien, bien. —Petermon lanzó un quejido y comenzó a volar adentrándose al bosque.

**. . . . .**

La gran ola comenzó a separarse y pronto fue tomando forma individual, pequeñas aves conformadas por pequeños cuadros oscuros que aparecían y se desvanecían una y otra vez, tomaron su lugar y posición de ataque, estaban dispuestas a comer todos los datos posibles. Sus picos fueron los que tardaron más en formarse, pero antes de que muchos terminaran de tomar su forma original, Wizardmon dio vueltas a su bastón y lo soltó, quedándose este estático flotándo frente a él. Hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y lanzó un rayo desde el centro de su bastón hacia las criaturas. Las aves incompletas lanzaron alaridos que hicieron chillar los oídos de todos, y aprovecharon para escapar y dirigirse hacia el bosque.

—No veo a los elegidos por ningún lado… —Witchmon tomó su escoba y al ver como datos venían a gran velocidad, tomando forma de gran espiral de nuevo, lanzó uno de sus ataques para alejarlos con el viento lo que los volvió a deformar.

—Petermon es tan inútil como siempre. —Tinkermon suspiró. —Nunca quiere pelear, siempre cuidando sólo de si. Seguro que ya ha perdido a los elegidos en el bosque.

—Y tú nunca paras de quejarte, a ver cuándo cierras la boca.

—Creo que sólo escucho bla bla bla. —Dijo haciendo caras ridículas y soltándose a grandes carcajadas.

—Ni siquiera cuentas con la suficiente madurez como para aceptar que eres una infantil. —Sonrió con superioridad. —No me sorprende de alguien de tu tipo, hada sucia.

¡Verás lo que esta hada sucia puede hacer, bruja fea! -Gritó deteniéndose, mientras alzaba su arpón.

—Hey, hey, ¡basta! —Wizardmon volteó hacia ellas. —Dejen de pelear, hay que concentrarse. —Las dos miraron hacia lados distintos cruzándose de brazos. Wizardmon soltó un suspiro sintiéndose cansado y volvió a verlas. -Tenemos que apresurarnos. Los cuervos están tomando su forma de nuevo.

**. . . . .**

—Diablos, diablos... —Petermon miraba en todas direcciones. Los chicos no tuvieron más que detenerse a descansar. Los árboles los rodeaban por completo y ni siquiera la luz atravesaba sus duras hojas de colores. Petermon levantó el vuelo, alejándose poco a poco en búsqueda del camino que debía seguir, pero a causa de su torpe memoria, no lograba encontrarlo.

—Por alguna extraña razón, pensé que eras más astuto. —Soltó Ken cruzándose de brazos. Todos se habían cansado de correr en círculos y se sentaron sobre las gruesas raíces de los troncos que sobresalían de la tierra. Hikari corrió cerca de Yamato para estar al pendiente de su hermano. El rubio se levantó de su asiento y miró ya molesto al digimon.

—Si admitieras que estamos perdidos podríamos pensar en un plan, sabes... quizás ya habríamos encontrado el camido si dejaras de volar de un lado a otro...

— ¡No estamos perdidos! —Rugió el digimon que volaba entre las ramas de los árboles. —Es cosa de recordar un poco, no teman, elegidos, ¡Petermon es un gran guía!

—Opino que deberíamos de hacer un plan... —comentó Miyako en voz baja, y todos asintieron pensando de la misma manera.

Petermon comenzó a hablar para sí mismo sobre dónde se encontraba el camino, pero los chicos decidieron simplemente ignorarlo y reunirse para pensar en una solución. Regresar por donde vinieron sería estúpido, había huido por orden de Wizardmon. Caminar sin rumbo podría ser un problema, pues no era el digimundo y no tenían idea de qué podrían toparse por ahí. Mimí, ya cansada de tanta caminata, se sentó al lado de Hikari quien sólo asentía o negaba ante las ideas de sus compañeros.

Theresa se acercó a Taichi y le sonrió cuando este comenzó a abrir sus ojos a duras penas. La pequeña aplastó las mejillas del mayor, quien soltó un quejido abrumador. Todos giraron asustados, y Taichi se levantó de un salto con la mente hecha un desastre y completamente mareado, sorprendiendo a su hermana menor. Ella se levantó tan rápido como pudo. El chico del valor les miró a todos asustado, y retrocedió, tropezando con una de las enormes ramas del suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y soltando un grito.

¡Hermano! —Hikari corrió hacia donde había caído se acercó con una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Ya estás de vuelta!

¿De qué...? —Miró a todos completamente confundido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo en sus ojos era aún borroso. Sora se acercó y se sentó a su lado al igual que Joe, quien pensó en ser un poco útil al checar al elegido. Taichi, tratando de recuperar la vista completamente cerró sus ojos bastante fuertes y los talló con sus manos. — ¿No estábamos a punto de morir?

No. —Sonrió Hikari y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano. Tenía un fuerte olor a pólvora y fuego, además de un toque del perfume que usaba constantemente cuando salía y una mezcla de sudor. Taichi miró a su hermana un poco confundido. —Wizardmon nos ayudó, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Lo último que recuerdo... hm... —Joe puso dos de sus dedos en el cuello de Taichi y miró el reloj de su muñeca. —Es el sol pasándonos por encima. ¿De verdad sigo vivo?

Lo estás. —Dijo Yamato, quien llamó la atención del elegido del valor.

Comenzó a examinar su alrededor. Los árboles de colores cubrían todo el cielo y debajo de él la tierra estaba cubierta con miles de hojas de colores. Todos tenían un aspecto derrotado y cansado, otros tenían pinta de haber peleado hasta la derrota, incluso Hikari, que tenía pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo, tenía ese aspecto realmente cansado. Se preguntó cómo se veía realmente él. Hasta que llegó a ver a un chico alto de cabello teñido de blanco y cejas oscuras, era como un copo de nieve que cobró vida. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención, sino un pequeño signo que logró ver en su cuello, o eso creyó ver él. Lo que sea que fuere, no le tomó la suficiente importancia. Miró hacia su lado como Theresa le sonreía, también tenía un aspecto sudoroso.

— ¿En qué parte de... Japón estamos?

—No estamos en Japón. —Habló esta vez Koshiro.

— ¡Estamos en wichelty, capitán Taichi! —Sonrió Daisuke con mucha energía, Ken sólo rió a su lado y Cody le repudió con la mirada.

—Witchelny. —Corrigió Koshiro. —Es una zona digital, como el digimundo, pero al parecer no es parte de él.

—Aunque en realidad estamos perdidos. —Dijo Sora encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se supone que un digimon llamado Petermon nos guiaría hasta la guarida donde están los digimons, pero sólo nos ha hecho perdernos.

— ¿Witchelny? ¿Petermon?

—El digimon que nos ayudó a escapar en casa. —Terminó añadiendo Hikari. Taichi miró hacia arriba intentando recordar, pero su mente se encontraba un poco borrosa. Recordaba vagos detalles de lo sucedido. Koshiro frunció el ceño. —La serpiente que atacó los departamentos fue derrotada por Petermon, el digimon que te ayudó a escapar cuando ella te tomó de la pierna. —Los dos giraron a ver las raspaduras que había ocasionado el metal contra la piel. No era grave, pero se veía doloroso. Taichi comenzaba a recordar poco a poco los momentos y asintió. —Luego fuimos con mamá al puerto y la dejamos ahí con papá, y cuando llegamos estaba un digimon enorme.

—Valor, lo recuerdo. —Dijo Taichi.

— ¿Eh? —Hikari sonrió confundida. — ¿Valor?

—El digimon que nos atacó con la bola de fuego. —Le miró incrédulo. — ¿No lo recuerdas? El gran digimon que nos atacó se llama valor.

Todos le miraron. Nadie conocía el nombre de ese digimon que la mayoría había visto a lo lejos.

—Es un digimon especial, Hikari ¿A caso no lo recuerdas? Él mismo nos lo dijo. —Él rio un poco divertido y trató de levantarse. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y flexionó sus rodillas para ponerse de pie, pero justo cuando tuvo sus pies de nuevo en el suelo, su cuerpo se desconectó.

**. . . . .**

—Estoy... demasiado... cansada... —Dijo entre respiraciones Witchmon recostándose en el cesped. Habían logrado a espantar después de numerosos ataques a todos los cuervos y sólo quedaban pequeños datos negativos. Wizardmon incluso había tenido que sentarse en el suelo a causa del cansancio. Habían tenido demasiadas batallas en los últimos días sin darse un ligero chance para descansar. Los tres soltaron un gran suspiro y descansaron sólo por unos segundos más.

¿Creen que Petermon los haya llevado a la guarida? —Preguntó Tinkermon abanicándose con una de sus manos. Había clavado con fuerza el arpón a la tierra y lo usaba como respaldo.

—No... —Admitió Wizardmon. —Pero él hubiera dejado pasar a los cuervos.

— ¿Cuál será el próximo movimiento? —Preguntó Witchmon incorporándose para poder ver a Wizardmon. Él negó con su cabeza y descubrió su rostro para sentir el viento que comenzó a soplar y a remover los cabellos de todos. —Supongo que piensas que es muy pronto para llevarlos a Phylsia a combatir contra Jezbetmon.

—Lo pienso... y lo creo. —Contestó mientras se quitaba su sombrero. —Descansaremos por ahora, aunque ellos no pararán de hacer preguntas, ellos siempre lo hacen demasiado. —Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco melancólico. —Ustedes descansen todo lo que puedan, mientras los elegidos no sean más fuertes, necesitaremos toda la protección posible. —Alzó el vuelo, sentándose en el aire y estiró sus brazos en alto. —Yo hablaré con ellos sobre su entrenamiento y sobre el viaje.

Se quedaron en un silencio poco incómodo, disfrutando del viento que los refrescaba y del sonido del pasto viajando contra el viento. Las nubes comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco desde lo lejos.

— ¿Piensas decirles sobre las armaduras? —Wizardmon sonrió y negó.

—Deben de estar lo suficiente preparados para usarlas, aunque... todo será realmente emocionante cuando logren hacerlo, no puedo esperar a enseñarles a usarlas.

Guardaron otro pequeño silencio antes de volver a estar todos de pie. Sacudieron un poco sus ropas, y miraron en dirección al bosque.

—El comienzo de la guerra... —Comenzó a decir Wizardmon. —Se siente bastante tranquilo.

**. . . . .**

— ¡La encontré, la encontré, la…! —Petermon llegó con una velocidad increíble, deteniéndose en seco al ver a todos alrededor del elegido que estuvo desmayado desde que llegaron. Los miró un poco confundido y ladeó su cabeza, analizando la situación. Yamato, que era el único de pie con el chico nuevo, volteó a verle con sus ojos fríos, y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. — ¿Qué hacen? ¿Ya murió? —Se acercó un poco más y voló sobre el elegido.

—No murió. —Dijo Hikari, quien le miró de mala gana.

—Despertó por unos segundos y luego volvió a desmayarse. —Añadió Ken. —Mencionó el nombre del monstruo que atacó la ciudad. —Regresó su vista hacia el elegido del valor.

— ¿Eso tiene que ver acaso con la semilla? —Preguntó Koshiro, quien se levantó del suelo. —Wizardmon dijo que la semilla…

—No. —Respondió rápido Petermon. Bajó hasta el suelo y fue hasta donde estaba el elegido. —Eso es simplemente porque es el elegido del valor.

—No te entiendo. —Dijo Yamato. A Petermon le atacaban escalofríos cada vez que él hablaba. — ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Hm, bueno. No es nada complicado.

—A demás yo tampoco sabía su nombre, y soy también un elegido del valor. —Comentó Daisuke.

Todos volearon a ver al digimon, que tuvo que girar su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar sus miradas acusadoras. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua y comenzó a volar de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dejen de mirarme de esa manera. Sé que están confundidos y todo, pero no soy la persona que debería de informarles; Wizardmon es el líder del grupo y él es quien debe de decirles estas cosas importantes. —Rascó su cabeza y soltó un suspiro. —Para que entiendan mejor la situación, en el universo existen miles de otros universos. Nosotros los llamamos dimensiones. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, y miró a cada uno de ellos, quienes lo veían confundidos. —Estas dimensiones funcionan como un sistema solar, algunas están más cerca que otras, y cinco de esas dimensiones se encuentran dentro de un mismo patrón de energía.

—Sí, ya me perdí. —Daisuke había puesto mala cara.

—Yo igual. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sistema solar con las dimensiones? —Se atrevió a preguntar Mimi.

—Piensa en una línea, y en cinco planetas alineados. Cada planeta es una dimensión. La primera por obvias razones es a lo que ustedes llaman el mundo real, el mundo de los humanos. Le sigue el digimundo, que es la dimensión más cercana a ustedes. Por eso no es tan difícil ir y venir entre esos lugares, le sigue Witchelny, que tiene ligado a la pequeña dimensión de Nunca Jamás —Dijo con notable orgullo. —y luego Database. Por último, tenemos a la dimensión oscura, que tiene miles de pequeñas dimensiones conectadas a él, muchas de ellas, conectadas al digimundo y algunas pocas a su propio mundo. LA dimensión oscura está llena de digimons malignos, incluyendo a todos aquellos que ustedes derrotaron alguna vez, pero ellos se encuentran en una pequeña dimensión que es parecida a una prisión.

—Y todo eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi hermano? —Preguntó Hikari.

—Paciencia. —Se notó que el digimon sonrió por debajo de su máscara. —Database es un mundo de conexión entre lo digital, lo humano y la oscuridad, sería como el sol del pequeño sistema solar en esta conexión de dimensiones. Es el centro en donde conectan todas estas, sin Database, estas dimensiones vagarían por el infinito universo, como estrellas sin rumbo. Database está dividido en diez zonas, esas zonas son la mismísima representación de los emblemas que los viejos elegidos dejaron atrás. Gobernaron, impusieron el orden y cuando todo estuvo solucionado en Database y el Digimundo, regresaron a su dimensión de origen, olvidándose de sus digimons y de lo que habían hecho. La zona que atacó Jezbetmon y sus aliados, Phylsia, fue un lugar dentro del territorio del viejo elegido del valor. Cuando logremos ir a Database, será mejor para ustedes, podrán notar la diferencia de cada una de las zonas. Ustedes están conectados con esas zonas, sus corazones y sus emblemas, así como sus espíritus están unidas como hilos invisibles e indestructibles a esos lugares; —Miró a Daisuke. —Tú contienes dos emblemas dentro de ti, por lo que tus conexiones con las zonas de la Amistad y del Valor son muy débiles. Zaphrimon es un protector de la zona del valor, nacido allí. Cuando él viajo al mundo real, la conexión entre él y Taichi se hizo mucho más cercana. Taichi podía sentir y sabía parte de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mundo. Los nombres de cada digimon, sabía muy bien cuando había peligro, dónde sería más seguro. Sin embargo, a causa del ataque de Nephimon, su mente fue confundida y no supo reaccionar como debía hacerlo. Cuando logren ir a Phylsia, y estén en su territorio, podrán entender mucho mejor a qué es a lo que me refiero.

—Yo aun no entiendo nada. —Le sonrió Theresa a Joe, que le dedicó también una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos miraron aún confundidos pero un poco satisfechos a Petermon, y aunque eso resolvió algunas dudas que ni siquiera existían aún, ahora tenían muchas más dentro de sus cabezas. Daisuke se notaba emocionado, y Hikari sólo se notaba algo preocupada pero a la vez curiosa. Koshiro simplemente estaba ahogado en dudas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Miyako con sus manos en sus costados y con una sonrisa. —La verdad es que yo sólo quiero ver a Hawkmon pronto. —Sonrió. —Si tendremos que luchar de nuevo, quiero tener un momento de paz con ella antes de que todo comience.

— ¡Cierto! —Petermon giró en una dirección y apuntó. —Es por aquí.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para empezar a andar. Hikari tomó la mano de su hermano y lo jaló para sentarlo sobre las hojas de los árboles y Yamato se agachó para ayudarle a llevarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Dijo por fin, Mamura. Llevaba un largo rato callado, y a veces olvidaban que también estaba ahí. Yamato asintió y Mamura se agachó para que Yamato pusiera a Taichi en su espalda. Hikari le sonrió tímida y asintió con su cabeza agradeciendo. Yamato le dio un golpe en el hombro a Mamura y comenzó a caminar junto con los demás.

—Avanza, novato. —Hikari soltó una pequeña risa y caminó junto con Mamura.

—Tranquilo. —Le dijo Hikari, notando la incomodidad y la nostalgia de su hogar. Él volteó a verla. —Pronto te sentirás parte de la familia, no debes preocuparte mucho.

—Lo siento… he hablado como un idiota mientras he estado con ustedes. —Dijo y regresó su vista hacia el frente. Sus ojos oscuros, casi rojizos volvieron a ver hacia el frente donde todos caminaban ya exhaustos. Taichi hacía sonidos de vez en cuando con su garganta. —Me siento extraño. Cuando comencé a ver todo lo que sucedía en Japón, me asombré. Pensé que podría ser una clase de héroe como mi hermana alguna vez lo fue, decidí quedarme y no ir a los refugios para poder ver algo en dónde ayudar, mis padres estaban tan molestos conmigo. Sabes, mi hermana era una elegida, nunca supe si viajó a este mundo o no, pero la envidiaba tanto. Siempre lo tenía todo, siempre era buena en todo. Yo sólo quedaba en la estúpida oscuridad,… pero cuando el digimon me dijo que yo también tendría que ir con él, Witchmon, me llené de pánico. Dudé completamente en ser un héroe o en algo parecido a lo que ella fue. —Hikari dejó de mirarlo y pensó un poco. —Ella murió apenas hace un mes, ¿Esto significa que soy alguna clase de remplazo barato? Tsk. —Desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección y tomó una bocanada de aire. —Lamento si te agobio con mis tontos sentimientos. Sólo… tengo una mezcla de ellos, y no puedo controlarme. Me creí tan valiente allá afuera, y sólo resulté ser un cobarde cuando llegó la situación.

—Creo que debes de comenzar a creer más en ti mismo. —Sonrió ella, volteó hacia su hermano y acomodó un poco su cabello, dedicándole una caricia algo maternal. —Todos tuvimos dudas de ser héroes, pero lo somos, aunque nunca nos llamemos de esa manera. Y… estamos realmente felices de serlo. Serás el héroe que tanto has querido ser, sólo… sigue adelante así como nosotros lo hicimos. También tuvimos miedo tantas veces, pero aún estamos aquí. —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa esta vez, y él la respondió. —Siempre que necesites ayuda, todos estaremos dispuestos en dártela.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió. — ¿Hikari?

—Sí. —Ella acomodó un mechón de su cabello y asintió. —Un gusto, Mamura.

**. . . . .**

—Koshiro. —Le llamó Petermon, mientras que este se acercaba flotando hacia él. —Creo que lo mejor será que no menciones la semilla delante de todos ellos. —Dijo susurrándole en su oído. Koshiro volteó a verle confundido. —Quizás comiencen a pedir más respuestas. ¿No te gustaría que ellos desconfiaran de Taichi, no?

—No lo harán. —Dijo Koshiro un poco irritado. —Petermon, he notado que desconfías mucho de nosotros.

—Lo hago. —Confesó. —Odio a los elegidos. —Koshiro volteó a verle y Petermon se puso frente a él sin dejar de avanzar en el aire. —Tengo mis razones… pero guarda para ti la información sobre las verdaderas consecuencias de la semilla. A veces, demasiado conocimiento en las personas equivocadas, puede provocar líos. Wizardmon te dará mucha información desde ahora, pero debes aprender cuando esta puede ser platicada con cualquiera y cual otra debe seguir siendo un secreto. Wizardmon sabe que las cosas no serán tan fáciles esta vez. —Koshiro respiró profundo y debió su mirada un poco molesto.

—Entendido. —Confesó de mala gana.

**. . . . .**

Después de minutos caminando, llegaron a un pequeño claro, en donde habían árboles con pequeñas marcas talladas en ellos. Petermon sonrió y apresuró a los chicos para que caminaran dentro del círculo. Todos miraron a Petermon con un deje de curiosidad y él sólo dejó de volar y caminó hacia uno de los árboles que había ahí.

—Miren, necesito que todos estén en medio de los árboles, ya que son demasiados tendré que abrir una puerta de emergencia. —Dijo mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo. Koshiro se acercó, junto con Ken y Yamato a uno de los árboles y veían los grabados con detalles; algunos eran símbolos digitales que ya conocían del digimundo y otros que eran extraños en su totalidad. Koshiro tomó su teléfono, confirmó que funcionaba, y tomó una fotografía de ellos. — ¿Listos?

— ¿Se abrirá alguna entrada mágica frente a nosotros? —Sonrió emocionada Miyako.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Petermon girándose para verla, sacando una de sus dagas de su bota y dándole una vuelta en el aire, la tomó con fuerza del mango y la clavó en el tronco donde había estado volteando todo el tiempo. Los signos en los árboles comenzaron a brillar y el suelo dio un temblor debajo de ellos que los hizo tambalear ya algunos caer. —Abrochen sus cinturones, humanos. —Sonrió divertido Petermon, aunque no podían verlo. —Las cosas apenas comienzan.

Theresa se aferró fuerte a Joe y él miró asustado hacia Petermon que mantenía una actitud serena. Esperó un poco y los signos de los árboles salieron del tronco como luces blancas y Koshiro retrocedió al verlos. Yamato camino hasta Takeru y le rodeó con uno de sus brazos y Haikari se acercó a su hermano, que aún estaba en la espalda de Mamura. Taichi soltó una leve risa entre sus sueños y Mamura y Hikari voltearon a verle incrédulos.

Petermon giró la daga como si fuera una llave y apuntó hacia el suelo. — ¡Abierta!

Los signos luminosos brillaron con intensidad y giraron a una velocidad increíble encerrando a todos dentro de un gran círculo de luz. Todos se acercaron hacia el centro, quedándose cerca unos de otros y miraron asustados como eran rodeados por ellas. Cerraron sus ojos a causa del brillo.

— ¡Cuando entren, asegúrense de no separarse! —Todos asintieron sin abrir sus ojos.

El silbato resonó en los oídos de todos. Hikari abrió sus ojos estupefacta y miró en todas direcciones. Taichi abrió también sus ojos en ese momento y en cuanto Hikari le vio tomó su mano, él movió el hombro de Mamura, quien le bajó y se puso de pie con dificultad. Mamura le ayudó para que se recargara con su hombro, Taichi le miró un poco confundido, pero asintió. Hikari se abrazó a él y siguieron en la misma posición unos segundos más antes de que Petermon volviera a hablar.

— ¡No se preocupen, irán directo hacia la guarida! —Desclavó la daga y las luces comenzaron a detenerse poco a poco. — ¡Nos vemos allá!

Las luces se detuvieron de golpe, y esta vez fue la armónica la que resonó en los oídos de todos. Taichi miraba embobado todas las cosas que sucedían alrededor, Yamato y Takeru esta vez fueron quienes se alertaron por el sonido. Miraron las luces con cierto miedo, Mimí abrazó a Joe y Miyako se tomó del brazo de Ken y Daisuke. Se quedaron en medio de un silencio repentino. Las luces comenzaron a reventar como pequeños focos sobrecargados y la mayoría de las chicas gritaron a excepción de Sora. Petermon susurró unas palabras y lanzó la daga hacia el suelo, clavándola en la tierra, y las luces se lanzaron hacia todos los elegidos, marcándolos en la piel como si hubieran sido pintados sobre ellos. Se miraron sus brazos confundidos, a excepción de Theresa, quien no se despegaba del abrazo de Joe, y el suelo se abrió debajo de ellos como una puerta.

—Suerte. —Dijo Petermon antes de que comenzaran a caer envueltos en sus propios gritos.


End file.
